This Isn't Happening
by keelhaulrose
Summary: After a night she can't remember, Hermione finds out she's going to have a permanent reminder. Unplanned pregnancy, SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my second foray into the world of Snape and Hermione. This story deals with adult situations, including an unplanned pregnancy, so if that's not your cup of tea, this isn't the story for you. And if anyone wants to beta this story, shoot me a message. I'm looking for someone who can do a quick turnaround, as I'm a fan of updating at least once a week.**

**I'm incorporating two challenges into this story. The Overheard in Hogwarts Challenge for lilkyonkyon, and the Proposal Challenge for Writing2StayHalfSane. I've managed 4 of the Overheard quotes in this chapter (quotes underlined), but no proposals. You'll have to wait for that one.**

**I'm not JK Rowling. And I'm not profiting from writing this. If I was I'd hopefully be able to afford a better set of wheels.**

**Enjoy, and please review.**

Her head was throbbing. She reached up with the hand she wasn't laying on, and rubbed between her eyes in a vain attempt to make it go away so she wouldn't have to get out of bed, but it was a losing battle. She had to get up and find the phial of hangover potion.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and was surprised at how sore she was. She couldn't remember much of the night before. She knew she had shown up at the Three Broomsticks for Harry's private 25th birthday bash, but after she had caught sight of Ron practically eating Lavender Brown's face she didn't have much of a memory. Consolation drinks are a bitch.

Without opening her eyes, her heartbeat still pounding in her ears, she crossed her room into her bathroom. Without closing the door she relieved herself, washed her hands, then rummaged in her medicine cabinet for her hangover potion. Finding the vial in the back, and cursing herself for putting something of such vital importance in some other place than in plain sight, she downed the contents. She trembled for a moment as it felt like her veins were on fire, and then dared to open her eyes. The potion was doing it's job. Her headache was going away, and it didn't hurt her to have the lights on. Hangover potions did nothing for memory, but she was sure Ginny would give her ever detail of how she managed to humiliate herself the night before.

Deciding that since her headache was gone, her bladder was empty, and it was a Sunday morning, her only priority was to catch up on more sleep she shut the bathroom light off and walked back into her bedroom. Looking at her bed she stopped dead. There was someone else there, facing away from her.

Her stomach suddenly residing in her shoes she crept around to the other side of the bed to see how big of a mistake she had made (who knows, it could be Dean Thomas, he had gotten pretty cute). She pulled the covers slightly down, and shouted "Oh, fuck!"

The man stirred, and his eyes opened. "We could have delayed this uncomfortable moment until I was a little more rested, Ms. Granger."

"Professor Snape!" she shouted again, and her former professor rubbed his temples.

"Considering the circumstances you may call me Severus."

"Oh, this can't be happening," she groaned, rubbing her eyes as if that would make him disappear.

"Perhaps I should leave?" he said, sitting up. He wrapped the sheet around himself, but his scarred chest was still bare. She couldn't help but look it over. How in the world could she have slept with Snape and not remembered it? And since when was he so hot?

"I... yes... no... I'm sorry. I really don't know what to do here. I've never done this before," she stuttered.

"You've never had a one night stand?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Never with my professor!" she wailed.

"_Former_ professor," he corrected.

"Whatever you want to call it, I'm not sure what I should do."

"I admit having relations with a former student is a first for me as well. But no matter, I should be getting on my way either way. I have essays to grade."

"Can we please pretend like this never happened?"

"If that is your wish," he summoned his clothes from around the room. "I understand that you want as few people as possible to know what transpired last night. Especially thinking about how Potter and Weasley would react."

_He even has to sound like a professor when telling me he's not going to blab about sleeping with me,_ she thought to herself. "Thank you for understanding why that's important," she muttered. "Do you want breakfast or something?" she asked awkwardly.

"I think it would be best if I just left," he smiled uncharacteristically and pulled his shirt over his head.

"I'm sorry Prof... Severus. This is just..." she winced, not sure how to end the sentence.

"Awkward?" he offered.

"Good term for it," she stared at the floor as he stood to pull his pants on. It took every ounce of her willpower not to sneak a peek.

"Ms. Gran... Hermione," he said, stepping forward and lifting her chin so she was looking at him. "For what it's worth, you were divine." His neck bent so he could give her a brief kiss on her cheek, and then he swept from the room. She stood, frozen, until the warmth of his lips left her cheek. She then quickly changed out of the oversized t-shirt and boy shorts she was wearing, and into her jeans and a t-shirt. She strode through her house to the fireplace, threw a handful of Floo powder in, and said loudly "The Potters!"

"Hermione!" Harry jumped as she emerged at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. "Some party last night, huh?"

"Happy birthday. Where's your wife?" she demanded.

"Upstairs, folding laundry," he pointed, knowing when it wasn't time to argue with his best friend.

Hermione left the kitchen without another word and climbed the staircase until she came across the master bedroom.

"Ginny," she barked, striding into the room.

The redhead jumped and dropped the shirt she was holding. "Oh, Hermione, it's you. How's your head?"

"Better," Hermione grumbled. "You were supposed to be the sober one, stopping the rest of us from doing something stupid."

"_You did it_?" she squealed. "I know you were trashed, but I didn't think you were that far gone!"

"I wasn't_ that _drunk," a red-faced Hermione mumbled.

"You fucked _Snape_!" she laughed. "You're telling me that you did that somewhat sober?"

"Maybe a little drunk," Hermione muttered sheepishly.

"So, what was it like, living out the fantasy of many a Hogwarts schoolgirl?"

"Girls at Hogwarts dreamed of sleeping with Snape after a night of binge drinking?"

Ginny laughed. "Maybe not the binge drinking part, but yeah, there were quite a few I knew of who had a bit of a crush on him. I always thought that you would have been one of them."

"I honestly don't remember," Hermione whispered.

"What? Having a crush on him, or sleeping with him last night?"

"Last night!" she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well, get your hands on a memory potion and figure out what happened," Ginny's eyes were wide.

"Why didn't you stop me?" she groaned.

Ginny patted her five months pregnant belly. "Little Albus was kicking my bladder. I saw you two talking, I went to the bathroom and when I came out you had progressed to snogging, I went to the bathroom again and when I came out you were gone."

"Why didn't you stop us when we were snogging?"

"Two reasons. One, I didn't think either of you were the type to do the spontaneous shag thing. Two, well, I kind of thought you would make a cute couple, and I thought that's what had been going on. Had I known you were going to leave together I would have talked to you about it," she stuck her lip out as if she were looking for forgiveness. "I really am sorry, 'Mione. It was a bad idea to not intervene. I knew you were drunk, but I also knew that you looked happy."

Hermione considered her friend. "You owe me," she grumbled.

"Anything!" Ginny giggled.

"From now on, you will obey me," Hermione hissed.

"Whatever you want, sweetie. Until this little terror is born," she smirked. "Then I'm his slave."

"Agreed," she rolled her eyes.

"Here, take this," Ginny grabbed her wand and touched it to her forehead. She pulled it out, a long silver wisp hanging off it. Hermione conjured a phial and Ginny placed her memory into it. "Hopefully it helps."

Hermione nodded.

"You look tired and as if you had a really good shag last night. Coffee?"

"You could have just asked if I wanted coffee," she shook her head.

"That would make it less fun. Harry!" she shouted.

"What?" Harry's voice carried from below.

"Bring us up two cups of coffee!"

"But it's my birthday!" he groaned.

"Pregnancy trumps birthdays," Ginny informed him.

Hermione chuckled at the exchange. She rolled the phial with Ginny's memory between her fingers. Part of her didn't want to know what happened, to leave the past in the past, but the bigger part of her admitted that Ginny was right, she had a schoolgirl crush, and she wanted that memory potion so she could relive that fantasy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Did I mention this is a bit non-compliant with the books? As such I've invented a new character. Welcome Hermione's sister, she's going to be popping up from time to time, I think, and her nieces. I made them up, the rest are brought to you by JK Rowling. Second warning, this is an M story, and we earn that rating in this chapter.**

**Two quotes this time, both underlined. I took liberty with the tense of one, hope that's okay.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. If you're not familiar with my work I take reviews to heart, and if there's a suggestion you have that you want me to work in, I do my best do do so, or if you give me constructive criticism I'll alter my writing to most suggestions. So please, do me a favor and leave a little review, even if it is 'I liked it' or 'I think it stinks'.**

Hermione stopped in Diagon Alley for a memory potion on the way home, and by the time she Apparated to her front hallway she was more than ready to down it and remember everything that went on with Snape.

Unfortunately for her, her plans were cut short as two blurs rushed towards her, attaching to her knees.

"Auntie 'Mione!" the taller of the two girls shouted loudly.

"Aunt My-knee, Aunt My-knee," the smaller chanted, jumping up and down.

"Rugrats!" she smiled down at her two nieces.

"Forget you invited us to lunch?" her sister, Danielle, appeared from her living room.

"Oops," Hermione shrugged. "Don't worry. I think I can magic us something up."

"Yay!" the girls, Isabelle and Alexi, looked up at her excitedly. "Magic!" They knew full well their aunt was a witch, but a complex bit of magic prevented them from saying anything about it away from her or Danielle.

She smiled, shook her head, and sent colored bubbles bouncing across the living room, the girls chasing after them.

"What are you magic-ing us up?" Danielle leaned against the dividing wall between the living room and the kitchen.

"Chinese," Hermione said triumphantly, holding up her phone. Danielle laughed. When she was younger Hermione admired her four-year older sister, who was beautiful. Despite having two kids she still had a perfect hourglass figure, her teeth had always been straight and brilliant white, her hair was soft blonde, wavy, and always looked effortless. Bushy-haired, buck toothed Hermione had always been jealous of her sister's beauty, but the tables turned when Hermione was invited to Hogwarts and it was Danielle's turn to be jealous of her sister being a witch. Things had gone very ugly in a fight when Hermione had confessed to dating Viktor Krum, and Danielle had gone off to college in America without speaking to her younger sister. The only communication before the end of the war was Hermione's quick note explaining the danger she was in, what was happening with their parents, and that she should take precautions to protect herself. Danielle got married in Las Vegas three days before the Battle of Hogwarts, had her first baby nine months after, and moved back upon word that Voldemort was gone and their parents were back in England. The Christmas after the battle their parents had locked the sisters in a room together, and even though Hermione could easily get out using magic she took the opportunity to smooth things out, and they came out being friends again. They had only grown closer in the past years, and Hermione would often babysit her nieces or invite Danielle for girls night out.

"Late night last night?" Danielle raised an eyebrow after Hermione had placed their order.

"What would make you say that?" she replied, trying to sound innocent.

Danielle took two steps towards the front door, bent over, and picked a jacket off the ground. Hermione recognized it at once as the jacket Snape had been wearing at the bar the night before.

"Er..." she felt her face turning red. "It was Harry's twenty fifth birthday party. We went to a bar and had fun."

"And then you brought the fun back here?" she smirked.

"He came over to visit, have a little chat and some tea is all."

"Tea, huh? Remind me never to take you up on _that _invite," Danielle poked a spot on her neck. Hermione leaned over the check her mirror, and saw that Snape had left a large hickey on her neck right where Danielle had poked her.

"Um..." she looked at her older sister, cheeks burning.

"Is there a relationship there, or were you just having fun?"

"Just having fun," she muttered, face burning uncontrollably.

"It must be bad if you're turning that red," Danielle smirked as the girls commandeered Hermione's television to watch a DVD she had just bought them.

Thinking her sister was a safe confidant Hermione muttered, "Remember that teacher I wasn't too fond of?"

"The old, greasy, slimy Bat of the Dungeons?" her eyebrow raised again.

"I didn't mean slimy in a bad way..." Hermione muttered. "But yeah, him."

"Really? The way you talked about him when you turned thirteen I thought you might have a little something for him, but good for you for tackling that opportunity."

"I've never been in a more awkward position than when we woke up this morning," she kept her voice low.

"Ashamed of having a little fun, baby sis?"

"How would you feel if you woke up next to one of your teachers?"

"I wake up next to a teacher every day," she smiled.

"Jeff's different. He was never _your_ teacher," she rolled her eyes.

"True. Any long-term possibilities with this professor?"

"Considering that we've agreed to forget it ever happened? Not a chance."

"You're talking about it an awful lot for someone who 'agreed to forget it ever happened'. It must have been spectacular. In which case I say dig your talons in, woman."

"How over-simplified," she sighed. Lately their conversations had a tendency to involve Danielle informing Hermione that she was getting older, and that she would do well to find herself a good man, and Hermione informing Danielle that she was happy with the way things were and that she didn't need a husband and a bunch of children to feel happy and fulfilled.

"What? Is he married or something?"

"No, nothing like that. It was an uncommitted one night stand. He left here without asking me out, or hinting that he would want something more, I think we're both in a good place with it."

"Uh-huh," she sounded unconvinced. "Did he say _anything_ to you before he left? Or did he sneak out the window?"

"He said I was 'divine'," she admitted.

"Oh," Danielle sounded impressed. "I bet if you asked him out he'd say yes, a glowing review like that."

"Do I have to say it again?" she sighed.

"You've got a good life, you don't need a ring on your finger or a couple monsters quite yet, they'll happen when they happen," Danielle sounded as if she were reading from a book. "I get it, I get it. I just don't think you should close the door on something that might be a good thing."

"Trust me, when I decide to reproduce it won't be with the likes of Severus Snape," she hissed.

* * *

Later that evening she had finally managed to get rid of her sister and nieces, and she made her way to the bedroom. She opened her closet and got her Pensive out. Ginny's memory first, to set the stage, then the memory potion. She could have just used the potion for both memories, but she knew her brain would want to get to the main event once her memories came back to her.

She poured the silvery substance into the bowl and bent over it. There was the sensation of falling, then her feet hit the floor of the Three Broomsticks.

"Another round!" Harry shouted drunkenly, waving his arm disjointedly. "On the dear Sirius Black!" he patted the pouch of gold he had taken from the Black vault at Gringotts earlier.

She rolled her eyes and edged towards the table behind the one Ginny was sitting at, where she was perched talking to Lee Jordan.

"Ms. Granger," Snape's silken voice sounded as Lee got up to go see George.

"Oh, hello Professor," she said, motioning towards the seat next to her, already somewhat intoxicated.

He smiled and took his seat, sliding another drink in front of her.

"You seem to be in a good mood tonight," she observed.

"I'm always in a good mood," he sneered. "I'm just ugly."

She laughed, the straightened up, looked him in the eye, and said firmly, "I don't think you're ugly at all."

"I see," he cocked an eyebrow. "Some get-together Potter is having, eh?"

"I find it dull and somewhat infuriating," she looked pointedly at Ron and Lavender, snogging furiously on the other side of the bar.

"Ms. Brown was known around Hogwarts for spreading her legs easily, and for getting whatever man she so desired," he muttered in a low voice.

"He cheated on me with her," Hermione grumbled, downing her drink in one gulp and motioning for another. Behind her she noticed Ginny getting up to go to the bathroom.

"You deserve much better than Weasley, Ms. Granger. You were more grown up when you set foot in Hogwarts than he is now. You're better off without him."

"Too much talk like that and I'd think you were interested, Professor," she smirked before taking a sip of her new drink.

"You have certainly grown up to be a beautiful woman, Hermione. Intelligent, driven, and sexy without a doubt."

"You don't waste words," she smiled sultrily.

"I don't like wasting time when it comes to getting what I want," he admitted.

"And what do you want?" she flirted, leaning forward to expose her chest a little more to him.

"Is that not obvious?" he bent his head and his lips caught hers. The kiss was surprising, to say the least. It was tender, loving. Not demanding. Snape was not treating her like any woman he could pick up in a bar. He was kissing her as if he had waited years for the chance.

Behind her Ginny sat back down. "Enjoying the show?" she whispered to Harry.

"What show?" he looked at his wife in surprise.

She nodded towards Snape and Hermione. Harry shot them a quick look.

"About damn time," Harry hissed back. "How many times have we invited them to our parties, or to dinner, or whatever in the hopes they'd hook up?"

Hermione straightened up. She had noticed Snape was around much more often, but she thought it was Harry trying to repent for the sins of his father or something. She didn't think it was a matchmaking attempt.

A few minutes later her memory self leaned over and whispered something in Snape's ear. Ginny had disappeared into the bathroom again, and she knew this must be the invite to come back to her place.

Her feet left the ground as she exited the Pensive. She landed back in her room, and decided it was time. Without putting the Pensive away she downed the memory potion. She only had time to lay on her bed before the memories started pouring back.

_She had Apparated Snape to her front hall, where they kissed more urgently and passionately. Once they had slowed she removed his jacket and placed it on the chair by the front door. She gave him the nervous tour of her home, and as soon as they got to the bedroom he pulled her to him for more, increasingly urgent kissing._

_"Potter's been trying to get us to do this for ages," he muttered as she unfastened her blouse and let it fall to the floor._

_She pulled away from him, staring into his face. "This is only for tonight, right? You're not expecting..."_

_"Not in the slightest," he smirked._

_"Good," she smiled playfully as she let her skirt fall to her ankles. He growled as he looked her body over. She climbed onto the bed and beckoned for him. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side as he climbed over her and claimed her mouth again. One of his hands reached behind her and relieved her of her bra, and his kisses started to trail lower. He flicked his tongue across one of her nipples, and she moaned loudly, one of her hands twisted into his hair. His other hand reached to her other breast to slowly massage it as his lips sucked and nipped at the nipple of her other breast. He worked her breast with his mouth until she started to feel sore, and he switched to her other breast. She could feel her knickers becoming soaked with her juices as she squirmed under his touch._

_When her other breast had gotten as much attention as the first he slowly pulled her knickers off her, and he took a deep breath, inhaling her aroma._

_"All this for me, Ms. Granger?" he purred, his voice turning her on even more._

_"Yes, Professor," she moaned as he lifted her legs and hooked his arms under her thighs. He ran his tongue over her folds and she gasped in pleasure._

_"You taste exquisite," he purred, running his tongue over her again. She arched her back, pressing her hips into his tongue. He took his time, tasting her juices, reaching every inch he could, moving into her then back out several times. Finally he flicked his tongue across her clit, which was swollen, begging for attention. She moaned loudly, her eyes closing, her hands tightening. It didn't take him long to bring her to climax, she had been so close from his attentions._

_She caught her breath, then looked into his eyes. "What do you want, Professor?" she asked, running a hand over her body. He was on top of her in a moment, then he rolled, pulling her on top of him. He shoved himself into her as they moaned in unison._

_"So tight," he hissed as she slid all the way down his shaft, feeling him press against her cervix. Slowly she lifted herself back up, then lowered herself. He stared at her greedily, fingers digging into her hips. She leaned forward enough to place her hands on his chest for support, and she started moving up and down along him, moaning as he filled her again and again. He stared unabashedly at her bouncing chest as she moved her hips quickly up and down, then in small circles, each variation causing him to grip her tighter._

_"Stop, Ms. Granger," he ordered, and she obeyed. He lifted her off him, pushed her so she was face down, lifted her hips, and positioned herself behind her._

_She cried out as he entered her, but there was no teasing for him. His hands pulled her hips roughly and quickly onto him again and again, and he buried himself as deep as he could. His hand reached around her and pressed itself to her clit, moving in time with his thrusts. His other hand grasped her shoulder tightly as his hips moved faster and harder than she had thought possible._

_She felt her muscles starting to contract as her climax grew near. Her hands gripped her sheets so tightly her knuckles were white, and she had to remind herself to breathe._

_"Come for me, Hermione," he growled his hand moving more urgently._

_"Severus!" she cried as her body exploded._

_The hand on her shoulder tightened, his breathing irregular, and he growled as she felt him spill herself into her. He moved inside her a few more times as he let every drop of his seed fill her. He slowly pulled himself out of her, and collapsed on the bed next to her._

_"That was wonderful," she whispered, pressing herself next to him._

_"Yes, it was," he assented, leaning over to give her a kiss._

She came back to the present, and realized her hand was running over her wet folds. She had the best sex of her life the night before, and the seventeen Galleons she had spent on the memory potion was one of the best investments she ever made. However the memory was simply that, only a memory. She and Snape would go back to being cordial at the best of times, though maybe a little nicer. Exhausted, and knowing she had to be at work in the morning, she quickly finished herself and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wanted to get this chapter out before I go out of town for the weekend (yes, I'm doing it every weekend now), so I totally forgot to throw in quotes. Sorry.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I had several people hoping to hear a bit of Snape's side, and so I pushed the chapter I was working on back so I could add this one. I don't think it's my finest work, but it does get a bit of Severus' side. Please review so I know if you like where it's going or not. Enjoy!**

There were whispers in the hallways. Professor Snape had been in an unusually good mood the last week. He had only docked points once all week, and that was for the one student stupid enough to say aloud what so many of the others had been thinking- that the Potion Master had done what so many had been thinking he needed to do for years, get laid. The utterance had cost Slytherin ten points, much less than was expected.

Two days after he had slept with Hermione he had gotten an invite to a dinner with Harry, Ginny, and Hermione for the Saturday next. He had chuckled when he got the owl. Potter was thinking that what he had seen at the party, mainly him and Hermione making out, meant that they were starting on some sort of relationship, and the dinner was some attempt at a double date. Hermione had been beautiful, the sex overwhelming and long needed, the whole night a fantasy played out. But it was one night. Nothing more than a wonderful memory.

He had decided to accept the invitation because he wanted to see Hermione again. It would be delicious to see the look of nervousness on her face, the blush creeping onto her skin. He found that this side of Hermione, the shy, unsure Hermione, was one of his favorites since it was deliciously out of character for her. And it was nice to get away from the everyday drudgery of Hogwarts, the same faces of his colleagues he had seen so many times, the dunderheaded students he wanted nothing more to do with than necessary.

He finished grading his last essay, the average way up, and entered his private quarters. He opened his drawer to get his night clothes and spotted the knickers he had taken from Hermione stuffed in the corner of his drawer. "Divine," he murmured again as he smirked as the memory of that night flooded through him. His cock started to harden involuntarily, and he grabbed his clothes and slammed the drawer shut in an effort to stop the visions flooding his brain.

He would be seeing Hermione again, the next day. It would be difficult to resist her, and she had made it quite clear that she wanted him to resist . He wouldn't go against her wishes and try to do something again. Once could be dealt with without complication, twice was the start of a relationship, which would complicate things much more than was worth it.

Saturday night came, and he dressed in a pair of black slacks and a Slytherin green button up shirt. Hermione had mentioned one time, many months before when he had first worn the shirt, that he looked good with colors on. He pulled his hair back and took a look at himself in the mirror. He sighed at his reflection. How a beautiful witch like Hermione found him attractive enough to sleep with was beyond him.

He strode though the castle, out through the grounds, and out the front gate. A few more steps and he was safe to Apparate, and he did to the alley behind a busy restaurant in London. He strode around to the storefronts, and caught sight of Ginny's red hair almost immediately. She and Potter were talking to Hermione, whose back was to him. As inconspicuously as he could he slid along the building until he was directly behind Hermione.

"Evening, Ms. Granger," he purred into her ear, placing his hand at the small of her back.

She jumped in surprise. "Good evening, Professor Snape," she muttered back, looking pointedly away, a slight flush upon her cheeks, back involuntarily arching into his touch.

"Are we ready to go inside?" Harry asked, and before anyone could answer he turned and led Ginny inside. Snape motioned for Hermione to go inside, and he followed directly behind her. They were led to a table in the back. Harry held out a chair for Ginny, and, being a gentleman, Snape reached for Hermione's chair. She gave him a quick smile as she sat, and he took the chair next to her.

"How is work going, Hermione?" Harry asked after ordering a bottle of wine.

"It's interesting," she smiled.

"That would be the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, correct?" Snape asked.

"Yes. I have just gotten word that I'm going to be placed on the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. I hope to prevent something like what happened with Buckbeak," she nodded.

"Will you be able to render a fair verdict?" he asked, arcing an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, sounding affronted.

"I mean you have a tendency to want to believe the best in people. To borrow a common phrase, you'd much rather a dozen guilty creatures go free than kill one innocent."

"I'd think that I might possess the intelligence to know the difference between someone who is lying to me and someone who is telling the truth," she snapped.

"Sometimes liars can be some of the most convincing people you'll ever meet."

"You'd know," she muttered into her wine glass. He was clearly not supposed to hear it. A quick smirk crossed his face.

"How about Hogwarts, Professor?" Ginny smiled.

"Full of dunderheads, as always," he replied with a shake of his head.

"Come on, Professor," Harry smiled. "You have to have a smart student or two."

"None are quite up to the... caliber as some of my _former_ students," he stole a quick glance at Hermione, who blushed slightly.

"Why keep doing it if you're not a fan of the students? You could no doubt make a name for yourself as a private potion maker," Hermione asked, genuine curiosity in her voice.

"Occasionally someone comes along who has the talent and patience required to be a great potion maker. Those select few are the reasons I teach." He shot a pointed half-smile at Hermione, who blushed again and reached for the bottle of wine to pour herself a glass.

"And what about being an Auror, Potter?" Snape asked, turning away from Hermione to give her a moment to regain her normal color.

"We've been busy hunting down Death Eaters, we've gotten most of them thanks to your testimony, Severus."

He stared down at his glass. He had, with no hesitation, given up the names of all the Death Eaters, but he would not claim it for a noble purpose. He had done it to save his own skin, to stay out of Azkaban, and to be able to return to his job without an inquiry. This, of course, put him on the list of several Death Eaters still on the loose, and he was no longer the favorite teacher among Slytherins, but that was little matter. People had wanted him dead for years, and no one had managed to lay wand on him, and as the days passed it looked more and more likely that all he'd have to deal with were some jeers from his students, and he was more than used to that.

"How's the baby?" Hermione asked, reaching across the table and patting Ginny's ever expanding stomach.

"Kicking, as usual," Ginny smiled, and as if the baby knew what she had just said there was a visible bump in her stomach.

Hermione giggled at the sight. Snape rolled his eyes.

"How are you holding up, Daddy?" she asked, looking at Harry.

"I don't think I'll ever get a good night sleep again. She's bouncing all over the place, waking me up at two AM to get her some crazy thing, and she's got to turn on the bathroom light every two hours," Harry groaned.

"Like this is the most pleasant few months of my life," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well," Hermione raised her glass, "Only eleven and a half years until you ship the little one off to Hogwarts, and he becomes Severus' problem."

Snape groaned. "I think it might be time to start docking points. Pre-emptive strike and all that."

"What was that, Professor?" Ginny leaned forward. "Did I just catch an obvious bias against a student?"

"Not in the slightest," Snape replied, looking straight at her. "What you caught was an obvious bias against a _future_ student. No rules against that, so long as the bias is not so obvious once the child is a student."

Hermione chuckled.

"So," Ginny smiled a little too sweetly at the couple across the table, and Hermione felt her stomach drop. "What did you think of Harry's party last weekend?"

Snape looked at Hermione, who was blushing furiously and making it a point to look elsewhere in the room.

"Besides the obviously disgusting display of your older brother? It was quite pleasant."

"You two seemed to be getting along quite well," she pushed further, despite a death glare from Hermione.

"I find Hermione quite easy to carry on a conversation with," he replied coolly. "I would never fault her for being intelligent enough to hold someone's conversational interest for more than five seconds before resorting to mindless gossip." The last two words came out quite pointedly.

Hermione smirked at Ginny, who decided not to ask another question. Harry didn't know what had transpired between Snape and Hermione, he didn't remember much from his birthday party, and she wasn't so tactless to keep pushing the subject.

They made it through dinner, then Ginny insisted on getting desert and Hermione decided she could grab something, too.

"This is delicious," she muttered after taking a bite of chocolate bourbon cake. "Here, try a bite, Professor." Before he could protest she had a bite on her fork and was thrusting it towards his face. He allowed her to feed him the bit of cake.

"It is quite good," he smiled for a moment at her, and she turned away blushing again.

"Hermione has quite a palate," Ginny said, looking pointedly from Hermione to Snape as if she wanted Hermione to sing her own praises.

Snape chuckled. It had taken them most of the meal, but Harry and Ginny were getting back on their favorite subject- matchmaking.

"I don't doubt that she has good taste," Snape hissed softly, and Hermione's face flushed. He had lost count of how many times she had gone red thought the night.

Suddenly Ginny winced and placed a hand on top of her baby bump.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"A bit of pain is somewhat expected when an organ the size of your fist expands rapidly over nine months to something the size of a watermelon," Ginny grumbled.

Hermione chuckled.

"You won't be laughing when it's you," she shot at her friend.

"I'm adopting," she replied with a smile.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "I'm getting tired. Do you mind if we duck out?"

The group agreed it was time to depart. The waitress brought three checks, one for Harry and Ginny, one for Hermione, and one for Snape. Before she could pick hers up Snape grabbed Hermione's from under her hand. She pressed his hand down on top of the ticket, not allowing him to look at it.

"I can pay for my own meal," she hissed as Harry and Ginny were distracted.

"Allow me this one indulgence," he replied. "As a thank you for a wonderful conversation."

She sighed, but allowed him to take the check and pay for her meal. Harry and Ginny exchanged excited looks as she thanked him. They stood and walked out of the restaurant, where the Potters quickly took their leave.

"Take a walk with me, Professor?" Hermione asked, nodding towards the small park across the street.

He responded by offering her his arm. He led her away from the crowded sidewalk and into the quiet park.

"I had thought we came to an agreement as to what happened last Saturday," she said quietly.

"From what I remember it suited us both fine," he said slowly.

"Which brings us to tonight. You don't need to pay me back for any kind of 'conversation' we may have had. I'm a big girl now, Severus, I don't need you or anyone else to pick up my tab."

"My intention was never to slight you, Hermione. I can afford to pick up someone else's dinner every once in a while, and my intention was only to treat a divine young woman to dinner with friends."

She stopped and pulled him so he was facing her. "I don't want things to get weird between us," she looked into his eyes.

"I wasn't aware that things had grown awkward."

"Between you and Ginny I've never wanted to leave a table quicker."

"I apologize. I should have known that the situation called for a little more discretion."

"Thank you. I enjoy spending time with you, Severus, but I don't want to if I'm going to constantly feel like I want to crawl into the wall."

He chuckled as they started walking again. "I will do as much as I can to make things feel like they were before last Saturday."

"Thank you, Professor," she smiled. They said their goodnights and she Apparated back to her house. She was glad Snape had talked to her, she was starting to count him among her good friends, and would be upset if anything happened to change that friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I did my research for this chapter. I dug out my copy of Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them and did a little poking around. The Erkling is a XXXX creature, which means it can be handled by a trained wizard (or witch, I'm all for equal opportunity here). It lures children into dark woods and tries to eat them. Just a little background.**

**I tossed in three Overheard in Hogwarts quotes, and altered one to make it more magic sounding. I've also started adding quotes from the Funny Quotes Challenge from imdeadsothere. I managed one of those quotes. All quotes are underlined.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy!**

She swallowed hard, trying not to vomit in the middle of the hearing. After a moment she straightened back up. She had been on the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures for a month and a half, and she was beginning to think that Hagrid was the norm when it came to people keeping dangerous creatures, not the exception. They were hearing several cases a day, and while she was a champion for those animals she thought hadn't done horrible wrong (she had a soft spot for Hippogriffs), most of the creatures that came before the committee were extremely dangerous, and she wasn't sad to see them disposed of. The hardest part was dealing with sobbing, pleading owners who reminded her of her half-giant friend, and telling them that their beloved pet needed to go before it killed someone.

"Mr. Doff, I don't doubt that you have the ability to care for an Erkling, but at the moment you are working outside your home, and have no one who is qualified to keep an eye on him..."

"Cameron," the shaking, grey-haired wizard standing next to the caged elf-like creature offered.

"Cameron," she said kindly. "And since he's lured six children..."

"Seven," another wizard at the opposite side of the table corrected her.

"Excuse me," she muttered, sounding annoyed. "Seven children into the woods that had to be saved by your neighbor before something horrible happened, we cannot take the risk that you or your neighbor will not be around to save the next one. As such, it is the committee's decision that we will have to destroy the Erkling in question, and have set the date to be the twenty-sixth of September. Mr. Doff, you have the choice to either surrender Cameron to the Ministry now, and we will keep him in an approved care facility until that date, or you can take him home, upon which you will have to abide by certain procedures regarding his containment, and we will visit your home upon that date for the disposal. Do you understand, Mr. Doff?"

The shaking man nodded.

"Which of those options would best suit you, Mr. Doff?" she found it easier to look at the creature than the man. She hated this part of the job.

"I think he would like to stay at home," the man said softly.

"Very well," she levitated a scroll of parchment to him. "Those are the rules regarding the containment requirements. He must be magically contained in a room, or cage if outside. He cannot go near the woods behind your house. Any time spent out of the room or the cage he must be on a magically-enhanced leash. There will be periodic random checks to make sure you're abiding by the rules. If you are found not to be abiding by the rules the creature... er, Cameron... will be confiscated and taken to a Ministry facility, and you face a fine or imprisonment. Do you understand, Mr. Doff?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you very much for appearing before the committee today," she hated the words, like the poor man had a choice, but the Head insisted on them. "We'll be in touch," she dismissed him.

"Very good work, Ms. Granger," Mr. Worme patted her back. "I think that you'll be a fine Head of the Committee in a couple months time."

She forced herself not to roll her eyes. She seemed to be on the fast track to the top of her department, mainly because she was part of the Golden Trio. Once she was Head of the Committee she gained an automatic spot on the Wizengamot, something Mr. Worme and the rest of the Committee members were keen to avoid, as it was more work and much more difficult cases. It was harder for most people when it was humans they were dealing with, instead of animals, and Azkaban the punishment.

"Thank you," she forced a smile.

"We need the official paperwork written up and stamped by the end of the day."

"I'll get right on it," she nodded, gathering her papers. She shoved them in her attaché case and rushed to the bathroom. She barely made it to a stall before she threw up. When she was finished she cleaned herself up and leaned against the wall. This flu was being a pain in her arse. No matter what potions she took she couldn't seem to shake it. For a week she had been tired and nauseous, she was more than ready to be done with it.

"Another chocolate bar?" Harry asked as he and Ron slipped in the table with her in the cafeteria of the Ministry. Ron came in for lunch every day from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where he was running the shop with George.

"You're not a woman, so you don't understand the genetic need for chocolate," she smiled as she broke off a small bite. She wasn't eating much recently, she was afraid it would come back up.

"Trust me, if there's any male that understands that genetic need, it's this one," Harry jerked a thumb at Ron.

"Whatever, Mr. Auror," Ron rolled his eyes. "I heard about that misfire you had while tracking down that Death Eater."

"It wasn't a misfire!"Harry protested. "I was just following the time-honored rule of the Aurors."

"Which would be?" Hermione asked curiously.

"To be sure of hitting the target, shoot first and call whatever you hit the target."

"Including little old Muggle women doing their shopping?" Ron laughed.

"Then we follow the second rule: Let the Obliviator squad handle it."

Hermione chuckled.

"Here, 'Mione," he said, pushing a bottle of water towards her. "You're starting to scare me."

"How so?"

"You haven't been eating or drinking very much lately. It's so, not good."

"Thanks, Ron," she rolled her eyes. "How's Lav-Lav?" she asked, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

He blushed deeply. "She's good," he answered shortly.

"So," Harry cut in, obviously wanting to change the subject. "Ginny says hi, and that pregnant yoga isn't all it's hyped up to be."

"She never liked yoga," Hermione giggled. "I never understood her sudden desire to do it now that she's pregnant."

"She heard it would be good for the baby."

"I've taken a look at those books she has about a healthy pregnancy. If you did everything that they say you'd never have a free minute, which is surprising because the list of things you're not supposed to do is longer than my arm."

"Trust me, it's awful. She's making me follow most of the rules, too."

"Says the man who was trashed off his behind at his birthday party," she shook her head.

"I was not!" Harry protested loudly.

"You were singing some Muggle love song to Ginny while dancing on Rosmerta's bar, mate," Ron chuckled.

"Really? Huh. I must have been drunk when I did that."

"Or you're just crazy," Hermione smiled.

"Speaking of crazy, anything truly horrifying go through your committee recently?"

"I oversaw the execution of three Acromantula yesterday," she said, taking another bite of chocolate.

"Thank Merlin," Ron breathed. "The less creatures like that, the better."

"You know, not all creatures that come through my committee are that bad," she hissed. "You should try to have a little compassion."

"I'm wearing dragon-hide boots, Mione. Do I look like I give a shit about animal rights?"

She exhaled loudly and took another bite.

After work that day she had agreed to have dinner with Danielle, Jeff, Isabelle and Alexi. It was her normal Thursday routine, and she really loved it. She often would tell the girls about animals she had come in contact with, but never the ones that they had to dispose of. She wouldn't be the one to scare the wits out of two girls who adored going to both the Muggle and Magical zoos.

"How's it going, Baby Sis?" Danielle asked as Jeff took the girls outside as he went out to grill.

"I can't get over this flu," she muttered. She had been complaining of fatigue and nausea the last time she had visited.

"Really?" Danielle raised an eyebrow. "There's no potion that can help with that?"

"I've been taking one, but it doesn't seem to be doing any good."

"Really?" she said as Hermione set a masher on the potatoes. "I didn't know you could become immune to certain potions."

"I didn't think so either, but I guess that's the case," she muttered, now having knives chop vegetables for a salad.

"Have I ever told you how handy it is to have you around the house?" Danielle smiled as, with another wave of her wand, the table set itself.

"Mum thinks so, too," she managed out, before having to run to the bathroom to vomit.

"How long has this been going on?" Danielle asked as Hermione washed herself up.

"A week or so," she replied.

"Uh-huh. Would you do something for me?"

"What?"

Danielle opened a drawer, rooted around for a moment, and came up with a pregnancy test.

"You're kidding, right?" Hermione said as Danielle thrust the test into her hand.

"Call it women's intuition."

"You just have one of these sitting around the house?"

"I thought I might be last month, and they come in a two-pack," she shrugged.

"I can't be pregnant," she handed the test back to her sister, who held it without making any motions to put it away.

"I know for a fact you've had sex."

"I'm not denying that."

"Did you use a condom? Are you on the pill?"

"Witches and wizards have different ways to prevent pregnancy. Contraceptive potions and spells."

"Uh-huh. And did you use either of those?"

Hermione strained to remember. She didn't think she'd be so careless as to forget to cast a contraceptive spell, though she never thought she'd sleep with Snape, either. She couldn't remember.

"Why don't I just put it off for now? I promise I'll go see a medi-witch and get a test done there," she bargained, looking in fear at the pregnancy test.

"No," Danielle shook her head. "This is not Burger King. You cannot have it your way. Take the damn test, Hermione."

She sighed and took the box from her sister, then shoved her out the door. She paced the bathroom floor for a few moments, reading the box. She could just fake it. Charm the test to read negative and tell Danielle all was well, that she really did have a cold, and go to the healer to confirm the negative results later. But Danielle had planted the seed of doubt in her mind, and she needed to know.

It was difficult to tear the package open with her shaking hands, but she eventually managed. She slowly sat on the toilet and urinated on the stick. She capped it and placed it face-down on the counter as she checked her watch to mark two minutes and set about washing her hands. She paced until the time had passed, then slowly picked up the stick. She held her breath as she turned it over, and stared in disbelief at the little plus sign in the small circle.

She sank to the floor, the test still clutched in her white-knuckled hands. It couldn't be. There was no possible way. How would she be able to? How would she tell him?

"Hermione?" Danielle knocked. She threw the test angrily into the rubbish tin, then reached up and unlocked the door.

"Is everything okay?" her older sister entered slowly, then sunk across from her sister. Without waiting for a reply she took her in her arms and held her as her younger sister began to sob.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione whispered, still in disbelief that her life had suddenly gone so far off track.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: No quotes again. I got lazy today. It's been a bit of a rough time at work, and I'm just hoping I have a job come the weekend. So I wrote this one without any thought to quotes or challenges, just to distract myself.**

**Much of Hermione's pregnancy will be mirroring my own experiences, since it's easier to write what you've gone through rather than what the books say you should be having. My little girl, who looks much more like a Weasley (go redheads!) than a Snape, is a year old, so hopefully I remember enough to make this an interesting story.**

**BTW- I tried to word this nicely as to not cause a debate over certain decisions a woman makes regarding an unplanned pregnancy. It's not my business to write any beliefs I may or may not have in a story, so please keep them out of the comments. If you have to know my opinion, PM me, but I don't know why it'd be relavant.**

**Enjoy, and please leave me a review whatever you think.**

"That should just about do it, Ms. Granger," the medi-witch said, covering Hermione's exposed lower body. She sat back up slowly, staring at the medi-witch waiting for the verdict. Through her mind she was praying to everyone she could think of that the pregnancy test was wrong. She had taken the day off work, Fridays were dedicated to paperwork and checking up on cases, so her absence just required her to take her work home for the weekend, something she always did anyways.

"I'm happy to report that you _are_ pregnant," the medi-witch looked at her in the eye.

Hermione seemed to deflate. Her eyes closed, and she breathed deeply to keep from crying.

"I take it this comes as somewhat of a surprise," she suddenly looked concerned.

She nodded slowly, staring at the floor, trying to take everything in. The medi-witch's words were not a surprise, but it also quashed all hope of a false-positive test. She was going to be a mother.

"You're seven weeks along. It's early enough to terminate..."

"No," Hermione shook her head determinedly. She had messed up and gotten pregnant, she would carry it to term, and take care of it afterwards. She felt responsibility towards the child she was now carrying, and she would do her best to be a good mother to her baby.

"Well, then let me give you some information," she summoned a small bag from a nearby cabinet. "There's a book in here that details your pregnancy week by week. Some information on breastfeeding, some information on your diet while pregnant, everything you could ever have a question about, there's a pamphlet or book or paper in here that will answer it. And, of course, you can always owl my office with any questions you may have. My contact information is in there. You'll be meeting with me once a month until your third trimester, then once every couple weeks, then towards the end once or twice a week, all depending on how you are doing. I do a combination of Muggle methods and wizarding methods, so if you so desire we can listen to the baby's heart and get sonogram pictures."

Hermione couldn't really process everything, so she just took the bag and nodded in thanks.

"Would you like to know your baby's gender, sweetie?"

She looked up in shock. It seemed awfully early, but it might be easier thinking of the baby as a small child rather than some form of parasite feeding off her for nine months. "Yes, please," she said weakly.

"He's a boy, dear," she smiled warmly.

Her head was swimming. A little boy. Would he look like Severus? Would he carry on the Snape name? Would Severus be more receptive to a male heir, as was traditionally desired for wizarding families? She tried not to chuckle bitterly at 'family'. Like she and Snape would ever be one.

"Is everything okay, dear?" the medi-witch placed a hand supportively on her arm.

"Yeah," she responded with a weak smile. "It's just so much to take in right now."

"I understand. I see it all the time. In your packet of information there's the address of a counselor who specializes in witches dealing with a single-mother situation. From what some of my other clients tell me, she's very good, very compassionate."

Hermione nodded, but had no intention of contacting the counselor.

"There's also the address for a center for pregnant single witches, where there are support groups, activities, classes, information, and people who have gone through it to give you advice on everything from the birthing process to telling the father."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Set a date with my receptionist for a month from now, and I'll see you then," the medi-witch smiled before leaving the room.

She got dressed slowly, then dug in the bag before finding the address for the center. She turned the small card over in her hand a few times, memorizing the address, studying the picture, trying to decide if she should go and get some advice on how to break the news to Snape. In the end she stashed the card and strode to the front of the office to make her next appointment. If anyone could think of the best way to tell the most infamously cranky Professor of Hogwarts that she was pregnant, it was Hermione Granger.

* * *

Papers littered the desk, beginnings of letters either crumpled up or scratched out. Different ways of telling Snape the news had been written out, read over, and tossed aside. The longest of these had been fifteen inches of parchment. No matter how she wrote it out, it just didn't seem right that she was writing it out. Sighing she reached for her quill for the last time and scribbled her shortest note yet.

_Severus-_

_I have an urgent matter to discuss with you. Expect me at Hogwarts, your office, tonight at 9:30._

_-Hermione_

She didn't read the note over, just rolled it up, sealed it, and handed it to her owl. Before she could think about it the owl was out her window, flapping towards Hogwarts. She paced for the next eight hours, trying to get her head on straight, but it was impossible. What would she say? How would he react? She tucked her wand into her pocket, just to be safe. She doubted she'd have to use it, but one never knew what Snape was capable of.

At nine fifteen, right after she confirmed that Apparation was okay until her third trimester, she Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. Despite the fact that it was a warm night, and that most of the students would be in their dorms, she pulled her cloak over her head, ran inside, and took as many short cuts as possible down to the dungeons. With her hand shaking she reached up and knocked on Snape's office door.

"Ms. Granger," he opened the door and invited her inside. She slipped in and didn't lower the hood of her cloak until he had closed the door behind her. "How is your Committee going?"

"Fine, fine," she muttered, her leg bouncing in anxiousness. "How's Hogwarts?" she looked around the office to avoid looking in his eyes. She wanted to just say it, but she thought a little small talk wouldn't hurt."

"Dunderheaded and dull, as usual, though with a few promising students in some of my NEWT level classes."

"That's good," she said, focusing on jars of interesting looking ingredients she knew she probably wouldn't be able to touch for a long time.

"Can I offer you something? I believe I have some elf-made wine in my chambers..."

"Could I maybe get some water?" she asked nervously.

He coked an eyebrow, conjured up a glass, and filled it with an Aguamenti charm. "What brings you to Hogwarts, Ms. Granger?"

"There's something I need to tell you," she said, taking a sip of water.

"I gathered that from your note," he crossed his arms.

"Well, um, I... I just wanted to let you know... I've come to find out... um... well, I..."

"Perhaps a calming draught is in order?"

"I'm pregnant!" she finally spit out.

He looked at her in shocked silence for a moment. "You're _pregnant_?" he finally repeated slowly.

She nodded quickly. "Seven weeks."

He looked as if he was quickly doing the math in his head. "And you are here because you believe it to be my child?"

"I didn't sleep with anyone else around that time," she said quietly.

"And you're planning on keeping it?" he looked a little paler than usual.

"Yes," she was confident this time.

He pressed his hands to his temples and didn't speak for several minutes. Without looking at her he finally murmured, "Get out."

"Excuse me?" she asked in shock.

"_Get out_," he repeated more forcefully.

"Just because I'm not around, Severus..." she started, determination in her voice.

He slammed his hands on the desk and stood above her, looming as he had done so many times during her school years. "I _said_, get out, Ms. Granger," he hissed dangerously.

Tears welling in her eyes she darted from the office. She ran as quickly as possible out of the castle, knocking a few wayward Slytherins out of the way. The moment she was out of the gate she Apparated to her sister's house, she rang the bell as tears finally came.

"Hermione?" Danielle asked as she opened the door. Without waiting for her to speak she wrapped her sister in her arms and began to talk in a soothing voice, "It'll be alright, I'm here for you, everything will be okay."

It took several minutes for Hermione to calm down enough to move into the living room and sit down. Jeff got them a pot of tea, cups, sugar, and milk before going to check on the girls. Hermione slowly made her tea and was taking her first sip as Jeff returned. Her sister's husband was a big man who reminded Hermione a lot of a nice version of Cormac McClaggen.

"Thanks, Jeff," she smiled sadly.

"Any time, sis," he smiled back.

"So," Danielle sighed. "Let me guess. You told your teacher, and he didn't take it very well."

"He told me to get out," she smiled sadly.

"The bastard," Jeff growled. "Want me to go teach him a lesson?"

"Thanks," she chuckled. "But I think wand trumps fists every time."

"I'm sure he was just overwhelmed," Danielle said supportively, rubbing her back. "Give him a couple days to let it all sink in, then go talk to him again."

"He knows, and he doesn't want anything to do with the baby," Hermione shook her head. "I've done all I can."

"I'm sure that he just needs a day or two..."

"I don't want him to have a day or two. I want him to just stay the hell away from me and the baby."

Danielle and Jeff looked at each other, then Danielle said slowly, "Are you _sure_ that's what you want?"

Hermione nodded decisively.

Jeff got up, walked to the kitchen, then came back and handed a piece of paper to Danielle.

"This is a number for a friend of ours who is a solicitor who specializes in family matters. If what you really want is for him to be out of your child's life, this is the man to call. But I think you should take a few days to think about this. Calm down, think about it, then decide what you want to do," Danielle told her, looking dubiously at the paper.

"I'm not going to shove a child on someone who doesn't want one," she said, folding the paper and putting it in her pocket.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Jeff smiled awkwardly.

Hermione nodded. She wanted nothing more than to get a long nights sleep at the moment, and she was glad that she had some Dreamless Sleep she could Apparate back to grab to keep thoughts of Snape looking so angrily at her out of her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've had all sorts of craziness going on IRL, and I'm going to be taking things at a more leisurely pace for a while.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! If you've written me a question, and I haven't gotten back to you yet, I'm going to try to do that soon. I try to answer all questions, and thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I love hearing what you're thinking, even if it is 'loved it' or 'hated it'.**

**Harry finds out this chapter, and we get a little more insight into why Snape reacted the way he did. You have to wait for Ron to find out, though, for another chapter or two. No quotes again. I sort of wrote this in my head driving back from my weekend trip, and didn't want to revise it when I got back. Sorry, it's lazy, but I promise next chapter will see some quotes.**

**And to better understand Snape 'begging forgiveness', it goes along with my other story (shameless plug alert) Second Chance. Not essential, but that's where that reference came from.**

**Enjoy!**

She woke up before her sister's family, and decided to leave. The girls were excited about a party they were going to later that day, and she wanted to leave them to get ready. She scribbled a short note to Danielle saying that she was fine, that she was going home, and thanking her for all her support. She tiptoed out the back door and Apparated to her own house. She was due in a few hours for lunch with Harry and Ginny, and she needed some time alone to think.

She ran herself a bath, warm but not as hot as normal because the book told her that wasn't good for the baby, and slid in. She stared at her stomach, just below her navel, for several minutes, and wondered what the upcoming months would do to her figure. Would she look ready to pop at six and a half months, like Ginny? Or would she get lucky and carry high and barely look pregnant, like Danielle?

"You're a Snape," she said out loud, poking at her now flat stomach. "You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?"

As if she were getting a response she suddenly had to swallow back a wave of nausea.

Snape. Maybe it was the very name that caused her stomach unrest. There was no hope that he would help her, she was on her own. Which made her have to consider some big decisions. The Head of the Committee position would require her to spend a lot more time at work. Not something conductive to being a single mom. But child care was expensive, and she couldn't just pawn him off on Danielle because she was a stay at home mother. The extra income would help pay for top-notch child care.

Her mind toured through her house. She had a modest, two-bedroom single level home, with a good sized kitchen, an informal dining room, two bathrooms, a den and an unfinished basement. It had been bought and paid for from the proceeds on a biography about her. The second bedroom, which was acting as her library at the moment, was going to have to be converted. The baby needed it's own room. Maybe she could get Harry and Ron help her finish the basement to make her library. She had planning on converting it to a game room/bar in the next year, but her books were more important.

She fit in well with the neighborhood. There was a car in her driveway, which she took to the store when she needed groceries. The lawn was always manicured, the property well taken care of. She was friendly and outgoing. Yes, she was a little mysterious. She worked at home, or at least that was the story. Her friends never showed up in vehicles, but there were often a few in the backyard playing games. Small birds stayed away from her property, as it was not unusual to see an elegant brown owl swooping around. She claimed she had rehabilitated it after it was hit by a car, and now it wouldn't leave her, but several of the neighbors said they often saw it carrying scrolls or letters, as ridiculous as it sounded.

When the water started feeling cool against her skin she got out, and wrapped the towel around herself. She stood in front of the mirror as she carefully did her hair and makeup. The seconds dragged with her lunch looming. How would she break it to her best friend?

Finally she stood in front of her fireplace and, with a deep breath, Flooed to Grimmauld Place. She stepped out of the fireplace in the kitchen, where the sight of Kreacher cooking greeted her.

"Hello, Mistress," he bowed low to her. Ever since Harry had decided that being nice was the best policy towards the house-elf, and had allowed him to return to his beloved House of Black, the elf had been so much nicer to everyone who came to visit.

"Hi, Kreacher," she smiled warmly. "Where are Harry and Ginny?"

"In the baby's room," he nodded.

"Thank you," she responded before bounding out of the room. She passed the place where Mrs. Black's portrait once stood. It had taken a good chunk of gold, and some experts in magic reversal, but Harry said the expense was worth never having to hear her again. She walked up the stairs and heard Harry and Ginny muttering.

"I like _that_ color," she heard Ginny's voice carry from the room Ron and Harry had shared so many times.

"Really? I'm not a huge fan of the green," Harry's voice followed his wife's.

"You just don't like it because of Slytherin."

"No. I don't like it because it looks like it came out the back end of the baby!"

She giggled as she climbed the stairs and peered into the room, which had several squares of different color painted on the far wall.

"If it's that green in the middle, he's right, you know," she said as she entered the room.

"Don't even talk to me, 'Mione," Ginny smiled as she shook her head in disappointment. That's how the best friends greeted each other nowadays. Just start into the ongoing conversation without so much of a hello, you don't need one, you're practically family.

"Okay, I'll talk to Harry," she smiled back.

"Which one _do_ you like?" Harry asked her, studying the squares.

Deciding this might be her chance she took a deep breath, studied the squares, and said slowly, "I'm not going to tell you which one I like the best."

"Why not?"

"I want to keep that color for myself," she muttered.

"Oh, come on, 'Mione," Ginny groaned. "By the time you have a kid Albus will be able to pick his own color."

"Um..." she muttered, smiling awkwardly.

"Hermione..." Ginny said slowly, as she turned wide-eyed towards her. Harry was still studying the squares, oblivious to his wife's shocked look.

"Yes, Ginny?"

"Don't tell me you are what you're implying you are."

"I am," she nodded.

Ginny gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"What? You're what?" Harry asked, turning around, looking confused.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

His jaw dropped, and then started working up and down wordlessly.

"How far along?" Ginny asked, impossible to read.

"Seven weeks."

Ginny gasped again, eyes wider than she had ever seen them before. She knew.

"Who's is it?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"Professor Snape's," she bit her bottom lip.

"Professor Snape!" he shouted as he collapsed into a chair in shock.

"Does he know?" Ginny asked quickly.

"I told him last night," Hermione nodded.

"And...?"

"He kicked me out of his office."

"_He did what_?" Harry and Ginny growled in unison.

"Told me to 'get out'."

"That bastard," Ginny hissed.

Harry didn't say anything, but his eyes narrowed in anger.

"I'm going to give him a little while to calm down, to think things over, and then go talk to him. I'm planning on taking care of my baby all by myself anyways, so I won't be disappointed if he throws me out again."

"You shouldn't have to do it alone," Ginny supported as she gave Hermione a hug.

"I'm fine," she put on a strong face. "Really. I have a good support group of family and friends, and I'm sure that I'll be able to do this."

"We're always here for you, 'Mione."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, still looking angry.

* * *

He poured his fourth glass of firewhiskey of the night. The stack of ungraded essays was growing by the day, now in several piles across his desk. But he had no concentration for the inane drivel written by students who couldn't care less about paying attention in his class. His mind was in one place.

He was going to be a father. And the buck-toothed, bushy haired, know-it-all who had frustrated him so many times throughout her school years was carrying his child. There was a good chance that she knew if it was a boy or girl, and had he been more mature when presented with the news he might know. Male or female, he was going to have a child.

What he _should_ do, what a _moral_ person would do, would be to go to Hermione, beg forgiveness for being such a jerk, and have a discussion on how he wanted to be a part of the child's life, and how he'd like to try to work things out with her so she didn't have to raise the child alone.

But was he the type to swallow his pride and do what he should do? Begging forgiveness had happened only once before, and it was debatable if it was inside his own mind or out. He had done so many things in his life that would probably be good to beg forgiveness for, but he felt no need to do so. But none of those things had produced a life-long commitment like a child.

Did he even want to be part of the child's life? He had grown up with an overbearing and, at times, abusive father figure, and he wasn't sure what a good father did. As much as he worked around children, his contact with parents was limited to the Weasleys and those Death Eaters who had children. As much as Molly and Arthur loved their children, and raised them well, he was wary of turning into timid Arthur under control of a strong woman, or a domineering bundle of mood-swings like Molly. He would find it impossible to be shouting one moment, than kind and welcoming the next. If anything he'd be distant, afraid of forming attachments, and with a quick temper, much like his own father, and much like Lucius Malfoy and the other Death Eaters. Many of them thought that letting their children have whatever they wanted and turning a blind eye to misdeeds was the way to be a parent, and it only beget spoiled, entitled, out of control brats. He was sure that those options were much better than a belittling family-beater such as Tobias was, but what if he really was like the man he had hated so much growing up? What if he lost his temper, as he was prone to do from time to time, and did something unspeakable like raise a hand to his child, only because that's how his father raised him? Could his apple have fallen far enough from his father's tree for him to break that cycle, or had his past deeds as a Death Eater proved him no better than Tobias?

And what of Hermione? As difficult as it was to see her any differently, she was not the same girl who had walked into his classroom at the age of eleven. The insistent, questioning, annoyance that once sat in class was no more, though he did see that girl occasionally peek through much to his chagrin. She was much more mature now, not so eager to show off her knowledge, delighting in the fact that she was making a name for herself outside Potter's shadow. There was no doubt he had a physical attraction to her, and they did have good conversations when they weren't arguing. And their arguments were not in anger towards each other, more intellectual debates. He could do worse for a partner and mother of his child.

She must now be nearing eight weeks. If she had a normal pregnancy he had thirty two weeks left before he would welcome his child into the world, if she'd even let him be there. There was no doubt she'd be angry at him, possibly to the point where she wouldn't talk to him anymore.

There was only one thing to do in his mind. No doubt Hermione would be back within a couple days. She was exactly the type to give him a week to cool off before coming to confront him again, and he, not being the type to go in search to offer the olive branch, would be waiting for her.

He could only hope that Potter, Defender of All Wizardkind, kept out of it, though _that_ was highly doubtful.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review. I kind of used a few of them for a couple ideas for this chapter.**

**Again, no quotes (I'm awful, I know.) As I said in the a/n of my other story, I see the light at the end of the tunnel for one of my other stories (For Their Greater Good), and I've been focusing more of my energy on plotting the last couple chapters of that and less on trying to fit quotes into my weird little brainchildren I call this story. I'm printing out a copy of the quotes, and putting them by my comp so I can think about working them in next time, and hopefully I'll stop being quote-neglectful.**

**Enjoy, and please leave me a review.**

Danielle had started visiting Hermione on her own on Monday nights for dinner. This is where they did all their talking about the baby. They had discussed it, and they wanted to keep the fact that Hermione was pregnant away from her nieces for the time being, until she could figure everything out and was prepared to answer all their questions. Isabelle was second only to her aunt in curiosity and the number of questions asked.

"Have you decided when you're going to tell mom and dad?" Danielle asked, spearing a prawn with her fork.

Hermione groaned. "How about never? Does that sound good?"

"They're going to notice at some point. I'm sure if you're due in April you'll probably have at least of a bit of a bump by Christmas."

"They sell bump-concealing maternity clothes in wizard shops."

"Do they sell baby concealing carriers, too?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No," she grumbled, pushing her noodles around her plate.

"So, when are you telling our parental units?"

"Soon, I guess. I know I probably should, I just don't know _what_ to tell them."

"The truth usually works nicely," she reached for her wine. Hermione was jealous her sister could drink wine, she never knew how much her glass or two a day helped her calm down.

"It works nicely when you didn't get knocked up while unmarried by your former Professor who made you come home in tears once," she clarified for Danielle.

"I'll admit it probably doesn't work as well under that set of circumstances, but it'll probably still work."

"Would you tell them the truth?"

"They raised _you_, didn't they? They're smart enough they'll figure it out at some point," she chuckled.

She sighed. "Maybe I should give it a month or two."

"They're worried about you, you know. It's been three weeks since you found out. You haven't called them in those three weeks. And you haven't seen them in almost two months. Mum is practically pacing. They've been talking about coming over here to check on you for a while now." She was studying Hermione's face suspiciously, almost a hint of guilt in her eyes.

"You're trying to tell me something, aren't you?" She had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Danielle swallowed hard.

"When are they due?" she deflated.

"About fifteen minutes. I told them I wouldn't tell you. I said I was seeing you and talking to you, and that you were okay, but they wouldn't take that for an answer. You know how they are. If it's any consolation, they said they'd bring dessert. "

"It better have bloody chocolate in it," she growled, waving her wand frantically so her house cleaned itself quickly. She had just finished putting on a pot of coffee when the doorbell rang. She crossed her arms and Danielle sighed and went to let them in.

"Hermione!" Joanna Granger walked quickly to her youngest daughter and wrapped her arms around her in a large hug.

"Nice to see you breathing," her father, Barry, smiled.

"Glad you're alive, too," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry to drop in on you like this," Joanna sensed Hermione's hostility. "I know you're able to take care of yourself now, but we're your parents and we worry when you cut off contact."

"I've just had some big things going on in my life," Hermione mumbled. "Danielle promised you have a gift of things you would never recommend your patients eat?"

Barry laughed and placed a box in front of her. "Chocolate cherry cheesecake. The full sugar version. We know it's your favorite."

"I'm somewhat placated," Hermione smirked as she summoned plates and forks from the cupboards. She laid out four place settings and served the cheesecake.

"Coffee?" she asked, making a motion to stand.

"Let me, 'Mione," Danielle stood and rushed to the kitchen. Hermione glared after her. Danielle treated her as if she were already nine months along, spoiling her future nephew well before he was born. Quickly she had four cups of coffee on the table and went to retrieve sugar and cream.

"What big things have been going on, dear?" Joanna asked.

"Well, I got promoted to the Head of my committee, as you know, and we've just been swamped with cases, as well as a few cases I've had to try with the Wizengamot. A few Death Eaters Harry and the other Aurors brought in."

"You seem to really be on the rise in the magical world."

"Yeah, well, being part of the Golden Trio sort of put us on the fast track."

"That still gets me," Danielle chuckled. "'Golden Trio'. Like you expect a bloody statue or something."

"There _is_ a bloody statue of us at Hogwarts," Hermione smiled smugly at her.

"That would be weird as hell. Seeing a statue of yourself."

"Well, you can get one, too, if you go out there and rid the world of some nutter."

"Oh, if that's all it takes, I'll get right on that," she rolled her eyes.

Hermione's watch started beeping, reminding her it was time to take her prenatal potion. She stood, walked to her cabinet, got down a phial, and downed it.

"What was that, dear?" Joanna asked.

She shot a look at Danielle, who made a motion with both her hands as if she were pushing her chips all in at a poker game. She sighed and sat, shaking slightly, staring at her parents.

"Mum, Dad," she swallowed hard and forced herself to say, "I'm pregnant."

"You're what, dear?" Joanna asked, in too much shock to believe what she had just heard.

"I'm pregnant, about ten weeks along, I'm going to have a little boy," she said in one breath.

"I wasn't aware you were seeing anyone," Barry was looking harshly at her.

"I'm not, Dad. I slept with someone once, caught up in the moment thing, and I wound up pregnant."

"I'm assuming you're keeping it, then."

"Yes. I'm seeing the mediwitch, I'm starting to pick out decorations for the baby's room, I'm starting to do my shopping. And I've told the father. He reacted less than optimally."

"That's a nice way of saying he kicked her out," Danielle chimed in.

"Thanks, Dani," Hermione shot a look at her sister.

"Anything to help."

"So what are you going to do?" Joanna asked. "Are you going to get paperwork for him to sign over his rights?"

"I'm going to give him until the weekend, then talk to him again. He is well known for being a little... surly."

"Is it Ron's?" Joanna asked, looking worried.

"That two-timing git? His reproductive organs were well within Lavender's lone territory long before I became pregnant."

"Then whose is it?"

"In for a penny, in for a pound," she breathed before announcing, "Professor Snape."

"Your old potions professor?" she asked in disbelief.

She nodded.

"I thought you two couldn't stand each other," Barry looked at her quizzically.

"Back when I was a student, that was true. But since the end of the war I've talked to him a lot, and I like the conversations we have. He's very smart, he has some very interesting views on magic and current magical news, and the man is a bloody hero. My child could have worse for a father."

Joanna and Barry studied her for a while. "I don't like the situation," Barry finally announced.

"You don't have to like it," Hermione returned. "You have to deal with it or leave me alone."

"You know we wouldn't leave you alone," Joanna shot a look at her husband. "You just have to realize we're a little disappointed in you, Hermione. You're the smart one, we thought you'd have more sense than to go and get pregnant before getting married."

"I'm so glad they've labeled us," Danielle muttered.

"Think about it. If the 'smart one' goes and gets herself pregnant out of wedlock with her former professor, what's that say about you, dummy?" Hermione looked smugly at her sister, who stuck her tongue out at her.

"Girls," Joanna snapped.

"I'm done talking about it, Mum," Hermione shot back. "Right now it's between me and Severus. As soon as I figure things out with him, I'll tell you, but right now I'm not going to talk about it any more."

A shocked silence fell over the room as Hermione looked at each of her family members as if daring them to talk about it any more. No one took her up on the challenge.

* * *

Hermione had departed Grimmauld Place without crying, but Harry knew it was only because she didn't want to shed tears in front of her friends. She had been trying to get Snape to talk to her, and he was ducking her every attempt. Her letters had been left unanswered for two weeks, she had gone to Hogwarts to talk to him to find he had left right before she arrived, he refused to light a fire in his fireplace so he couldn't be reached by Floo. Every time he heard Hermione's voice cracking as she talked about her latest failed attempt he could feel himself getting more and more angry at Snape, and this latest time had been the last straw.

He strode through the halls of Hogwarts, causing students to jump out of his way in shock. It had been a long time since the media had portrayed him as an angry person, and many of the younger students could not remember seeing The Boy Who Lived looking furious.

"Snape!" he demanded, pounding on his former professors office door. He pressed his ear to the door and heard movement, so he continued pounding. After five minutes he had finally pushed Snape's patience to the limit.

"What, Potter?" he snapped, opening the door so quickly Harry took a step back.

"I need to talk to you," he said, not waiting for an invite and pushing past Snape into the office. The professor quickly closed the door behind him. "Hermione," Harry started shortly.

"Don't you think this is a matter best left between me and her?" he growled back, resorting to crossing his arms and looking angrily at the raven-haired man in front of him.

"Yeah, I do. Unfortunately you don't seem to. You've been ignoring her!"

"I've been taking the time to process the news."

"Oh, well then, take all the time in the world. It's not like there's any kind of deadline on this, that baby will wait for whenever you feel ready."

Snape glared at him.

"I'm watching my best mate crumble before my eyes, and what's worse is she's carrying a baby. Merlin knows what all this stress is doing to it, I can see what it's doing to her. Ginny and I are alternating dinner plans with her sister to make sure that she's eating, we've had to get her co-workers to make sure she eats lunch. She sits off looking into space a lot, we can tell she's been crying. She's been sleeping more, not just a couple hours, we've had to go get her out of bed to get her to eat lunch once. She's stopped reading, for Merlin's sake!"

A strange look came over Snape's face. It almost looked like guilt.

"I'm worried about the baby," his tone had softened, almost pleading. "But I'm more worried about Hermione. I didn't think she's expecting any big display of love and affection or anything, but she wants a little acknowledgement of the situation. She wants you to tell her what you want. She's been to the solicitor. She has a stack of papers for you to sign giving up all your rights, including a magical severing, sitting on her desk at home. I don't think that's what she wants, but she's giving up on you. She's carrying your child, Severus, and you can't put quill to paper to tell her a damn thing?"

Snape looked lost deep in thought. Harry waiting for any type of reaction for several minutes before striding towards the door in frustration.

"Potter," Snape said quietly.

"Yes?" Harry turned to look at him.

"Tell her I'll meet her. Tomorrow night at eight."

Harry nodded once and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So... you know those quotes I promised? Yeah... I didn't put them in here. I've been thinking of this chapter since the evil plotbunny that started this story made it's way into my head, and it's been written in my brain since day two, I just didn't want to change it to add a quote. I'm putting another A/N at the end to explain the challenge I did manage to meet with this chapter, though.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This story has gotten more reviews by chap 7 than any of my other stories, and it really makes me want to write more. Unfortunately, RL is going to make updating a little difficult for a while, I'm moving sort of quickly because I have to if I want to have a job in a month. My husband already moved, so I've been playing single mommy on top of everything else going on. Once I move and get situated it should be easier for me to update (my new place has wireless internet so no typing on my laptop, then moving it to my desk PC)**

**Ahem... moving on...**

* * *

She nervously walked into Hogwarts the next night, sticking to lesser-known corridors and secret passages, even though it added ten minutes to her journey. Finally she found herself knocking on the door to Snape's office.

"Enter," he barked.

She opened the door and walked inside. Snape was sitting at his desk, reading over homework, a small girl copying lines sitting at a tiny desk in the corner.

"You may go," he ordered the girl, who scrambled up, handed in her lines, and scurried out without a word.

"Lines, Severus?" Hermione asked as the door shut behind her.

"She makes Longbottom look talented and graceful," he muttered, not looking up. "I was afraid of her causing more problems than she would be able to fix."

"You know," she nagged, "that is exactly the type of student you should be spending more time..."

He held his hand up for her to stop. "May we please get to the matter at hand?"

She certainly didn't like the phrase 'matter at hand', but she sat in the chair he had indicated, and waited as he cleared his desk of everything but a blank piece of parchment, a quill and ink, and a small, old-looking black box.

"Foremost," he started, studying his hands which lay folded on the desk. "I owe you an apology. I am not proud of how I reacted when you gave me the news, and my avoidance of you since then."

"That's a bit of an understatement," she shot at him.

"I deserve your hostilities, and I do not expect you to forgive me quickly for my actions. But I do want you to know that I am remorseful for what has transpired recently."

She shook her head slightly, eyes lifted towards the ceiling in a half-roll. "Considering your reaction, and your subsequent refusal to have any contact with me, I came to this little meeting prepared." She reached into her large purse and pulled out a manila envelope. She tossed the papers onto the desk between them, knocking the quill to the side.

"I'm assuming these are the papers Potter mentioned yesterday?" he eyed the envelope but made no motions towards it.

"Yes. I'm not going to waste your time if you don't want to see me or our son..."

He took a visibly sharp breath at the word. She paused, but then continued.

"If you don't want to see us anymore, I just need you to sign those, owl them to me, and you'll that will be the end of that."

"Those documents, if I sign them, will terminate any rights I have to my... our son?"

"Legal and magical rights, yes. I covered my bases, Severus. I went to see a Muggle solicitor, as well as a Magical one. If you're going to do this, I want to make sure you're not going to change your mind and try to take him from me in a couple years."

There was a long silence as he stared down the envelope as if it were an enemy. "Is this what you want?"

"I think it would be best..."

"That's not what I asked," he said, finally looking up at her, black eyes studying her face. "I asked if this is what you wanted."

She stared right back at him, taking a few deep breaths as she considered him. "No," she said slowly. "I want him to know his father, because, as much a bastard as you are, you are a hero and he is your son. I think it would be beneficial for him to know you. I just don't want to be those people that shout at each other every time they're in a room together. And our relationship has been genial at best, downright spiteful at worst."

"Genial? It's a little harsh to say that's the most we've been to each other recently."

"I'd consider it an accurate description."

"And what of that night?"

"I won't deny that I had some sexual frustration, I'll assume that you did as well, and all that night was simply relieving ourselves of that frustration. It wasn't the start of anything, it didn't make us anything more or less than what we were before, it just gave us more of a physical knowledge of each other."

"And that fact that you're carrying my child?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not the first woman to carry the child of a man she does not love," she whispered, pretending to study the wood of his desk as casually as possible. How she kept her voice from breaking was beyond her.

He opened the envelope and pulled out the papers. He glanced at each one, where her solicitors had affixed little stick-on arrows where his signature was needed, as if he would just place quill and ink to it without reading. Maybe that's what they were hoping for. I'll charge you loads of gold to draw up some papers, you take them, he signs them, you bring them back, we file them, that's the end of that, no real work on our part. What would they do if he refused to sign the papers? What would they do if he, just from spite, made them earn their fee? That would probably upset Hermione, which was certainly not his goal.

"I'll sign," he said, lifting his quill, then looking into her face. She tried not to betray her emotions, but her features had fallen slightly. "_If_ you tell me that's what you really want."

"What do _you_ want, Severus?" she asked.

"I want you to be comfortable, Hermione, in raising our son to be the best person he can be. Even if that means I must stay away."

"And if I want you to see him? If I want you to take him every so often, raise him, teach him, take care of him. Every other week, every other weekend, once a month, I think we're mature enough adults to be able to talk that out and agree without having to fight or take it to court or all that you'd expect from two people who can't stand to be around each other."

He smiled faintly and looked at the small box. "What would you think if I were to say that I would like to spend as much time as possible with both our son, _and_ with you?"

She looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Slowly he leaned forward, and pushed the box towards her. She took it and opened it. Inside rested a simple golden ring.

"Severus..." her head shot up to look at him in shock.

"It's wrong of me to expect you to shoulder this responsibility alone, and it is my duty as a man to not only provide for you and my son, but to not pass my responsibilities to you, your friends, and your family. Consider this my way of telling you that I would like to be a first-hand part of our son's life, not just the man he goes to visit every other weekend."

She swallowed hard. "Are you asking me to marry you?" she whispered.

"That was the eventual goal of my little speech."

"Wow," she looked down at the ring. "That was certainly not what I was expecting." She didn't want to tell him that she thought it the least-romantic proposal she had ever heard of, though surprisingly not all that surprising for a proposal from Severus Snape. She looked from Snape to the ring, to her stomach. This was the last thing she expected. She had weighed what she thought his reaction would be. She thought most likely he would want to see his son on occasion, once a month, every other weekend at most. Part of her thought that he might take the papers, sign them, shove them back at her and tell her to get out again. But ask her to marry him? Never.

"I... I can't, Severus," she whispered, closing the box and pushing it back towards him.

He looked as if he was not stunned by her refusal, but not saying anything.

Tears were brimming in her eyes. "You are an unimaginable bastard," she sobbed.

"Pardon?"

"You kicked me out when I told you I was carrying your child. You went to great lengths to avoid me for weeks- don't shake your head! It's no coincidence that every time I came to Hogwarts some student told me you had just left. You Flooed out, or flew into the woods like the bat you are, whatever it was you left so you wouldn't have to speak to me. I wrote you daily, you never wrote back, not a single damn word. And do you know what I was thinking about the whole damn time?"

"No," he whispered.

"That I should have seen this coming. That it's _my_ fault for being stupid enough to let you in, to think that any part of you was any different than the man who called me insufferable, who treated my friends so unfairly, who, despite being on the same side as us, could never open his mouth to say a nice word. You always seemed dedicated to what you chose to do, but you didn't choose this, so how could I expect to think of it as anything else but another 'brat' of a student you couldn't stand?"

He opened his mouth to argue, but couldn't find what part of her argument was faulty.

"I don't want you to feel that sort of responsibility towards me. It's no longer the age where if a man gets a woman pregnant a wedding has to happen before the birth. Call me a hopeless romantic, but I haven't given up on the idea that one day I'll meet the man who is perfect for me, who I can fall truly in love with, and who can love me back regardless of my past."

He took a deep breath, face impossible to read. "If you desire not to see me again, I can only say I most likely deserve to be treated as such. However, do not make the mistake of thinking that I would make such an offer solely out of a feeling of obligation. You are a beautiful, intelligent witch that will, without a doubt, make any man you choose to be with happy and honored to be with you."

She studied him for a minute, hand resting on her stomach, mind moving much too quickly for him to be able to tell what she was thinking. She looked at him confidently. "If you want to give this a try, not for the sake of the baby, not because we're about to be parents, not because you feel some sort of obligation or responsibility towards me, but because you want _me_ for _me_, I'd be willing to go on a date with you. But I want you to think about it for a minute. Make sure that it's because you could see yourself with me, even if I wasn't pregnant with your child. Not forgetting what we did that night, just as if nothing came from it. I want you to think for a minute without the baby crossing into your mind, just me."

He sat back, eyes considering her, mind racing. It didn't take him a minute before he looked at her, sat up straight and muttered, "I would be honored if you would accompany me to dinner the Saturday next. I promise that if either of us find it less than enjoyable I will have no hesitations to discuss a visitation schedule with you, sign paperwork to that effect, and leave you be."

She considered him, then nodded. "Next Saturday, then," she muttered, getting to her feet.

He hurried to the door and held it open for her. She walked to the door, then stood facing him as if she wanted to say something, but the words weren't willing to come. She stared at the buttons on his robes before muttering, "Good night, Severus."

His eyes scanned the hallway behind her quickly before he took one of her hands, lifted it to his lips, and kissed it gently. "Good night, Hermione."

She walked through the castle, debating if she were more confused now or when she had entered.

* * *

**A/N: The challenge was the 'Proposal Challenge' from Writing2stayhalfsane on HPFC. It's a two part challenge, the first be write a fic where one character proposes to another and is turned down. I hope I did that part well, though the proposal isn't horribly traditional.**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I did it! I managed to fit in one 'Overheard in Hogwarts' quote! I told you I would! It's underlined.**

**Ahem... anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please, keep them coming! I do take suggestions from readers to heart, so if I'm writing something you don't like, or that's totally unbelievable, or if I'm writing something you do like please tell me so I can stop/rewrite/keep going, whatever.**

Hermione decided to visit Harry and Ginny the next day, knowing it Harry wouldn't wait very long for news of their meeting. She let herself into Number Twelve and heard voices coming from the sitting room. She walked towards the sound, only to feel her stomach drop as she realized she wasn't the only visitor to Grimmauld Place that day.

"You should have seen that last catch, Harry," Ron sighed, sitting back on the couch after what must have been a very animated recounting of his latest Quidditch game. "It was epic!"

"My Won-Won is so talented!" cooed Lavender, sitting upon the redhead's lap and playing flirtatiously with his hair. Hermione couldn't tell if the wave of nausea that passed over her was morning sickness, or hearing 'Won-Won' again.

"Yeah, well, it was good," Ron blushed furiously.

On the other side of the room Ginny looked like she might vomit herself at any moment. Hermione had to take a deep breath to steel her nerves enough to enter the room.

"Hermione!" Harry smiled excitedly as he saw her.

"Hullo, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender," she forced the half-hearted greeting out to the last two.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron muttered, looking away from her. "Feeling well?"

"Yeah," she replied shortly. "You?" she asked out of politeness. She really didn't give a damn if he was 'alright', let Lav-Lav worry about that. She didn't wait for his reply, instead she walked across the room and sat next to Ginny.

"Everything okay with the little package?" Ginny whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Charming. I have stories, but let's wait until your brother and his cling-on aren't here," she replied at the same level.

Ginny chuckled. Neither girl was fond of Lavender, but they put up with her for Harry and Ron's sake. Hermione sill considered Ron a good friend, despite him cheating on her and leaving her. They had been through too much together to never want to see him again. Still, she found it much easier to get along with him when Lavender wasn't anywhere near them.

"Ron was telling us all about the latest Weasley family Quidditch match," Harry informed her.

Ginny huffed. "Things would be a lot different if I could play. You would have no chance, _Won-Won_."

Lavender shot her a look.

"Well, Quidditch playing is what, number three hundred and ninety four on the list of 'One Million Things You Can't Do While Pregnant'," Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah, right before 'Plan a trip of more than fifty kilometers without a potty break'."

"I think that's part of the 'Never be more than a hundred meters from a toilet' clause."

Ginny laughed, but seeing Ron look as though he were trying to figure something out made her stop suddenly.

"Oh, I'd love to be pregnant," Lavender sighed dreamily, looking fondly at Ron.

"You've got time," Harry said as Ron looked too in shock to say anything.

"But you look so beautiful, Ginny, and I really want a baby."

"Babies grow up," Ginny informed her, as if this might not be obvious to her. "Soon you might have a little Fred or George terrorizing your house."

"As long as it doesn't grow up to be like Professor Snape," Lavender said with a pointed look at Hermione.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Hermione asked angrily.

"I saw you snogging him at Harry's party. A little desperate, are we?"

"You must be pretty bloody thick to think I'd sink low enough to snog someone out of desperation," she shot back.

"Lavender, stop..." Ron groaned, blushing.

"No!" she turned on him. "Stop defending _her_! _I'm_ your girlfriend. _Me_. Not Hermione. You should be siding with _me_!"

"He's only siding with logic," Hermione scoffed at her.

Lavender stood. "You know, if you weren't such a bloody bitch you might be able to do better than Snape!"

"Severus is a good man," Hermione stood, staring her down.

"If you can't get anything younger or better looking!"

"Just because one values brains over looks doesn't make them desperate. Though Ron must value neither, you cow."

Lavender raised her wand quickly

"No!" Hermione cried, arms instinctively covering her stomach.

Lavender and Ron stared at her in shock.

"Lavender, get out," Ginny ordered, pointing towards the door.

"But..."

"Just go," Harry said firmly.

"Fine. Come on, Ron," she turned and strode towards the door.

"Yeah, just a minute," he murmured, eyes widely staring at Hermione's stomach. He waited until Lavender was down the stairs before whispering, "You're pregnant?"

Hermione nodded, hands falling away from her stomach.

Ron stuttered as he searched for words. "When?" he finally finished.

"Twelve weeks. It's not yours," she whispered.

He exhaled in relief, but it immediately turned to concern. "If it's not mine, whose is it?"

She swallowed before whispering, "It's Severus'."

"_Snape's_?" Ron's eyes widened again.

Hermione nodded.

"How long have you two been...?"

"We haven't been seeing each other. It was a one night stand, the night of Harry's party. I guess we forgot to cast the contraceptive spells."

"That sort of explains why you got all protective, huh?" he chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah. I guess," she cracked a smile.

They stood, looking each other over for a minute in awkward silence.

"You know, I'm here for you, Hermione. If you need anything, just tell me," he strode over to her to envelop her in a hug.

"Thank you, Ron," she whispered into his shoulder.

"Is everything okay between you and Snape?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "We're, uh, we're going to try to work it out, see how things go."

"You know, for cranky prats, you could do a lot worse."

"Thanks, Ron," she gave him another half-smile.

"I should probably get going," he muttered, hearing Lavender calling for him.

"Yeah. See you."

He gave her another awkward smile as he disappeared from the room.

"He took that pretty well, didn't he?" Harry muttered after they heard the door close below.

"He's probably just relieved that he's not going to be a father," Ginny said, leading Hermione back to the couch. "Speaking of which, how is the dad-to-be?"

"Believe it or not, he asked me to marry him," Hermione chuckled.

"No, he didn't!" she gasped, glancing at Hermione's left hand.

"It wasn't in any kind of romantic, down on one knee fashion. It was more his way of telling me that he wanted to be part of my life and our son's life, probably coupled with a more traditional idea of what happens if a man gets a woman pregnant without being married."

"Please tell me we're not going to your wedding any time soon."

"No. Maybe a double date, but I told him I'm not ready to get married."

"But you're going out with him?"

"Yeah," she chuckled. "You finally got what you wanted, huh?"

"What?" she looked surprised.

"Don't play dumb. You two have been trying to push us together ever since Ron and I broke up. You might have thought you were being slick about it, but it was pretty obvious."

"Well, you have to admit you have a lot in common," Harry smiled sheepishly.

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at Harry in a good imitation of the look Snape had given them so many times in their potions class. "Are you saying that I'm the female Severus Snape, _Potter_?" she sneered dangerously.

Harry laughed. "I'm not saying you're cranky or anything. I'm saying both of you are smart, cunning, and loyal."

"Just because two people have similar characteristics, that doesn't mean they'd make a good match."

"Don't talk yourself out of this before you even go out with him once," Ginny moaned. "That would be such a Hermione thing to do."

"I do not!" she protested.

"Sure. You don't," Harry rolled his eyes. "Just go with the flow on this one, okay? Do you think we'd try to set you up if we didn't think you'd be a good match.

"And trust me, you're going to want a man around when those second-semester hormones hit. I can't imagine trying to keep yourself satisfied by yourself. You'd get carpal tunnel syndrome or something," Ginny smirked.

"Ginny!" Harry looked horrified and turned bright red. Hermione laughed. She hadn't even thought about physical relations, and now she had another thing on her constantly expanding list of worries.

"What? You're upset because in another month or so you'll be a father and won't be getting any," she winked at him before picking up a catalogue of baby items.

"Sweet Merlin, Ginny, have you ever heard of too much information?"

"We're girls. There's no such thing as too much information when it comes to talking about our physical conquests," she said casually as she flipped a page.

"They say talk is overrated."

"Please. Last time you told me something was overrated I got pregnant. Oh, Hermione! Look at this nursery set! It'd be perfect for you."

"It's black," Hermione said, looking at the page.

"It's perfect for Snape's kid. It's exactly what you need to make him daddy's little boy."

Hermione chuckled.

"What?"

"I'm trying to picture anyone surviving after they called Snape 'Daddy'. It's not working. He's probably going to have the baby calling him 'Sir' within a week."

Ginny chuckled. "I still think it's cute. And it would go so well with that dark green you liked when we were looking at paint colors. It'd be a perfect little Slytherin lair."

"Let's not get Snape's hopes up. His mother is a mudblood and proud of it, there's little chance of the little guy getting into Slytherin," she rationalized. But it made her nervous. How much Snape would her son have in him?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: *checks around corner to make sure no one's throwing things at me* I know, I haven't updated for two weeks. I'm sorry! I moved, and I'm still getting used to my new job. Please don't be mad. I would have had this done earlier, but I had to look a couple things up, do some research, and make sure it was perfect. I find this the most difficult of my stories to write because I'm trying to keep them as in character as possible.**

**I got the idea from a date the husband and I went on at a fundraisingthing. It wasn't a professional restaurant, but it was an experience either way. And some of the most fun I've had on a date, though a bit messy. Dans Le Noir? is an actual place, and it does involve dining in complete darkness which is a lot of fun because you don't know what you're about to eat, you have to rely on your other senses, and no one cares if you forgo the knife and fork because no one sees. Though I did manage to eat a plate of risotto in the dark with my fork, though I found a few grains decided they'd rather be on my shirt. Nothing to make you feel more like a two year old...**

**Please review, even if you do need to yell at me for making you wait. I promise that I'll try to be quicker about it in the future.**

* * *

She had seven outfits laid across her bed, and was now marching up and down, eying each one as if she were a General inspecting her troops. She finally decided that the best way to decide was to eliminate until she came down to a single one.

The first went because it was green. Wearing green on a date with a Slytherin almost seemed desperate. So that one went back into the closet.

The second went because it was red. Wearing red almost seemed as if she were trying to draw the old house lines in the sand again, and might start the day off on a hostile tone.

The third went because it was too short. She had her fun with Snape, and she didn't want to advertise that she was looking for anything like it again just yet.

The fourth went because it was too old looking. He knew she was no prude, why cover most her legs in a dumpy-looking dress?

The fifth went because it was too formal. It might give the impression she was expecting him to spend a lot of money on her, and that she was high-maintenance.

The sixth went because it was too casual. She didn't want to look as if she had no interest.

That left the final outfit- a simple, ruched black dress. It covered the bump. Sadly she had to admit that, while probably not noticeable to the casual observer, a tight outfit would reveal the small betrayal of what was underneath. While the baby was constantly on her mind, she hadn't given much thought to the fact that she was starting to grow a little until her favorite jeans started feeling a little more snug. Reluctantly she had shelved them for a looser-fitting pair, knowing they would only become more tight in the coming months. And while she didn't want to forget she was pregnant, she didn't want the baby to be the only topic of conversation, and she really didn't want Snape uncomfortably staring at it all night.

Slowly she began to get ready, forcing herself to take calming breaths every so often. Why did it feel so wrong to be going on a date with Severus Snape? Maybe it was just nerves, or maybe it felt wrong to be calling it a 'first date' when, in less than six months, she would be holding their child.

She got dressed and went to her living room to wait. Her nieces, who had been over earlier, had left a mess on the floor, and she decided to pick it up by hand. Snape had said he preferred to go out to a Muggle place, but she still tucked her wand into her purse just in case. Once she had finished cleaning she sat in her lounge chair, an open book unread on her lap, as she became progressively more nervous.

At Hogwarts Snape was also finishing getting dressed. His hair had been tied back neatly at the nape of his neck. He wore black slacks, shirt, and jacket, and debated adding a deep green tie before deciding it might look too stuffy, and it didn't really matter where they were going anyways. He had discretely polled some of the staff, as well as listened into some of the older students, and had come across an idea that he was sure would be perfect for two people who wanted to have a meaningful conversation over dinner more than anything else. He booked reservations, converted some of his gold to Muggle money, and it was soon going to be time to see if Hermione would take to his idea.

Once ready he strode through the castle, thankful that there weren't many students around to give him quizzical looks, and through the grounds until he was outside the walls of the castle. Steeling himself he Apparated to a safe point in an alley just around the corner from Hermione's house, then stalked through the twilight to her door.

She jumped up as soon as she heard the doorbell ring, straightened her dress, and walked to the door. She counted to three before opening.

"Professor," she said, looking over his outfit, sounding impressed.

"Miss Granger," he replied, though without a hint of the venom he had spat those same words with so many times. "You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you," she said, closing her door behind her. She made sure it had a locking charm on it before she tucked her wand away and turned to him.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out an arm for her.

They walked toward the safe point in the alley. She was unable to take the silence. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Always with the questions," he sighed, sounding slightly frustrated. "Can you not trust me?"

She felt a wave of irritation pass over her, but she let it pass. She held onto his arm as he tightened his grip on her and Apparated to another alley in London. They made sure no one was looking, then he steered her across the street and started walking along the window shops.

She didn't ask anything because she didn't want to hear a diatribe, so she just let him lead her down a few streets, past a few shops where she pointed out some interesting window displays, past a couple crowded restaurants, and finally stopping in front of their destination.

"Dans Le Noir?" she asked, reading the sign above the door. "What? Don't want to see me at all tonight?"

"I have it on good authority that it will change the way you think of food," he said, opening the door for her.

"Whose authority?"

"Minerva came here just a few months back with a 'special friend'."

She opened her mouth, but shuddered at the thought of Minerva McGonagall getting physical with anyone. She seemed so... asexual.

Inside they chose their menu, and Hermione locked up her purse. Snape got himself a glass of wine, she ordered herself a non-alcoholic cocktail while they sat. They waited for a few minutes, then a guide came to lead them to their table. Snape didn't want to touch the man, so Hermione planted her hands on his shoulders, let Snape place a hand on hers, and were led through the curtain. Immediately Hermione could hear dozens of people around them, having conversations, clinking glasses accidentally against plates they couldn't see, the misguided attempt at putting a fork to the food. She realized she was completely at the mercy of the man walking them to their table, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling, not unlike the time she and Harry followed who they thought was Bathilda Bagshot into her home. Quickly she realized that the worst the Muggle man in front of them could do was make them accidentally bump into a table or knock someone trying to take a drink, and she let the unnerved feeling pass.

The guide, who said his name was Anthony, helped them into their seats and said he'd return with their first course soon. He placed the glass of wine in front of Snape, and the drink in front of Hermione.

"This must be difficult for you, being in a dark room with complete strangers," she said, partially to know where Severus was sitting in relation to her. She felt the side of the table, it was square, and feeling the wall behind her she realized they were sitting in a corner. She placed her drink in a place that was two inches from her plate, so she'd know exactly where it was.

"It does make the other... senses more attuned," he said softly, and she could tell he was sitting to her left.

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

"There is a foursome sitting approximately twenty feet to my left. One of the men is gloating about a rather profitable business transaction he made this week. He's lying."

"Unbelievable," she said, rolling her eyes, safe in the knowledge that he couldn't see her doing so. "What, exactly, made you come to that conclusion?"

"Inflections in his voice. He is much bolder, much more boastful, now that his face cannot betray if he is telling the truth or not."

"You can hear all that, from twenty feet away, and tell his is lying?"

"It comes from years of experience hearing students lie to me about why they couldn't get their homework done, and from thinking they were sitting too far away from me for me to overhear them."

She felt her face go red when she realized a particularly racy conversation she had with Parvati Patil in their third year while in Snape's class, under that very assumption. Parvati had admitted a not-so-small crush on Professor Lupin, while Hermione had admitted that she thought Lupin was a nice man, but her crush on an older-man was not for her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Parvati, who noticed her cheeks going pink, correctly deduced that the crush concerned the man who was teaching them a the time, called her 'nuts' and went to work chopping ingredients, never revealing the crush to anyone.

"So," she managed to sound as casual as possible. "How do you know that's not just how he talks normally? Doesn't one usually need a reference point?"

"I have a reference point," he whispered even lower. "You forget my other skills when it comes to finding out if someone is lying or not."

"Severus Snape," she hissed, sounding like a prefect. "You stay out of that Muggle's mind!"

"One can never be too careful," he said dismissively. "Especially when certain people want one dead, and a restaurant with no light would be a perfect place to do it."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Do you honestly think some Dea... some _D.E._ is going to come try to assassinate you?" she muttered so low she wasn't sure if he could hear it.

"It never hurts to be too careful," he muttered back as the waiter arrived with their first course. She dropped the subject only because she was sure the waiter might overhear something they shouldn't be letting slip. Knowing where he was going must have helped, because Anthony expertly placed their food, asked if they needed any drink refills, and left.

She carefully felt the top of her food. She knew it was some kind of risotto, and thus probably something she didn't want to eat with her hands as once had Danielle tell her about. She groped for her fork and, using her other hand to feel the side of the plate, started eating. The food was good, and she could tell that whatever Snape was eating (and she could distinguish it's smell from that of her own food, his smelled good as well) he must be enjoying because he didn't sound disgusted when he spoke again.

"I heard that you are quite the stickler for the rules when it comes to your committee," he said.

"I wouldn't so much call it a stickler for rules as much as a realist. Most of the creatures that make it as far as my committee are dangerous and need to be disposed of. I'm just doing that for the safety of others," she replied.

"And how do you make the determination for a creature that you might not be so sure about? Do you give them the benefit of the doubt?"

"I try to," she snapped, irritated he was questioning her judgment. "Many of the animals that come before us are pets, loved and well cared-for. I would not put a dog to sleep because it bit someone if that someone just so happened to be breaking into his house. You have to look at the circumstances, the type of creature, and the care and setting it's being watched over in."

"And if your dear friend Hagrid should appear before you with another one of his bizarre 'friends'?"

"I love Hagrid," she said stiffly. "But I'd have to weigh his feelings against the safety of those around him. He does live at the school, with many trouble makers who don't always follow rules and guidelines set up for their own safety, and I wouldn't want anything around that might wind up killing a wayward student. If it were up to me I never would have let him breed those... things for the tournament, I don't care if they needed something else in that maze."

"You do seem to have found a balance, then, between your job and your feelings."

"Yes. Because it is my _job_ to maintain_ at least_ the appearance of impartiality."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked dangerously.

"You may have changed somewhat since the end of the war, but you cannot tell me you weren't completely biased against my old house. And, from what I've heard, still are to some degree," she replied.

"Maybe those students who live in your old house have a tendency to be more reckless and quicker to break rules, and thus earn punishments, than those students in other houses."

"Or _maybe_," she hissed quietly, "you have a grudge from nearly thirty years ago that you just can't get past, and you're still taking it out on those students you feel represent those who wronged you in the past because you don't seem to realize that not all Gryffindors are James Potter and Sirius Black. _Let it go_, Severus!"

She knew she had gone too far the moment she said it. She stared down in the direction of her plate, immediately wishing she hadn't pushed. He didn't return, he didn't make a sound, from what she could hear he didn't even move. Part of her wanted to reach out and feel him, just to make sure he didn't manage to Disapparate silently. Anthony announced himself again, cleared their plates away and placed new ones in front of them, but neither moved to start eating after he had left.

Slowly, cautiously, she felt around the corner of the table, and, half expecting to not feel anything, she reached out her hand. Her fingers made contact with fabric, and with a quick touch she knew she had found his arm, which was crossed over his chest. She brought her hand to his shoulder and rested it there, fingers absentmindedly playing with his hair.

"I'm sorry, Severus," she whispered, hoping that if he was using Legillimency on her that he knew she really meant it. "I shouldn't expect you to just get over what happened to you. Goodness knows I'll never forgive Bellatrix for what she did to me, and I'm not going to lie and say I'm sorry she's dead."

"You're entitled to your opinions about how long school grudges should be held," he muttered, still not moving.

"But that doesn't mean I should force those opinions of you."

"No one," he said, maneuvering his arm so he could take her hand in his. "Not even Potter knows the _full_ story about what happened between us that night. I would appreciate it if you held off on passing judgment on me until such a time that you do."

"It was a spur of the moment thing. More a defense of my own house than a commentary on you and your situation. I should have been more sensitive," she replied, running her fingers lightly over his.

She heard him let out a small chuckle, and would have paid anything to see his face. "Our conversations are certainly not the same when we're not in the presence of Potter and his somewhat hot-tempered wife."

She opened her mouth to protest him calling Ginny 'hot-tempered', but shut it again when she realized that while it sounded harsh, it wasn't too far off the truth. "We don't have anyone to steer us back to the pleasant side of things," she remarked instead.

"While the conversation might not have been ideal, I enjoy the situation much better," he said, hand closing around hers.

Acting on impulse she reached over with her other hand, and as if she could see him perfectly well her fingers found his face. She guided his face down to hers, and pressed her lips to his. Kissing him in the dark, after all her other senses had been heightened by the lack of sight, was a very different situation than what she remembered from their night together. She could focus on the feeling of his lips moving against hers, smell the aura of different potions ingredients on him, hear him sigh as if he wasn't sure this moment would have come. It was one of the most sensual experiences of her life, images of their night together flashed in her brain, and part of her started yearning to re-live that night.

The conversation stayed pleasant for the rest of the meal. After their dessert, they were led back out the curtain by Anthony and stood by the lockers for a moment as their eyes got used to the visual stimulation again. Once they both felt confident in their abilities to walk without tripping over anything again they made their way out onto the street and back to the alley. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her before Apparating them back to the safe point by her house, and she held it tightly as they walked through her neighborhood to her house.

"Here," she muttered, stripping off the jacket and handing it back to him as they walked up to her front door. "If I keep it I might as well start a collection of your jackets, seeing as I still have that one you left here that night."

"If you're that hard up for clothes, Miss Granger, you might want to reconsider working for the Ministry, which is known for paying people far less than they're worth."

"Do you want your jacket back or no?" she said in mock frustration.

"Maybe next time?" he raised an eyebrow, the only part of his face that betrayed any part of what he was thinking.

"I'd like that," she smiled. Slowly he bent his head to give her another kiss, though this was much more chaste than the one they shared at the restaurant.

"You have a very nosy neighbor," he said, nodding slightly towards the house across the street where Hermione could see the curtains opened a crack.

"She's like Harry's Aunt Petunia, prides herself in knowing everyone's business and being the first to gossip about it," she rolled her eyes.

"And I'm assuming you'll be the topic du jour tomorrow?"

"Then I might as well earn it," she muttered, pulling him down for another kiss.

If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn she saw the corners of his mouth upturned slightly when he pulled away from her.

"Next Saturday it's my turn to pick. I'm going to have a time topping eating in the complete dark," she said, not quite ready to let go of his hand.

"I look forward to it," he said, pulling away from her. "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Severus," she replied. She turned to unlock the door. Nosy neighbor must have closed her curtains, because when she turned to get one last look at the Potions Master he had disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Slightly shorter, still important. No quotes, sorry, but I was somewhere I couldn't look any quotes up!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She woke up the next morning to the sound of her front door slamming. There was only one person who had a key and used the front door while arriving.

"Get up, little sis!" Danielle's voice sounded through the house.

"Go away!" Hermione groaned, pulling the blankets over her head.

"It's almost eleven. Time for you to get up," she said, entering the room and pulling Hermione's blankets off of her.

"Did you bring reinforcements?"

Danielle chuckled. "The girls are back with their dad. He's taking them to a movie today, a daddy-daughter date thing. Speaking of dates..."

"I'll talk when I'm well rested," she said, using her wand to summon her blankets and wrapping them tightly around herself.

"It must have been a hell of a night if you don't want to get up this morning," she said in a knowing tone, sitting on the side of the bed. "You need to eat. Skipping meals isn't good for the baby."

"Ugh," she groaned, sitting up. "What are the chances of getting breakfast in bed?"

"Depends. How much are you going to tell me?"

A loud 'pop' came from the kitchen.

"I thought you said you didn't bring reinforcements," Hermione groaned.

"I didn't _bring_ anyone," Danielle held her hands up, looking innocent. "Now if my phone just so happened to dial your friend, Harry..."

"'Mione?" Harry's voice carried down the hallway. "Are you home?"

"In here!" Hermione called, sitting up a little more and situating her blanket around her legs, covering the short nightie she was wearing.

"Hey, Danielle," Harry smiled as he walked into the room, taking a seat on the other side of the bed. "So, 'Mione, how was it?"

"Not talking until I have food," she mumbled, running her fingers through her hair, trying in vain to straighten it.

"I don't know how much talking you need to do," Harry noted, looking pointedly at the black ruched dress that was strewn haphazardly across a lounger in the room.

"It wasn't like that," Hermione hit him with a pillow.

"Fine," Harry grumbled. He went into the kitchen and made a production of banging things around before bringing her in a plate of toast, eggs, and sausages. She took it with a quick 'thanks', and began eating hungrily. Harry and Danielle exchanged stories back and forth as she ate slowly, occasionally joining into the conversation with a quick comment. When she was mostly finished Danielle looked at her excitedly.

"Now talk, woman," she demanded.

"Can't I at least get dressed first?"

"You forfeited the right to get dressed when you asked for breakfast in bed. Come on, sis, you've made us wait long enough."

"Fine," she sighed. "He took me to Dans Le Noir? in London..." she started.

Danielle gave an appreciative 'oh'. Harry leaned in slightly as if waiting for more.

"We talked, we argued a bit..."

"Not surprisingly," Harry rolled his eyes.

"... we got past it, he brought me home. End of date."

"That is so _not_ the whole story," Danielle crossed her arms.

"As much as I'm willing to reveal while still in my night clothes," she smiled back.

"Fine," Danielle stood in a huff, striding from the room. Harry followed her, closing the door behind him. She got out of bed and took her time putting on clothes, brushing her hair and her teeth, and washing her face. After she could think of no more ways to stall she went out to her living room and sat down slowly on her armchair, feeling like she was sitting on the wrong side of the table at a police interview.

"Now. A few more details, please," Danielle said, leaning forward, placing the tea she had made for her and Harry on the coffee table and looking at her sister expectantly.

"What do you want to know?" Hermione decided the best strategy was playing dumb.

"Lets start at the beginning. We saw what you were wearing. What was he wearing?"

"Why is that important?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Because what a person wears tells a lot about their feelings towards the date. If he dressed casually it's because he's not interested. Overdressed and he's trying too hard and it comes across as a little pathetic. What he wore is _very_ important."

"No wonder women are all mental," he groaned. "You think there are meanings behind every little thing, including what we choose to throw on when we're taking you out."

"Enlighten us, then," Hermione egged him on.

"We put on something that will make us look good, and that might up our chances later on. Yeah, we know not to wear jeans to a fancy restaurant, but you can't expect us to do so much thinking beyond that," he put it simply.

"You really don't think that men coordinate their outfits based on where they are going?"

"Oh, no!" Danielle cut in. "You're not changing the subject. Now, what was he wearing?"

"But I want to hear about how men choose their clothing based on where they're going. Now if you were getting pizza and a movie, Harry..." Hermione sounded genuinely interested.

"Harry can give you a big lecture on the subject as soon as you're done telling about your date. You've stalled long enough."

"Fine," she grumbled. "Black suit, black shirt, no tie." Her new strategy was to give as little information as possible.

"Sounds like Snape," Harry muttered.

"What did he say when he got here?"

"That I looked lovely."

"I see," her eyes brightened. "Did he tell you where you were going?"

"No, and he snapped at me for mentioning it," she shrugged.

"He snapped at you?" Harry looked angry.

"Yeah."

"Did he apologize?" Danielle continued the questioning.

"No."

"And you didn't hex his bits off?" Harry asked, disgusted.

"Just because you still harbor your old hatred despite telling anyone who listens what a hero you think he is..." Hermione shot at her friend.

"Save it for later," Danielle demanded. "You obviously must have forgiven him because you didn't turn around and come right back, did you?"

"No. We went. We ate. We talked like adults. Everything was good. Why do you have to analyze every part of the date? Don't you trust me to know how things are going?"

Danielle opened her mouth, but shut it again immediately. She looked like she was thinking quickly for a second, then said, "I'm your sister. I'm just looking out for your best interests."

"I know, you're just being the protective older sister. I just don't want to recall and analyze every word of the conversation. Let Severus and I have some secrets."

"Okay. Just answer one question: Did you kiss?"

Hermione answered by turning bright red. She quickly got up when the doorbell rang and rushed to it. There was some murmuring from the door and a moment later she came in clutching a large bouquet of various colored roses.

"Wow," Danielle breathed.

"Can I get a picture?" Harry chuckled. "A romantic gesture by Snape? When is anyone ever going to see this again?"

"Shut up," Hermione shot him a look as she placed the roses on her mantle.

"I'm liking this guy," Danielle sat up studying the flowers eagerly.

"You haven't met him," Harry pointed out.

"He's not that bad," Hermione shot him a look.

"When do I get to meet him?" Danielle asked excitedly.

"When you get to," Hermione replied shortly.

"Let's double next weekend. I'll get Mum and Dad to watch the girls..."

"No. Give us a few more dates, alright?"

"Fine."

"How about me and Ginny?" Harry asked. "We've already met him, it's nothing new to us."

"Double no. Isn't Ginny about to pop?" she added as if this meant she were chained to her bed.

"We've got three weeks before her due date," he sounded surpised that his wife's activities may be somewhat limited.

"Shouldn't she be taking it easy?"

"Since when is dinner a stressful situation?"

"It's stressful when there's someone there she frequently argues with."

"She doesn't frequently argue with Snape," he rolled his eyes.

"She does. He's not her teacher anymore, he doesn't intimidate her anymore, and she's taking the opportunity to voice her true opinion on everything, regardless if he argues with her or not. They can debate for hours and _don't_ pretend they don't because you usually go and play Quidditch when she starts in on it," she crossed her arms.

"They've got nothing on the debates you two can get into."

"Speaking of debates," she said in an irritated voice, looking over at the flowers. She saw something nestled in the stems she hadn't noticed before. She stood and walked over, reaching in and extracting a small envelope.

"What is it, 'Mione?" Harry asked, looking at the letter.

"My guess, based on the look and feel, is a letter," she shot back, holding open the top and looking at him in annoyance.

"Thanks for the information, o wise one!" he smiled back at her.

She rolled her eyes as she opened the note. Inside was a single piece of parchment, on which a short note was written in the familiar scrawl of the Potions Master.

_Meet me in the park two miles from your house._

She glanced at Danielle, then Harry, folded the note slowly and put it in her pocket.

"What did it say?" Danielle asked.

"Nothing," she said, walking to her coat closet and pulling out a light jacket.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I forgot I have to be somewhere... important meeting for, uh, work."

"Right. Say hi to Snape for me."

"I will. See you later," she said, rushing out the door. She decided to take her car, hopped in, and pulled out of the driveway. She drove to the park and started walking around. She finally found him sitting on a bench overlooking a pond. She walked over, not wanting to seem too eager by running, and sat next to him.

"I was wondering if you had gotten my note," he said. "I had to send it after I had sent the flowers, as I didn't want someone to oversee it."

"It was quite clever," she nodded, sliding so she was right next to him.

"My intention was to stop by your home, as I had matters to discuss with you that you had made clear you didn't want discussed on our outing, but seeing as I would have been interrupting..."

"It's just Harry and Danielle, my sister."

"I wasn't sure it was time for introductions," he muttered, taking her hand gently in his.

"What were you wanting to talk about?" she asked, looking up into his face.

"I am aware you have already seen the Healer once, possibly twice."

"I went to see her again a couple weeks ago. I have two more weeks before I have to go again."

"The financial burden of this should not fall only on your shoulders, Hermione," he said, looking down at her. "Please tell me what you're paying the healer so I can provide you the gold for your next visit. Also, taking into account the girl you were at Hogwarts, I'm sure you're starting to plan a nursery for the baby, and I will, of course, be picking up half of that as well."

"Severus..." she muttered, feeling her cheeks go pink. "I'm not expecting you..."

"I have told you before, Hermione, that it is my obligation to assist you in any way may need it."

"Thank you," she whispered, then she thought of something. "Why don't you come back to the house and we can talk about the nursery? Plan it together. And I'm sure you'll be needing some stuff as well, if you're going to be caring for him at Hogwarts."

"I would come, but again, I don't believe it's time for introductions to your family quite yet."

"You got me pregnant, Severus," she pointed out, sounding annoyed. "You're going to have to meet them at some point, they're going to want to know the father of my child."

"But now isn't the time," he stated firmly.

"The time is not when we're in the delivery room. Remember that, because if I have to make introductions while I'm in labor I can all but guarantee you that you won't like what I call you."

She saw the corners of his lips upturn in a slight smile. "I have been called worse," he assured her.

"You'd be surprised," she said stubbornly before shifting herself so she could press her lips to his. Neither one noticed that a few meters away a blonde girl and a raven-haired boy with a lightning shaped scar were watching them from behind a tree, both looking triumphant.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who gave this a review. You guys rock!**

**Now, to the story...**

* * *

The next Saturday was their next official 'date', and Snape had left it up to Hermione to decide. She skirted the issue when talking to Danielle, Harry, and Ginny all week, saying she had an idea and that they'd hear all about it Sunday, but no earlier than three in the afternoon. Danielle and Harry immediately made plans for an early dinner at Hermione's house.

Snape had been surprised when he received an owl the Thursday before the date telling him she would meet him at the front doors at eleven that Saturday night and to dress warmly. It seemed awfully late for a date. Nevertheless he had agreed to let Hermione choose what she wanted to do, and at ten forty-five he was striding through the corridors on his way to the front door.

"Severus?" a voice called after him as he passed the Transfiguration corridor.

"Damn," he swore, stopping and turning to face McGonagall, who was coming toward him with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing out and about tonight? This isn't your weekend to patrol."

"I know. I just wanted to take a bit of a stroll. Has that become a crime now?" he replied.

"You have been out of your dungeons a lot more recently," she said casually.

"One can't keep isolated forever."

"I see," she said raising an eyebrow at his sudden change of life philosophy. She looked up at him as if she expected him to expand on why he was obviously leaving the castle wearing his heavy cloak.

He stood there, looking at her, not saying anything until she relented and stepped aside.

"Have a good night, Severus," she muttered, watching his back until he whipped out of sight. He didn't meet anyone else before he reached the large front doors, which he opened just enough to slip out.

"Hi," Hermione emerged from the dark wearing her own long cloak and holding a large blanket and a basket and carrying a flickering lantern.

"Hello," he greeted her with a quick kiss, then relieved her of the basket. "May I inquire as to why you show up looking like we're about to go on a picnic even though it's late?"

She shook her head. "You wouldn't let me know, you don't get to know. Come on," she smiled, reaching for his hand. She walked him across the grounds until she came to a long expanse of open ground by the lake, sheltered from the lights of the castle by a large hill. She set to work spreading the blanket on he ground.

"So this is exactly what I thought it was," he said as she took a seat in the middle of the blanket and patted the ground next to her in an invite to join her. When he did she opened the basket and pulled out a variety of snack foods- fruit, cheese, chocolate, and a thermos of hot cocoa.

"I'm actually going to test you on how well you remember astronomy," she smiled at him, and, studying her face in the dim light from the lantern, it was impossible to tell if she was joking or not.

"And you weren't willing to give me a weeks opportunity to study with Aurora Sinestra?"

She smiled. "I just like to look at the stars," she sighed, turning the lantern down so there was barely enough light to see each other, then laying down to gaze upwards.

"I think you've spent too much time around Firenze," he muttered.

"Oh, Severus," she shook her head. "You can't tell me you don't just look up at the stars on occasion."

"Actually I can tell you exactly that. I find beauty elsewhere," he said, looking at her silhouette.

"Like what?" she asked, as he laid next to her.

His hand found hers.

When she spoke she sounded slightly embarrassed. "I remember that first day you mentioned you found beauty in the mist given off by a simmering potion."

He was taken aback by the fact that she remembered. "It is a true beauty that few appreciate."

"It's hard to appreciate when you're afraid your Professor is going to make you poison your toad," she pointed out.

He didn't say anything.

"It sometimes makes me feel insignificant," she whispered. He looked over at her, and saw she was staring straight upwards. "Like everything I've ever done doesn't matter. There's how many galaxies, how many stars, how many planets? I wonder how anything I do makes any difference in the grand scheme of things."

"I guess that all depends on how much value you put on a single human life. When you consider the stars and the galaxies and everything that may or may not be out there, it doesn't seem like much. But to someone, almost every human life is worth all that. Parents and children. Lovers. Those best friends who can go through living on the run from an insane murderer for months on end."

"Almost every human life?" her voice sounded curious.

"For example, I can think of no one who values my life in such a way."

"I can," she whispered, moving the hand that was holding hers so that it rested on her stomach. "He may not seem like much to you, but right now you're his world."

"To be fair, you are. I'm nothing more than a random person he may or not be able to hear my voice. He knows you, your voice, your heartbeat."

She placed her hand on top of his, thinking of the tiny person growing underneath. How much of her life did he know? What was he aware of? Did his knowledge of her heartbeat mean he knew it raced whenever she caught sight of Snape? Did he know the man who caused that reaction in her was the same one that caused her stress on so many occasions?

"Okay. You don't think you're everything to him. What would you say if I thought that way of you?"

"I'd say you're a liar," he replied without missing a beat.

She turned to look at him, the fire in the lantern causing shadows to dance on her face. "What makes you so sure of that?"

He kept his face towards the stars as he stole a glance out of the corner of his eye. "Because you have so much more to life than me. We're one level above 'good friends'. If I were to die I'm sure you'd be saddened, but that doesn't mean you'd be devastated. I'm pretty sure that you like me at the moment, but you wouldn't call it love just yet."

"And what are you feeling about me, Severus?"

He turned his head to look towards her. "I like you. A lot. In fact, I would think you're the most important person in my life at present. Would I call it love yet? No."

"Do you have any regrets about that night?"

"Do you think I would regret sleeping with you?"

"No. But I think you may regret not casting a contraceptive charm."

He studied her for a moment. "There's no point in having regrets. Unless you still have that time-turner we can't go back and change anything. "

"And if I did have a time turner?"

"You don't. So there's no point in having this conversation."

"You don't like talking hypothetically, do you?"

"I find it pointless. We can't change the past so why bother talking like we can? Talk hypothetically about the future, it's not hypothetical, it's either planning or suggestions. You speak so-called hypothetically to someone you either have a path you have to follow, or you're trying to get them to follow the path you want. There's motive behind everything, including your little questions on whether or not I would choose to have this child if I had the choice. You're trying to gauge how I'm dealing with the fact that I'm going to be a father even though I never wanted to be a father. The answer to that would be, I believe I'm dealing with it quite well. While I'm not thrilled at the circumstances, I am anticipating the birth of our son, and I will be there to support both of you when you may need it. And since I am seeing you, I would hope you would think that my intentions are to be there as much as possible."

She looked back towards the sky. "That conversation wasn't nearly as fun as I thought it might be," she chuckled.

"You actually planned our conversation?" he chuckled.

"I had a bit of an idea about how it might go. I guess I forgot to take into account what a git you are."

He chuckled again. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You like having control over things, don't you?"

"That's not fair. Just because I'm forced to exert some level of control over certain things in my life..."

"'Certain things'..." he repeated slowly.

"Someone has to be the responsible one in the group," she said firmly. "If I left things up to Harry and Ron they would have passed 'Quidditch 101' with flying colors, but they'd probably still be in their fourth years."

"At least you admit that you're the driving force behind their success."

She turned on her side to face him. "If I remember correctly you don't like discussing Potter, and probably Ron less so, when we're alone together."

"I'll say this for you," he said, turning his face towards hers. "You have a remarkable memory."

"It helps, at times," she muttered, moving forward and catching his lips with hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as her lips moved slowly against his, his hand gripping hers tightly, pulling her gently to him. She pressed herself to him, wrapping a leg around his, moving her lips more urgently, her other hand twisting into his hair. Her hormones were raging, she felt a desire building up that she hadn't felt since that first night with him. He was responding enthusiastically, holding her to him, relaxing slightly under her affections.

She backed away slightly. "There is one memory I'd like a refresher course on," she whispered against his lips.

"Are you sure?" he responded.

She replied by pressing her lips to his a little more urgently. She continued to kiss him for another minute before she pulled away, stood up, and gathered their things. They walked quickly through the grounds to the front gate, and Apparated to her house the moment they were outside the protections. She dropped the basket, blanket, and doused lantern onto a table in her front hall and immediately turned to press herself into him again.

They broke apart with a start by a soft hooting sound. Hermione looked around and her eyes fell on her brown owl, which was sitting on her mantle, a note clutched in it's talons.

"Who the hell would be writing me this late?" she asked, breaking away from a growling Snape and going to get the note. She scanned it and gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ginny went into labor. She's going to have the baby. Harry wants me there." She looked up at him apologetically.

"You should go," he said, sounding disappointed.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him again.

"Do you want to come with me?" she asked.

"I should get back to the school," he muttered, grabbing for any excuse not to see a Weasley giving birth, least of all to another Potter.

"I'll floo you when I get news," she said, throwing her cloak back around her.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he said.

She looked at him for a moment, then flung her arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss. "I'll stop by after the baby is born."

"Take your time," he gave her a half-smirk.

"Goodnight, Severus," she said, throwing a handful of Floo powder into the fire and disappearing.

Feeling he had just about enough of the hyper-multiplying redheaded Weasley clan Snape Flooed back to his quarters at Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know in the canon HP world Albus is the second son. I mixed them up earlier in the story, and decided to keep it. I changed his middle name, as I don't think Snape would be pleased with having a Potter with his name.**

**I have an idea. I've got a few name ideas for Hermione and Severus' baby, but nothing is really 'wow' with me yet. So I'm opening it up to you. Send me your name ideas, I'll pick my favorite five, throw in a few of my own, and open it up for a vote on my profile. You have a week before I make my choices, so get them in by next Saturday, midnight Illinois time. And, TimeRose, while I LOVE your suggestion let's keep it for a joke, as Snape would never go for it.**

**Thanks for reading, thanks to everyone who left me a review so far. You're awesome!**

* * *

She arrived at the birthing center by Floo moments after Snape left and strode to the front desk. For safety reasons St. Mungos had opened up the center away from the main hospital, and it had a much more homely feel than the main hospital.

"Hello, dear," the elderly witch behind the desk smiled as she approached. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said, though the witch nodded knowingly. She was recognized almost everywhere she went. "Harry and Ginny Potter wanted me to come."

"Of course, dear," she said, standing and beckoning Hermione to follow her. They walked down a hallway, passing a medi-witch carrying a young baby into their mother, a station where several Healers were chatting happily, and a woman in labor who was being coached through some breathing exercises by a supportive husband. She tried to picture Snape talking to her soothingly while she trying to breathe through a contraction, and the image just wouldn't conjure itself in her brain.

It was easy to tell which room Ginny's was. They rounded a corner and she could see several redheads standing outside one room.

"Thank you," she said to the elderly witch as she sped up to join the group.

"Hermione," Molly smiled and enveloped her in a hug while wearing an excited smile.

"Hullo, Mrs. Weasley," she replied with a quick glance at the door. "How is she?"

"She's holding up. They kicked us out so she could be examined by Healer Knox. They told us that if you showed up that they wanted you to come in when the Healer is done."

At those words a plump woman wearing light blue robes emerged from the room, beaming. "She's coming along nicely. It shouldn't be long now. I gave her a bit of a pain potion, nothing that would hurt the baby, but enough to take some of the edge off."

"Go in," Molly urged her, looking excited.

Hermione opened the door slowly and walked inside. Ginny was lying on a bed in the middle of the room, wincing as she had a contraction, Harry holding her hand and whispering encouragingly to her. She closed the door behind her and waited for the contraction to pass.

"Thought you might not be coming," Harry smiled at her as Ginny relaxed.

"I was on a date," she replied, walking in and taking the chair he was gesturing at.

"And how is Snape?"

"He's got another reason to hate you right about now."

"What did I do?" he asked in surprise.

"Let's just say you chose a very inopportune time to go into labor," she smirked at Ginny.

"I'll remember that if I ever have another one, which right now is looking very doubtful," Ginny muttered with a groan. "And for the record, you could have finished your activities before you came. It's probably going to be a few more hours."

"I thought I'd put the brakes on the 'activities' before they got too heated."

"Oh, great. Now he's going to be extra-cranky next time we see him," Harry shook his head.

"Now if 'Mione gets to him first," Ginny winced as another contraction started.

Hermione looked away. She knew it would be her in that bed in a few months, but she didn't want to see her future now. She didn't talk until the contraction passed. "Enough about me, how are you feeling, Ginny?"

"Like someone's hitting me in the stomach with the Cruciatus curse every minute or two."

She forced a smile.

"Sorry," she blushed as she realized her mistake. "I forgot you had..."

"Don't worry about it. Is there anything you need from me? I could go get you something to eat, Harry."

"Trust me, Molly's all over that one," Harry smiled.

"I'll leave you to it, then. Call for me if you need anything," she left quickly before Ginny started another contraction. The door didn't close all the way as Molly forced her way in. Arthur, Ron, George, and Angelina were all sitting in a private waiting room across from Ginny's room. Arthur's head was on his chest as he dozed, Angelina was flipping through a magazine, Ron and George were playing chess to pass the time.

"Hi, Hermione," Ron gave her a quick hug as she sat next to him.

"Hullo, Ron. Where's Lavender?"

"Out with her friends," he sounded bitter. "She didn't want to come here. Said it would waste her Saturday night."

"Hey, 'Mione," George said, smiling widely as his queen took Ron's bishop. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. How about you?" she replied. Her sweater was warm, but she was only wearing a tank-top underneath, which fitted nicely on her form but left little doubt about her expanding stomach.

"Guess what?" Angelina smiled mischievously.

"What?"

She responded by thrusting her left hand towards Hermione. On her ring finger was a large, sparkling diamond ring.

"Oh, congratulations, you guys!" Hermione smiled excitedly, taking Angelina's fingers and studying the ring. "It's beautiful," she smiled at the beaming Gryffindor girl.

"I love it. He proposed last night. Tied it to the tail of his broom and challenged me to a game of Quidditch. First to catch the Snitch wins. He caught it without me noticing, then let it fall off his broom. I rushed after thinking I was about to win..."

"And nearly knocked me off my broom in the process," George beamed. "I probably should have used a floating charm, but I was so nervous I didn't think about it."

"You? Nervous? I don't believe it," Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah, well, she's such a cruddy Seeker I thought it would be dark before she noticed the bloody thing," he explained before ducking a playful slap Angelina aimed at him.

"Anyways, I want to know if you'd be one of my bridesmaids?" Angelina asked her. "Since you're practically a Weasley, I want my future 'sister-in-law' standing up with me."

"Oh, I'd love to!" she said excitedly.

"I already found a dress I love," Angelina suddenly went much more feminine than Hermione had ever known her. She shoved an ad at her, pointing to a picture of a pretty blonde witch modeling a corset-topped dress.

"Oh, that's pretty," Hermione muttered. "When were you thinking of getting married?"

"We're not sure yet, but we were thinking around his birthday in April."

"Oh," she felt her face fall.

"Is that a problem?"

"It's, well, I'm not sure I'll be able to wear that dress come early April."

Angela's eyebrow shot quickly upwards.

Figuring that they would find out soon anyways Hermione made sure the coast was clear of Molly, then lifted her sweater off, revealing her bump.

George and Angelina both gaped at her. "Hermione... wha.. how?" George stammered.

"Well, you see a man and a woman both occasionally get the biological urge..." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I know how babies are made. I just didn't expect you to show up..." his eyes suddenly went wide with realization. He stared, open-mouthed at his little brother. "Is it yours?" he hissed.

"No. He's not mine," Ron said, face turning red.

"Too bad. Then you could have ditched Lavender for the smart one," he made a face at Ron's current girlfriend's name.

"Whose is it?" Angelina whispered, shooting a look at Arthur as Hermione put her sweater over her bump, covering it but still keeping her cool.

"It's... er... well..." she looked at Ron for support.

"You might just want to tell him, 'Mione," Ron muttered, placing an arm around her.

"It's Professor Snape's," she said quickly.

"It's whose?" George shouted.

"What's going on?" Arthur woke with a start.

"Sorry, dad," George muttered, forcing his wide eyes off Hermione. "Just got a little over-excited at a good move."

"Oh. Hullo, Hermione," he smiled at her, noting Ron's arm around her. Ron noticed his quick glance and pulled his arm off Hermione as if he had been burned.

"Hullo, Mr. Weasley. Excited?"

"Very," he smiled back. "Though it would have been nice if this was during waking hours."

"They come when they come," she smiled.

"Yes, yes," he stretched before standing. "Is Molly in there?"

"You know Mum," George rolled his eyes. "The medi-witch is going to have to put her in a full body-bind if she doesn't want her to deliver the baby herself. And she might as well because it'll save Harry and Ginny the trouble because you know they're going to have a time of it getting the baby away from her."

"Yes, yes," he said with a chuckle. "I think I'm going to go in there and see if she won't give them a bit of a rest." He crossed the hallway and disappeared into the room.

"Professor Snape?" George hissed in a low voice, picking up their conversation.

"Yes, well, I always found him so irresistible," Hermione replied with a sigh.

"You did?" he looked like he might be sick.

"Well, I did for at least a night," she shrugged.

"That's disgusting, Hermione. I thought you were smarter than that."

"Don't even start her," Ron warned as he casually captured George's queen.

"Is everything okay?" Angelina asked her, genuine concern in her voice.

"I'm fine," Hermione nodded, grateful for the sympathetic voice. "I've worked things out with Severus and the baby is doing well. Everything is okay."

"I'm here if you need anything," she said, giving her arm a supportive squeeze. "You must be exhausted."

"I am a little tired," she replied, yawning at the suggestion.

Angelina transformed one of the chairs into a lounger, then summoned a pillow and blanket from a nearby cabinet. Hermione took them with a quick 'thanks'. As she laid down Angelina turned down the lights in the room until a single light was hanging over the chessboard. It only took a few minutes for sleep to overtake her.

"'Mione? Hermione!" too soon she felt herself being shaken awake.

"Whatsamatter?" she said, sitting up quickly. She blinked a few times to adjust, then saw Ron standing next to her, beaming widely.

"Harry and Ginny have been asking for you," he said.

"Right," she said, standing up and walking across the hall. She opened the door and was immediately wrapped in a pair of tight arms.

"Harry?" she asked, unable to see past the messy black hair.

"'Mione," he pulled back, smiling wider than she had ever seen him before. "Come meet Albus Sirius Potter."

He stood back, and she got a full view of Ginny cuddling a tiny, black-haired boy wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Oh, my goodness, Harry," she whispered, walking over to the bed to get a better look. Up close she saw that the boy greatly resembled his father, down to the quick glimpse of green eyes she managed to catch after a toothless yawn. "He's beautiful."

"Thank you," Ginny and Harry said in unison.

"Want to hold him?" Ginny asked, carefully holding him out to her.

"Of course," she said, cradling the tiny person in her arms. "Hullo, little guy," she cooed. "I'm Auntie Hermione."

"You should listen to her," Ron appeared at her shoulder. "Because she's the one who will teach you how to survive Hogwarts."

"How are you feeling, Ginny?"

"Like if Harry ever looks at me that way again I'm going to hex him in a very sensitive place," she smiled in exhaustion.

She chuckled, rocking Albus slightly. He yawned again, nuzzled up to her, and fell asleep. She held him for a few minutes until Ginny started to look longingly at her offspring.

"Congratulations," she whispered, handing the bundle back to his mother. "I think he made you a present."

Ginny checked the baby and groaned. "You know, 'Mione, This would be great practice..."

"No way. I've got a few months before I'm changing more than I ever wanted to deal with."

"I pushed him out," Ginny held Albus towards Harry. "You get the first dirty diaper."

"Okay," Harry fake pouted while he lovingly took his son and went to go change him.

"You sure look happy," Hermione stood next to him, watching him carefully change his son.

"I don't think I've ever been happier," Harry replied. "Is it weird that I even like changing his diaper?"

"It's part of being a new dad. You'll get sick of it quickly," she smiled. Again she tried to picture Snape standing over their newborn son, changing his diaper lovingly, but it wouldn't come. It hit her how un-fatherly Severus Snape really was.

"I'm back," a voice called behind them. Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Molly and Arthur, each laden with armloads of food, entering the room. She made a fuss handing out food to Ginny. Behind her back Ron stole a sandwich.

"Are you hungry, Harry, dear?" Molly asked as Harry finished Albus' diaper.

"Very," Harry said, picking Albus up and turning around. Hermione turned next to him.

Molly stopped mid-stride towards Harry, eyes glued on Hermione's stomach. Her jaw dropped and her hand not holding the food flew to her mouth.

It was then Hermione realized that her sweater was sitting on the transfigured lounge back in the waiting room. Her mouth opened to explain, but the room suddenly started spinning.

"Hermione?" Harry's distant voice sounded as she reached out for something to steady herself on, but the room was spinning so fast she couldn't find anything. She tried to call for help, but she felt her knees hitting the ground and the next moment everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm having one of those 'short chapters with substance' weeks. Sorry it's not as long as usual. I threw in a quote, though! I've been really bad about that, haven't I? It's underlined.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome! Hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

Harry sprung into action the moment Hermione hit the floor. While Ron and Molly both ran to Hermione he rushed for the door and called for the Healers. Two blue-robed witches ran in, conjured a stretcher, and carried Hermione's still-limp form out.

"What just happened?" Ginny asked, wide-eyed, clutching Albus.

"I don't know," Harry whispered, looking torn between staying with his wife and hurrying after his friend.

"Go," Ginny said. "Be back in fifteen minutes with news."

Harry nodded and rushed out of the room, Ron at his ankles.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as they caught up to the Healers.

"I'm guessing she collapsed due to low blood pressure. Has she been drinking enough water?" one of them asked, maneuvering the stretcher into an empty room.

"I didn't see her drink anything," he replied, looking as if he was straining to remember.

"She's probably dehydrated. Maybe it fluctuated rapidly, we'll know in a little bit and tell you," she said, closing the curtains. The second healer appeared with a clipboard.

"Are you the father?" she asked Ron.

"Oh, no, he's, um, not here. At work," he stammered.

"You may want to notify him. Her husband, is he?"

"She's not married," Harry said. "I can call her sister who has the right to make medical decisions for her if she's incapacitated."

Ron shot a look at him.

"She told me, just making sure in case something bad happened," he shot at him. "She's a Muggle, though. It's going to take her a while to get here."

"I see," she scribbled something onto the clipboard. "We're going to do a series of tests, wand only stuff, just to make sure she and the baby are okay. It's probably nothing, if there's something we need to do that's beyond what we normally do I'll contact you to contact her sister, okay?"

"Yeah," they nodded in unison, each trying to look around the curtain.

"Go back to your son, Mr. Potter."

Reluctantly they left the room and started walking back down the hallway.

"Somebody should tell Snape," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron looked at him. "_Someone_ should."

"My wife just had a baby," Harry started.

"Mum's got it covered. I had to walk in on that rather awkward moment where my sister was getting checked. I need to find the, what do the Muggles call it? Brain bleach."

"You can't punish me for your completely crappy timing."

"There's only one way to settle this mate," he stopped and held a clenched fist out.

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry looked at him.

"Only fair."

He sighed, then held a fist to Ron's. Harry drew paper, Ron drew scissors.

"Damn," Harry swore, making a face.

"Make it quick. Ginny will kill me if you take too long," he smirked before walking towards his sister's room.

"We're not friends for ten minutes!"Harry called after him, Summoning his cloak he ran to the fireplaces in the lobby, grabbed some of the Floo powder, and called out "Hogwarts!"

"Potter!" McGonagall's shocked but still stern voice rang in his ears as he walked out.

"Oh, crap," he kicked himself in the head mentally for forgetting that Flooing to Hogwarts in general would send him straight to the Headmistresses' office.

"It's six thirty in the morning and your Flooing to Hogwarts. Somehow I doubt that you got off at the wrong grate," she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I meant to Floo to Snape's office. I was just in a bit of a hurry."

"Ginerva just had your son, and the first person you run to is Severus Snape?" her eyebrow shot towards her hairline. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just... there's something I have to tell him. And time is of the essence, Professor. I want to get back to my wife and son."

"How is it everything that has to deal with Severus is somewhat out of sorts lately?"

"Trust me, you'll know soon enough. Can I just go, Professor?"

"Severus is probably already up, working in his lab," she nodded.

"Thanks!" he shouting, running out the door. He didn't stop running until he was pounding on the door of Snape's lab.

"Potter?" Snape looked at him in shock as he opened the door.

"It's Hermione," he panted. "She collapsed."

"What happened?" he said, reaching for the cloak hanging by the door.

"They don't know," Harry shook his head as Snape pushed past him.

"We'll Floo from my office. Is she in St. Mungos?"

"Their Birthing Center."

The professor stopped dead, then turned quickly to stare at Harry.

"She's not having the baby yet," Harry shot at him, pushing him towards his office. "Ginny just had our son, she was visiting us."

They didn't speak again as Harry followed him quickly to his office.

* * *

Slowly the black in front of her eyes began to lighten. There were sounds in her ears, but they sounded as if they were under water. She was uncomfortable, but when she tried to move she found her limbs felt heavy. Breathing deeply she managed to open her eyes. The walls were cream, hung with blue shades, most certainly the neutral, sterile hospital environment. The sounds became more clear, and it was most certainly Mrs. Weasley and Snape arguing in a low voice.

"You had no right..." Mrs. Weasley was hissing.

"I hardly think it is any of your business," Snape snapped. "What happened between the two of us is only between us."

"But now there's a child involved!" Hermione could picture Molly's face turning redder than her hair.

"And we are doing our best towards that child," Snape replied in his harsh monotone.

"She's little more than a child herself!"

"Considering that your daughter, who is younger than Hermione, just had a child with her husband I'd think that, despite your hopes that they never grow up, Hermione and her group of friends that include your offspring are, in fact, adults."

"Compared to you..." she started in a scolding tone.

"What I'm about to say is going to make you madder than you already are. Shut up. You are neither her mother, nor mine. You have no right to be chastising either of us for our adult decisions. Now, stop trying to make me feel sorry for something she entered into willingly. I'm going to go see her now. Alone."

Before she could prepare herself the curtain opened and her former professor stepped in, letting the curtain fall close behind him. He scowled at her, arms crossed.

"They tell me you haven't been drinking the proper amounts of fluid," he said flatly.

"I wasn't thinking about what I was drinking, my best friend was having a baby," she shocked herself by speaking.

"The wife of your best friend was having a baby. I'm at a loss to think of why that would preclude you from putting a cup to your lips."

"I wasn't really thinking..."

"That's obvious."

"You're an arse," she shot at him angrily.

"I care about the health of our son. And about your health. You have such a tendency to think of everyone above yourself you forgot to follow that strict diet you've been put on."

"It was one day," she protested.

"Which is apparently all it takes," he said, eying her, but not moving.

"I'm sorry. I promise to take care of myself. It was stupid of me. Can you stop being mad at me now?"

"I'm not mad at you."

"You have a funny way of showing it," she shot him a look before adjusting so she was lying on her side.

"I won't apologize for not running into here and fawning all over you. I can go get Molly if that's what you want," he said with a tiny shrug.

"I'm not expecting that. I'd settle for a less hostile pose."

He considered her for a moment, then went to sit next to her.

"If you're going to be here and intimidating why don't you go scare the healer into letting me go?" she said, shifting so she was on her side facing him.

"I talked to the healers when I got here. They want you to stay for a day, make sure everything is okay, fill you with potions that will make them think they're making you better, then send you home for a day or two of rest. Which you probably won't take."

"I have to be at work tomorrow morning," she pointed out.

"They can sentence dangerous creatures to death without you being there."

"What if there's an innocent creature?"

"There's an innocent creature growing inside you right now," he said forcefully. "You'll do what the healers say because it is what's best for him."

She stared at him in annoyance, then nodded.

"Is there..." he paused as if conflicted about what to say next. "Is there anything you need? Any way I can help assure that this won't happen again?"

"It was a mistake. I let things slide in the excitement of the moment. I won't let it happen again," she insisted.

He nodded.

She sighed. "If you're that worried about me not keeping my word you can move into my spare bedroom until I make it into the nursery."

He gave her a half smile. "Already asking me to move in, Granger?"

"But funnily enough I avoided offering to have you move into my bedroom."

"I seem to remember you offering something much different last night," he replied, barely moving his lips.

"Ah, the benefits of being a woman in the here and now. I can change my mind and there's nothing you can do about it," she smirked.

This time an unmistakable grin crossed his lips.

"And for future reference, the way to my heart is not though a verbal bitch slap of Molly Weasley. She only has the best intentions."

"I still maintain it's none of her business. I'm almost the same age as her for Merlin's sake."

"Maybe why she thinks you should start acting your age," she shrugged innocently.

"Remember when I called you insufferable all those years ago?"

She nodded.

"It still holds true. Are you insufferable consciously or is it just a personality trait of yours?"

"It's all for you, Severus," she chuckled, pulling him down for a quick kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I put the poll up in my profile. Go vote for a name. I'll keep it up until it's time for them to announce, then I'll close it and reveal. Thanks to everyone who sent me a suggestion!**

**Enjoy and please review.**

Hermione had to spend the night in the center, with Snape sitting, occasionally sleeping, in a chair next to her bed. She was released the next day and told to go home and take it easy for a day before returning to work. Worried that she wouldn't follow the Healer's orders Snape contacted Slughorn, who agreed to cover his classes for one day without any questions.

"Lucky Slughorn was willing to help," Hermione muttered sarcastically as she pulled her sweater over her head.

"Lucky I have a little bit of pull to my name, and am therefore someone he's falling over himself to impress," Snape replied, back to her as she got dressed back in her clothes.

"You're going to wind up having to go to his Christmas party for this."

"And you're going to be right at my side. I'm only taking a day off teaching to make sure you stay home from work. You owe me."

"You can turn around now," she said, zipping her jeans. "And can't I pay you in other ways? I really don't want to go to another one of Slughorn's parties."

"My dungeon needs scrubbing," he smirked as he turned around.

"Only you would take what I said in a non-sexual way," she shook her head as she headed towards the door.

"I apologize for not seeing you as an object for my pleasure."

"But you have no problem seeing me doing housework."

"This is one of those no-win situations. And I'd like to point out that the exit is the other way."

"I want to see Harry and Ginny before I go home. I promise that I'll only stay a few minutes before we go back to my house. I'll even let you do all the work so I can rest," she shot him a smile as she pushed the door open to Ginny's room.

"Hermione!" Ginny smiled up at her, Albus at her breast. "Feeling better?"

"Sleepwalking," Hermione replied with a smirk, sitting in the chair Harry had just vacated for her.

"Biting wit like that can only mean... ah, there you are, Professor," she smiled as Snape entered the room, looking pointedly away from her and the baby.

"Mrs. Potter. How are you?" Snape replied, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"I'm good," Ginny said, moving Albus so she could cover herself up and burp the baby. After she had done so Snape chanced a look at her, but didn't move any closer, arms crossed tightly across his chest. "They give you some good pain potions here," she added with a smile.

"I see. Safe for the baby?"

"Of course. I wouldn't risk anything happening to him. Would you like to hold him, Professor?"

Snape's face contorted, as if he'd much rather hold a blast-ended skrewt than hold a baby, but with an urging look from Hermione he stepped forward and cradled the cooing baby. He was rigid as he looked down at Albus, as if he wasn't sure what he should do.

"He's not screaming in terror," Hermione smiled. "It's a start."

"Hermione," Harry gave her a playful kick. "Be nice."

Albus yawned, reached up, and grabbed Snape's nose.

"He likes you, Professor," Harry smiled warmly.

"He's just sucking up to him now so when he starts Hogwarts in eleven years he won't be on your bad side," Ginny chuckled.

Snape's expression did not change as the baby yawned again, then fell asleep. He gently handed the bundle back to Ginny. "Hermione, it's time to go," he said before leaving without saying goodbye.

"Owl me if you need anything," Hermione said, standing up, giving them all quick hugs, and following Snape out of the room. He was standing outside the room, and offered her his arm as they walked through the hallways towards the exit.

"This is a big step for you, isn't it?" Hermione said, tightening her grip on his arm.

"What?" he asked looking down at her.

"Holding a baby, walking around with me on your arm, talking about taking me out in public. You're willing to admit to the world that I am pregnant and you are the father."

He stopped and turned to look down into her face. "Never think that my reluctance to go parading my impending fatherhood around as being ashamed of you carrying my child. This is something I had resigned myself to never being a part of, and it has taken some getting used to."

"You're going to be a good father," she said, giving him another squeeze as they started.

"If I can keep you alive long enough to give birth."

"It was an accident!" she grumbled. "It's not like I consciously wanted to hurt myself or the baby. Speaking of which, we need to talk about names in the near future."

They had reached the Floo, and he sent her through first before following her.

"When is your due date?" he asked.

"Early May," she said as she took a seat on the couch and motioned for him to sit next to her.

"We'll talk about a name in April, then."

She sighed in frustration. "What if I wanted to get a personalized mural in his room?"

"You will be horribly let down if the diagnostic spell was wrong."

"We should pick out a name for our son, and we'll pick out a girls name just in case. How often are the diagnostic spells wrong, anyways?"

"I've never heard about it ever being wrong," he shrugged.

"You just don't want to talk about names," she giggled.

"Let me take this step by step."

"I see. You got over the Molly Weasley step, which is the next one?"

"Probably the Minerva McGonagall step," he said with a wince. "I can't keep having Horace cover my classes without some sort of explanation."

"She can't get mad at you for sleeping with someone."

"She can get mad at me for getting her favorite student pregnant out of wedlock," he pointed out.

"I'm not her favorite student," she replied in shock.

"Yes, you are. You're much like her. She bent over backwards for you in ways she never did for any other student. How do you think you got that time-turner?"

"I see," she bit her bottom lip. "What are you going to tell her?"

"The truth. She won't react quite the same way as Molly did, but she'll be disappointed. And disappointing Minerva usually feels like disappointing your own mother."

"Did you really care about disappointing your mother?"

"Not in the slightest. I have much more respect for Minerva than I do for my mother."

"Your mother was a victim of circumstance."

"My mother knew exactly what was going on, and she did nothing to stop it. One cannot choose the parents they are born to, but they can choose to base their feelings on those people by their actions," he said coldly. "One reason that I am nervous about being a father. My parental role models were lacking, to say the least."

"I saw you hold Albus today," she whispered, cuddling up to him. "You didn't refuse, you didn't make any snide comments, you weren't disgusted by that baby."

"I wasn't making disgustingly sweet cooing noises over it, either," he pointed out.

"The fact that you weren't sneering at it says a lot."

"I wasn't lying when I said that I want to be a father to our son, not just an occasional father figure."

She kissed his cheek lightly. "Alright. No talking about names until March."

"I thought I said April."

"I'll give you until March. And I need your input on the nursery before then. It's my concession by not giving him a name until so late."

"I'm sure you have an idea about what you want. It's your house, I have no right to tell you how to decorate it."

"He's your son. That gives you every right."

"I don't know how to go about decorating a baby's room," he shook his head. "I'm sure you know much more about this than I do."

"Yes, as evidenced by the thirty other children I have running around here."

The doorbell rang. Hermione got up to answer it.

"Heard you got sick," Danielle said as Hermione opened the door.

"Harry told you?"

"Ron. He called this morning, said you were getting out, and that you were going home. I was worried you'd try to go to work, so I took the day off to watch you," she lifted a covered casserole dish she was holding, then walked in.

"Thanks, but I already have a warden," Hermione said, taking the dish into the kitchen.

"Who is..." she stopped as she entered the living room. "Oh, hi," she gave a little wave at Snape.

"Hullo," he said with a quick nod.

"You must be Severus," she said, walking forward and offering her hand.

"And you must be Danielle," he said, shaking her head.

"I am," she nodded, then rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Don't you both talk at once," Hermione said, entering the room and sitting next to Snape. Danielle took a seat on an armchair.

"She has many questions, she's just afraid to ask them," Snape said.

"Severus..." Hermione warned.

"I don't need Legillemency to tell that your sister is holding back," he said. "Ask."

"Were you really a spy?" Danielle couldn't stop herself.

"Yes. I spied on Voldemort while pretending to spy on Dumbledore."

"Do you still have the...?" she looked at his left wrist.

He slid back the sleeve of his robes to show the Dark Mark, which was faded but still very visible on his arm. "That will never come off," he said in a low voice.

For over an hour Danielle questioned Snape, who answered every one of her questions courteously if not shortly at times. Hermione got dinner ready and laughed inwardly at Danielle's obvious test of Snape. She could tell he was passing, with her sister getting more and more animated, even laughing at times. She was handing out bowls of shepherd's pie as Danielle seemed to run out of questions.

"Does he pass the sister test?" Hermione asked, resuming her seat next to Snape.

"I guess," she said with a smirk. "You can keep him."

"Well, I'm glad she has your permission," he said with a bit of a yawn.

"Would you like to lay down, Severus?" Hermione asked. "You can have my bed."

"Thank you, I think I will," he said. He glanced at Danielle, then gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek before walking towards her room. Danielle waited until she heard the door close before turning back to Hermione.

"My god, you two are perfect for each other. Why did you hate him in the first place?" she asked in a low voice.

"He's a lot nicer than he used to be," Hermione pointed out.

"The right woman will change a man," Danielle said, a knowing look across her face.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm going to apologize in advance. I know the ending of this chapter will make some of you mad. I promise I will pick the next chapter up EXACTLY where this one left off. You'll just have to wait until then.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading, double thanks if you left a review. Enjoy!**

* * *

Snape stayed at Hermione's that night, then when she assured him that she was fine he went back to Hogwarts with the promise that he'd return that night to make sure she hadn't been over-exerting herself. He took the long way through the castle, hoping to put off the conversation he knew was coming as long as possible. He went into his classroom and started prepping the storeroom- Horace seemed to have helped himself to some of the more expensive items- when the door flew open behind him. He flinched before he even heard the voice of the intruder, he knew exactly who it was.

"Severus!" McGonagall's stern voice sounded behind him.

"Yes, Minerva?" he said coolly as he turned to look at her.

"Protocol states that you at least give the headmistress a shred of information if you plan on disappearing for two days," she crossed her arms.

"There was an emergency," he replied, steeling himself to give the information he would soon have to confess.

"May I ask whom you needed to abandon your classes for?"

"Miss Granger. She managed to land herself in the hospital very early Monday morning."

"Hermione?" she suddenly sounded concerned. "What happened?"

"I should probably start by telling you that Miss Gran... Hermione is pregnant."

She gasped, and her hand covered her mouth. "My word. Who is the father?"

He looked at her and swallowed hard.

"Severus!" she snapped, sounding much like an angry mother. "Are you telling me...?"

"Hermione and I were not in a relationship. We found... comfort in each other one night, and had been planning on leaving it at that. Unfortunately we forgot the contraceptive charms, and she became pregnant. It was not the most intelligent thing either of us has done..."

"That is obvious," she said disapprovingly.

"However..." he said loudly to stop her from saying anything else. "We have had many discussions on the subject, are currently seeing each other, and I am trying to do right by her and our son. This is no mistake she'll have to deal with by herself."

She considered him for a moment. "What type of complication did she have?" she asked slowly.

"She collapsed while visiting Potter's son. The Healers say she hadn't had enough fluids. I stayed with her yesterday to make sure she was alright, as she was told to take it easy, and that seems to be an order she has had a problem with in the past."

"Is she alright now? Is the baby okay?"

"They are both doing well and back to work, though she's supposed to be taking it easy this week. Which is why I'm going to have to excuse myself from dinner and office hours this week. I need to go make sure she's following orders."

She nodded. "Congratulations on the impending birth of your son, Severus."

"Thank you," he replied, relieved that a lecture did not seem forthcoming.

"When is he due?"

"Early May. I will do my best to keep my absences to a minimum, however I have offered to brew a few potions for Slughorn to keep him on retainer, in a manner of speaking, to cover me in case I have to leave for any reason."

"In the future, send me a note or something. I understand you needing to leave, but I do need to know if you're going to be having someone cover your classes before I walk in wanting to talk to you and have to endure fifteen minutes of Who Horace Slughorn Knows and getting wrangled into going to his Christmas party. I was going to force you to escort me so I didn't have to suffer alone, but seeing as you'll have a much younger, prettier witch on your arm I guess I'm going to have to find an alternate."

"But I am still going?" he chocked an eyebrow.

"Either that or you can supervise detention," she said with a smirk. "The entirety of the fifth year students of your former house decided it would be funny to give Peeves the means and motivation to destroy the common rooms of the other three houses. Seeing as no one in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor is willing to let them in to help clean up some of the damages. So I assigned each of them detentions every night after dinner and Saturday morning."

"Isn't Saturday morning their Quidditch match against Hufflepuff?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware," she said, though the tone in her voice clearly implied that she was well aware of that fact.

"And aren't three of the members of the Slytherin Quidditch team fifth years?"

"That I do know to be true."

"As tempting as watching them do menial Muggle labor would be, I'd rather not make a two-week commitment at the moment. And I had already been told by Slughorn I'd have to attend his little party."

"Filtch will be pleased. He'll have them scrubbing the more ornery portraits," she smirked. "Have a good day, Severus, and call on me if you need anything. And tell Miss Granger I said hello."

"I will," he nodded, then returned to preparing his classroom. Deciding it was finally time he pulled a picture of Hermione she had given him out of his robes, gazed down at her for a moment, then put it in the top drawer of his desk as the bell rang.

* * *

She had been a good girl and stayed at her desk all day, moving only to walk to the meeting room or the bathroom, then sitting down again. While she wanted to be up moving around, she had been told to take it easy and since it was what was best for the baby she was determined to do it. Plus she wanted to keep as busy as possible, because images from the night before kept dancing in her head. Severus had done nothing more than share her bed with her, but she had been thrilled, even more so at three AM when he had turned over and placed an arm around her unconsciously.

She had wanted to sleep together, even to the point where she had climbed on top of him, and even though he had been obviously aroused he had refused her, saying that she needed her rest and he wasn't going to encourage anything that would go against the Healer's orders. She had even tried to annoy him into submission by constantly chatting about the nursery, but Severus Snape was not the type to give in to any kind of torture. Damn his years of emotional control.

On the way home she stopped at the market to get some food for dinner. Nothing too difficult, because she wanted to get it in the oven before the end of classes, because she knew Severus wouldn't be arriving soon after. She placed the simple roast and vegetables into the oven as soon as she got home, then sat on the couch with a book she had been wanting to read. She was right, fifteen minutes after the final class had gotten out her fireplace glowed green and Snape stepped out.

"Hullo, Severus," she said, patting the spot next to her, which he took. She put her book down to give him a kiss. "How were your classes today?"

"They were fine. No one managed to blow anything up, so I guess that would qualify it as a good day. I did have a discussion with Minerva about your condition, and she said she'll be expecting me to take a few days off here and there depending on how you are doing."

"Is that all she said?" she raised an eyebrow.

"She was disappointed, but she didn't say anything too harsh."

"I told you."

"You're a little annoying when you say things like that," he rolled his eyes. "Is that dinner I smell?"

"Just roast and vegetables. All I had to do was chop a few things, I hardly think that qualifies as a workout," she defended.

"And the fact that the Healer told you to stay off your feet for the next few days or so..."

"I did it sitting down, Severus," she lied convincingly. "Do you know you're a little annoying when you get all protective. Could you go back to being your cranky old self for five minutes? I have enough people coddling me."

"Was your sister by earlier?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No, but she called. Says she thinks it's high time I take you to meet Mum and Dad."

He groaned.

"I thought you would respond like that," she said with a smirk.

"If we must," he grumbled.

"Really?" she sounded surprised.

"I suppose the longer I avoid them, the more they will be biased against me when I finally do get around to the meeting. So why don't we set up the meeting for this weekend or next. I will treat you all to dinner."

"You don't need to do that," she said in surprise and excitement.

"You forget I have absolutely no experience when it comes to meeting a woman's family. Your sister was difficult enough, I really don't want to throw a giant mess someone is going to have to scrub in the kitchen."

"That seems like some very interesting logic, which we can discuss over dinner."

"Dinner is almost ready? How long have you been home?"

"I said we'll discuss it over dinner, not that dinner is almost ready," she smirked at him.

"So we'll discuss logic over dinner. What shall we discuss in the meantime?"

She pulled herself to him, nuzzled his neck, and started kissing his skin. "We're two mostly healthy adults. We've been seeing each other for a while..."

"Two dates," he corrected.

"Three if you count the hospital. I've heard there's some sort of 'three date rule'..."

"You were told to take it easy..." he pointed out, sounding pained by having to turn her down as she nipped at his earlobe.

"Technically I was told to stay off my feet. There are plenty of things I can think of doing right now that don't involve standing up," she said before giving him a kiss. He growled as she allowed his tongue access. She knew he was fighting a losing battle.

She broke away from him and sat next to him, looking pointedly at the television. He responded by grabbing her hand and leading her towards the bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So, this took a while because I knew what I had to write in the first part (I do keep promises), but I was blanking on anything after that. So I got on my comp after work today, and just started typing, and for some reason this little chapter is what came out.**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review. You asked for this, you got it ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They sat together on the edge of her bed as their lips moved hungrily against each other. She felt her hormones urging her to rip his clothes off and just take him where he sat. Not that she thought he'd object, but he had been trying hard to seem like an attentive partner recently, and she would give him a chance to become an attentive lover.

He lifted her shirt over her head and nuzzled her neck. She inhaled sharply as his nipped at her collarbone, and her hands involuntarily moved to grasp him to her. His lips wandered lazily lower, teasing her, tantalizing her. She felt his fingers slip slowly around her to unclasp her bra. He stopped kissing her long enough to gaze lovingly at her breasts, then lowered his head to them. His attentions to her nipples felt like she had never been kissed there before, her hormones were screaming for more. She felt her pulse start to quicken as she pressed herself towards him.

He started to kiss lower, but paused, looking down at the small bump just above her pelvic bone.

"Is everything okay?" she whispered, looking down at him.

"It just makes it real," he muttered, placing his hand gently on the bump. "I'm not sure... what would be comfortable for you," he looked at her awkwardly.

She chuckled, stood, and took her pants off. She pushed him onto the bed and climbed atop him, Her lips crashed into his, working frantically, as her fingers worked at his buttons. After the sixth or seventh she broke their embrace to look down at him in frustration.

"Only you would go to your girlfriends house in an outfit with so many bloody buttons!" she hissed.

He smirked up at her. "Perhaps I thought it might be a deterrent to keep you from over exerting yourself."

She growled and reached for her wand. Before he knew what happened his clothes had disappeared, reappearing on her dresser neatly folded. She tossed her wand aside and lowered herself onto him with a groan. His eyes bore into hers as she slowly moved on top of him- her turn to tease. His hands ran over her body, and as they did so she found herself moving faster, lost in the moment.

He gently tugged her hair, bringing her down so their lips met once again. Her hands were on his shoulders, gripping so tight his already pale skin was white underneath their grasp. One of his hands went to her bum, guiding her up and down, taking some of the control from her.

As she neared her climax she couldn't focus on moving her lips against his. Her hands tightened and he had to use both hands to keep her rhythm going.

"Come for me, Hermione," he purred.

It was his voice that sent her over the edge. She clamped around him, let out a loud moan, and let the pleasure come in waves over her. She was aware that his grip on her hips had tightened, but she didn't realize that he had also finished until she opened her eyes and locked to his intense gaze, his chest eaving as he was trying to catch his breath.

Realizing she suddenly felt exhausted she collapsed next to him and wrapped herself around him. He put an arm around her and kissed her forehead gently.

"I needed that," she panted.

He chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"Are you making fun of me?" she said in mock horror.

"I'm not doing anything," he replied, his lips curled up slightly.

"You're lucky I'm _really_ happy right now," she said, kissing him.

"If this is what it takes to make you happy, I would be more than willing to volunteer my services whenever you need them."

"You sound like you're selling yourself," she rolled her eyes.

He opened his mouth to reply, but the doorbell rang. He looked at her in confusion.

"Expecting company?" he asked.

"No," she said, stomach dropping. She climbed out of bed, threw on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt she normally slept in, and hurried to her front door. She straightened her hair as best she could in the mirror, then peeked through the peephole. With a groan she opened the door.

"Mum. Dad. What are you doing here?" she asked as they walked inside.

"We haven't heard from you in a while, so we thought we'd stop by with dinner," Joanna said, holding up a casserole dish.

"I already have dinner in the oven," Hermione pointed out, taking the dish.

"Well, then you can take this and put it in your fridge. Danielle had mentioned you had wound up in the hospital, maybe you should consider coming over for dinner to take some of the burden off."

"I'm fine, mum," she groaned. "I really am. And I'm kind of busy with, um, work things right now. I wish you would have called so I could have invited you over properly."

"We did call. Three times!" Barry pointed out.

"You should have given me some time to stop ignoring them, then," she sighed. "This _really_ isn't a good time."

"It's dinner, dear. You could take a few minutes to eat and have a conversation."

Knowing there was no way to get out of dinner without admitting why she really wanted them gone she stepped aside and allowed her parents to come in. She put the casserole in her fridge, and was hoping with every ounce of her being that Snape came out wearing all his clothes. There was no way for him to come out without tipping her parents off to what they had been doing.

"How is the dental practice?" she asked, serving them both drinks.

"It's good. How is our grandson?" Joanna asked.

"He's fine. They checked everything out before I left the other day, and they said he's progressing beautifully. Except for that one little thing I'm doing well."

"And they're sure it's a... oh! Hullo!" she stopped mid-sentence, staring at something behind Hermione. A moment later she felt Snape's hand rest gently on her shoulder.

"Good afternoon," he said in a drawl. She was relieved that he was fully dressed, every button done up perfectly, hair in place, not looking like he had just shagged.

"You must be Severus," she said, standing. She didn't look like she was sure how to greet the father of her grandson, and after a moment she extended her hand, which Snape shook. "I'm Joanna, Hermione's mother."

He nodded, not making any comment about how the resemblance was obvious, and extended his hand to Barry, who shook it and introduced himself. He sat on the love seat next to Hermione, back straight, looking every inch the man who terrified the students of Hogwarts she had described to them. She figured it was part of his intimidating aura that her parents didn't immediately reprimand him about getting their daughter pregnant out of wedlock.

They sat in awkward silence as Barry and Joanna studied Snape. Hermione could tell what her mother was thinking- she had seen that same look when Danielle had shown up pregnant and married to Jeff. She was trying to picture what her grandchild was going to look like. Hermione was curious, but that wasn't a conversation to have the first time her parents met Snape.

"So, Severus, how is Hogwarts?" Barry finally asked.

"It is pretty much the same it has been since I first started teaching. Most of my students have no desire to take my class or excel in a subject where Galleons can get the same result as hours or days of hard work. I do have a few promising students, and they are mostly a pleasure to work with, and that keeps me going back day after day."

"What kind of student was Hermione?" Joanna asked, genuine curiosity in her voice.

"She wanted to do well, and she could make any potion she found in the book, but to be honest she doesn't have the instinct to be a true potioneer. Many potions do well with some minor adjustments, and those with years of study are willing to risk putting out a bad batch they have to get rid in search of those improvements. Hermione prefers the tried and true method, which produces a potion that gets the desired results, optimal or not. She has a brilliant mind, a great thinker, but she does love to follow rules," he gave her a quick smirk as he finished.

"She does, doesn't she?" she chuckled. "When she was a younger girl she used to play school, you know, line up all her stuffed animals and dolls. She used to set lines for her stuffed rabbit, who never seemed to get his homework done because he was always off playing sports."

"Lovely," Hermione groaned. "Can we save the embarrassing childhood stories for a time when I can drink, please?"

"Dear, we're loaded with them, though I'm sure Severus has one or two of your time at Hogwarts."

"More than one or two. Has she ever mentioned she set me on fire in her first year?" Snape replied with a chuckle.

"You knew that was me?" Hermione said in shock. "And you didn't have me chucked out?"

"You were protecting your friend, or at least you were under the impression you were. I was _actually_ protecting him, if I could remind you of that before you begin to protest."

"It worked, didn't it?" she smiled proudly up at him. "I managed to get the end I wanted, didn't I?"

"How lucky Professor Quirrell was sitting nearby," he replied shortly.

"It didn't do any damage to your robes," she grumbled, crossing her arms. He uncrossed his to place his arm around her. She smirked, the loved to irritate each other. Her parents were looking confused, this seemed far from the picture of a happy couple, but each had a small grin on their face.

"So, you're seeing our daughter now?" Barry started the conversation again.

"Yes," Snape nodded. "Considering the present situation I thought it was the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do," Joanna echoed. "So seeing our daughter wasn't your first choice? You wouldn't be doing it if she wasn't pregnant?"

"Your daughter is an extremely smart, beautiful, independent witch. I would hardly think that the choice would be mine." He looked down at Hermione. "What woman like her would want to see a cranky, old Bat of the Dungeons like me?"

She felt a blush creep across her face. "You are quite intelligent yourself, Professor. And kind, when you put your mind to it," she added with a smirk.

"I had no intentions of getting your daughter pregnant, I can assure you of that," he said, turning back to her parents. "But that doesn't mean I should abandon her and my son. It is my intention to do right by both of them for the rest of my days."

The promise seemed to placate them, and by the end of the night they were already treating him like a son-in-law, despite his only being five years younger than them.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The ending of this chapter kind of stinks, but I needed to introduce Snape to the rest of the family, and thus you get a bit of a filler chapter. Enjoy!**

Since he had met Danielle and her parents, Hermione decided it was time for Snape to meet Jeff and her nieces. She gave him a few weeks, then scheduled a late lunch event with her family. He prepared carefully for the event, not wanting to look too dressed up, but not having much to go with he gathered his black pants and a black high-necked jumper, put it in an overnight bag, and went to spend the night.

He got up with her alarm and shut it off while she rolled over and started to slightly snore. He took in the nude body of his lover for a moment before climbing out of bed. Being her typical self, Hermione had told him the list of everything she needed to get done before company visited. He planned on getting as much done as possible before she woke up, as to lessen the strain on her.

He got dressed and walked through the house. Part of him thought that Hermione must have much better eyesight than he- many of the things she said were dirty looked perfectly clean to him. But he cast the cleaning charms anyways, because he knew if he didn't Hermione would stress over them later. It took him less than twenty minutes to clean the kitchen, bathroom, and the main room. With everything as spotless as he'd expect his classroom to be when he arrived in the morning he went to the spare bedroom.

What he saw came as a shock. She had apparently started buying things for a nursery, and it was much different than he expected. She had a black-colored crib still in the box in one corner, a box containing a matching changing table in another, and a black glider in the third. She had set up a low shelf set containing some toys, and her wall had five different shades of green for comparison.

"I decided that I really liked green," her voice said behind her. "So he'll have his little Slytherin lair here. But I got him a blue bassinet for my room, until he's ready for his own room."

"You mean until _you're_ ready," he smirked.

"I figured I'd save myself the walk. If I have to feed him every few hours I'd like to stay as close to bed as possible."

He looked down at the crib. "Do you need help putting it up?"

"I wanted your opinion first," she said, stepping forward and allowing him to place an arm around her. "If you don't like them I can return them. I just thought the color scheme looked somewhat elegant."

"They are nice," he muttered in assent. "How much do I owe you...?"

"Not a knut, Severus," she said, shaking her head. "I made the choices, and I'll pay for them."

"I told you that I wanted to pay for half your expenses. I'd pay for all of them, but I know that you would never accept that."

"I'm not used to having someone else take care of me," she admitted.

"Just look at it as me helping take care of our son. I'm not going to inquire into your financial situation, but I will say that most people would not say no to a little monetary assistance every so often."

"If you really want to you can pay for my appointment with the healer on Wednesday. I was actually going to ask if you wanted to come with. The healer is going to do a sonogram, and I thought you might like to see your son."

He took a moment to let the thought sweep over him. Even though he saw Hermione's bump, the stuff for the nursery she had bought, and all the evidence, being able to see the small figure would mean something else entirely. Was he ready?

"May I think about it and get back to you on Tuesday?" he asked, staring at the crib box to avoid looking at her.

"Of course. There's no pressure. I know you're not exactly at the 'proud papa' stage yet."

"I am taking you to Slughorn's party. If I wanted to keep it a secret that's the wrong idea," he rolled his eyes.

"I bought my dress for that the other day. I went for a more subtle look, it's hard to tell I have a bump while in it. I would have gone for the bump-concealing, but they are ridiculously expensive," she said, squeezing his hand.

"Now is a good a time as any for the news to leak out."

"Well, in two weeks," she giggled.

"I am enthusiastically looking forward to it," he said, though his voice clearly said otherwise.

"I need to start lunch," she said, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"How can I help?" he followed her into the kitchen.

"Make dessert?" she pointed to a bag. "It's all the stuff for a trifle."

"No magic?"

"Magic away," she said, waving her own wand for some potatoes to start cutting themselves.

An hour later they were sitting on the couch, chatting about her family. Hermione was warning him that Jeff was much like the older brother she had never had when the doorbell rang. He stood, but she was the one who ran to get the door.

"Girls!" he heard her laugh as the excited sounds of two young children reached his ears. He stiffened up, he could deal with the eleven year olds who came to Hogwarts, but a seven and a three year old? No experience whatsoever.

"There's someone I want you to meet," she said, and he heard them start to come in from the entrance hall.

"Is it Uncle Severus?" he heard the older girl ask.

_Uncle Severus?_ his own mind sneered at him.

"Uncle Severus?" Hermione must have been thinking the same thing.

"What else am I supposed to tell them he is?" Danielle defended.

"Professor Snape, perhaps?"

"He is going to be the father of their cousin. If I get them to call him Professor Snape now, he'll be Professor Snape forever. Best to start them on Uncle."

He heard Hermione sigh, but she didn't protest anymore. There was the sound of approaching footsteps, then two girls rounded the corner.

"Hullo, Uncle Severus," the older one said, stopping and eying him.

"Unca Sev-rus!" the younger one said excitedly, running forward to give him a hug around the legs. It was only after this that she looked up at him, and her jaw dropped.

"You're old, Unca Sev-rus," she said, as if this were news to him. "Like Granma and Granpa old."

He shot a look at Hermione, who had been covering her mouth trying to hide her laughter at 'Unca Sev-rus' and was now bent over in a fit of giggles.

"Thank you for telling me," he drawled, crossing his arms and doing his best to keep the venom from his voice. There was no way his son would be saying such things to strangers, but now wasn't the time to make enemies. "I might have forgotten if not reminded."

"Severus," Hermione managed to put a stern face on, but she couldn't hide her grin.

Jeff sized Snape up before moving forward to introduce himself. Snape could immediately tell that this would be the hardest of Hermione's family members to win over so far. Older-brother type indeed.

"Are you magic like Aunt Hermione?" Isabelle, the older girl, asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Can I see your wand?"

He pulled it out of his pocket and allowed the girl to examine it. To amuse her he conjured up a smoke serpent, that curled upwards hissing softly before hitting the ceiling and disappearing.

"It had to be a snake, didn't it, Severus?" Hermione chuckled, sitting next to him and watching her nieces get ready to play in the unbothered snow in the back yard.

"I'm sure by now she's heard all about Gryffindor and how wonderful it is, I felt I needed to give an alternate point of view."

The debate was halted by the arrival of Hermione's parents. It took them a few minutes to say Hello to their granddaughters and get situated, and once everyone was in place Jeff started his own grilling.

"Do you have any family, Severus?" he asked.

"No. My mother died a while back. I'm not sure if Tobias is dead, and I really don't care. If there's one person I want to stay away from my son, it's that man."

"May I ask why?"

"Not everyone has had a pleasant childhood," he replied curtly. "If a man loves a bottle more than his own son he's forfeited the right to see that son or his family again."

"And you were Hermione's teacher?"

"I never laid a hand on her, nor did I think of doing so, until the time she got pregnant, if that's where this is going. I do not date students, nor do I fantasize about them or any other such nonsense."

"Boys," Joanna said in a warning tone. "There's no need for hostilities."

"Do you still have that _thing_ on your arm?" Jeff asked, ignoring his mother in law.

"Jeff," Danielle muttered, trying to quiet her husband.

"He got my sister knocked up, he's going to be the father of my nephew, and he's going to be around my daughters quite often. I have the right to feel comfortable in the type of person he is."

"What does the Dark Mark...?" Hermione started, but Snape cut her off by rolling up his sleeve and showing everyone his forearm.

"It's faded, but it's permanent," he said, making sure Jeff could have a good look. "No, I don't have a similar mark from Dumbledore. Voldemort was a little more... thorough making sure we were loyal to him. Words alone were not enough."

"And you killed Dumbledore?" Jeff asked.

"Act of Mercy. Ask Hermione if you want reminding of the type of witch Bellatrix Lestrange was and why a quick death was preferred."

"That's enough, Jeff," Danielle hissed.

"He's right," Snape said. "He has every right to be careful whom he allows around his child. I can only promise I'll be just as careful when the time comes."

"Well, if you two are done marking your territory," Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Or should I just let you shout at each other until you've made yourselves hoarse?"

Snape and Jeff both looked somewhat guilty.

"I'm just looking out for you, Hermione," Jeff said. "Just because he got you pregnant doesn't mean you need to be crazy over him or anything."

"I know. But I happen to think we make a good match. Volatile at times, but a good match."

Jeff nodded. He had planned on accepting Snape the whole time, but he was protecting his daughters as well. Most people didn't allow known murderers around their children willingly.

Snape and Hermione served lunch, and the conversation turned much lighter. The girls came back inside and wrangled Hermione and Snape into playing a board game with them. Snape was patient, going along with every rule change Alexi could think up to make herself win, and Jeff really seemed to warm up to him after that. By the time the group had dessert the two were chatting like good friends.

"He's really good at charming our family, isn't he?" Danielle whispered to Hermione as they started cleaning up the lunch mess. She shot a glance over her shoulder, where Jeff, Snape, and Barry were talking about politics. Snape was even holding his own, despite not being familiar with Muggle politics.

"He can be charming when he wants to be," Hermione smirked back with a quick glance down at her bump.

"How's everything going between the two of you?"

"It's going well," she said slowly.

"Is he spending the night now?" she sounded innocent, but Hermione could tell she knew more than she was letting on.

"Mum and Dad tell you about when they first met him, did they?"

"They weren't horribly happy, but I asked them how much more damage could the man do at this point and they..."

"Dani!" she slapped her with a dish towel.

"It's true!" she laughed. "I was a little worried there with Jeff and all, but it seems to have worked out, hasn't it?"

"I'm glad it did. I knew he would be a tough sell, it's a lot harder to understand the war if you didn't have to deal with it for years, but it seems like they're getting along fine now."

"Which is good, because you two are, like, meant for each other," she smiled.

"Sweet Merlin, stop saying that."

"Whatever. Keep telling yourself you're not."

"He's a prat," Hermione smirked.

"You're dating him," she giggled. "What can I say, you love prats?"

The girls giggled until Snape shot them a look, at which point they collected themselves and changed the conversation to the girls. When Hermione's family left later that evening she kept him from returning to Hogwarts, congratulating him on impressing her brother in law and nieces.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I just realized it's been almost two weeks since I've updated this. Sorry. I've had some personal things going on in my life (good, I promise you) and I've been too busy enjoying the ride to write stories. I'll try to never do it again.**

**Thanks to everyone who has stuck by this story and has reviewed. To keep you updated on the progress, well, I've sort of trashed the original outline for this. It was twenty chapters, and seeing as this is chapter 19 I don't think that's going to happen. Though I am going to sort of move quickly through the rest of her pregnancy. She'll probably only be pregnant for another four, maybe five chapters at most. I'm working on a new outline. Stick with me, it's coming!**

**Enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

She looked beyond exquisite as he watched her slip the kimono-styled maternity dress over her head. She didn't need to ask him to tie the wrap behind her, he stepped forward and took the silk fabric and gently knotted it in the center of her back. She had disappeared into the bathroom an hour before, and emerged, a bathrobe covering her undergarments, hair perfectly in place in an elegant up-do, just enough makeup, a simple jeweled necklace at her neck, with matching drop earrings. The dress didn't embellish her bump, but it couldn't conceal it completely. Since Slughorn had informed him that Rita Skeeter would be covering the party this year it would truly be their public confession.

"You look like you're in thought," she said, turning to him and brushing a bit of hair from his robes.

"You passed the halfway mark this week, did you not?" he asked.

"I suppose I did," she replied, placing a hand on her stomach.

"I know it must have been difficult when you first found out," he murmured, feeling slightly guilty. "But I never told you how much I appreciate your willingness to carry my son."

She chuckled. "It's not a business transaction, Severus. "

"I know. But I'm also aware that you had... options early in pregnancy. And you chose to continue, despite the fact that you were aware you'd have to deal with me being your child's father."

"Honestly, Severus," she sighed. "You are not as terrible as you think you are. You are actually quite good, deep down somewhere. It might take a search party to find it..."

"Funny," he smirked, bending down to kiss her.

"In the world of unwed motherhood, I'm glad you're his father."

"Not something I ever expected to hear."

"I guess I got lucky."

"That's what she said," Ron's voice sounded behind them.

"Ronald!" she spun around to look at him. He was grinning sheepishly as he saw how angry she looked.

"Sorry. I Flooed in to see if you still had that Christmas tie I wore last year. I couldn't find it anywhere, I thought I might have left it here."

"I sent it back to you," she rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, and Snape had a momentary replay of the over-controlling brainiac from Hogwarts. "It was in the box labeled 'Holiday Decorations'."

Snape and Ron groaned at the same time. Leave it to Hermione to sort and label everything she's giving to the boyfriend she's kicking out. Neither man was happy about the reminder of her time living with Ron.

"Silly me for thinking it was with the lights and ornaments and stuff," Ron grumbled. "How dare I think that an article of clothing was in the 'Apparel' box?"

"But it's a week until Christmas!" she looked appalled. "How much longer are you going to wait to decorate?"

"'Mione, this is _me_ we're talking about," he smiled sheepishly again. "I'll probably be throwing decorations on a stick on Christmas Eve."

She crossed her arms and sighed. "Where's Lav-Lav? And what does she have to say about your procrastination?"

"She's back at her place, getting ready. She's, well," he shot a look at Snape, clearly uncomfortable with the subject, but pressed on, "she's been a bit off her rocker since finding out you were pregnant. She's been dropping hints to her friends that she's been wanting to get pregnant. She's even asked me if we're going to get engaged during the Holidays. You know probably better than anyone how I feel about getting married..."

"You dated me for five years and didn't pop the question," she said, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"I almost afraid to touch her. I've had to learn the contraceptive charms, but I'm still nervous. They're not fail-proof, are they?"

"There are ways around them," Snape informed him coldly. It was obvious he wasn't happy at the intrusion.

"What should I do, 'Mione?" he was looking slightly distressed.

"You're not going to like what I have to say," she said, lips curling up slightly.

"You always knew what was best to do. Please, tell me."

"I don't think you and Lavender are a good match in anything but a physical sense. I think you need to find someone different," she bit back adding, 'someone not such a raging bitch'. Even if her pregnancy hormones were trying to make her face contort into a triumphant grin she would try to be the better woman in this mess. Especially since she had moved on. It was at that moment she had realized Snape had possessively put his arm around her. She couldn't help but smile as she thought he was cute when he had a bout of minor territorialism.

Ron made a face. "How am I supposed to ditch her? It's the holidays!"

"You've done it once before."

"But I was in the hospital wing with a head injury!"

"I could knock you out," she shrugged. "Or I'm sure Severus knows a spell or two to land you in St. Mungos."

"Several," Snape said before adding, "many of which I'm considering right now," under his breath.

"This is serious, 'Mione. If I don't do something soon she might wind up pregnant," Ron groaned.

"Have you ever considered _not_ having sex?" she raised an eyebrow.

He blanched. "For how long?"

"Until you're ready to have a kid."

"It'd be easier just to ditch her," he grumbled.

"Well, then get to it, then," she said, pushing her way past him to get her coat. "Severus and I are going to go. Your tie is wrapped in tissue paper near the top of the box, so it didn't get tinsel on it. Though I don't know why you insist on wearing that hideous thing."

"It's Christmas. We're supposed to be festive," he smiled.

"Bah humbug," Snape growled, causing Hermione to giggle.

"We'll see you there," she recovered, and after he had Flooed back to his house she and Snape Apparated to the party. As usual Slughorn had gone all out, with glittering decorations, lamps lit by fairies, and white-jacketed house elves roaming the crowd carrying large trays of food.

"Severus, Ms. Granger," McGonagall greeted them warmly, motioning for them to come stand by a group of the Hogwarts staff, who all seemed to be grouped together avoiding the spotlight and the rather booming voice of Slughorn.

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione beamed, allowing Snape to lead her towards the group.

"Blimey, Hermione," a familiar voice sounded to her side. She turned to see Neville staring, open-mouthed at her.

"Hullo, Neville," she beamed, giving him a hug. "How is life as Sprout's assistant?"

"Oh," he tore his gaze from her bump and smiled. "I'm learning loads. She thinks I'll be ready to be a Professor in another year or two."

"That's great! Are you excited?" she was glad to be avoiding the looks of surprise that were passed by her former Professors from her pregnant belly to Snape.

"A little nervous, actually," he shrugged. "It's a lot of work, and I don't want to be too hard on the kids. Sprouts going to let me run a couple classes next term, see how I do. If all goes well she'll give me a few more until I'm covering them all. She'll stay with me for a year as my assistant, then let me take over if I feel ready."

"That seems like a good way of doing it," she nodded.

"How is your committee?"

"Much of the same, actually. People think they can get around the laws, that their creature isn't dangerous, and I have to break their hearts most of the time. It's not pleasant, but it has to be done."

"So," he said, his voice dropping nervously. "You're pregnant?"

"Twenty weeks," she nodded.

"Is it..." he trailed off, eyes glancing at Snape.

"Yes, it's Severus'," she replied.

"Well, excuse me if I'm not keen on hearing the details on that one," he chuckled uncomfortably.

"That's okay," she returned his chuckle.

"Are you happy?"

She nodded, glancing at Snape. "Happier than I've been in a while, actually."

"Then I'm happy for you. Congratulations."

"Thank you. Did you bring a date?"

"Yeah. Hannah Abbott, remember her?" She nodded and he continued. "She's around here somewhere. Saw a couple old friends and wandered. It's not like I have to have her constantly by my side or anything."

"You are a great guy, Neville," she smiled. "Seen Harry?"

"Yeah, he was talking to Gwenog Jones last I saw. She's eager to get Ginny back for training."

"Thanks," she nodded. Seeing as Snape was talking to Professors Flitwick and Sinestra she excused herself and made her way through the crowd. She found Harry near the middle of the room, talking animatedly with Kingsley Shacklebolt and his wife.

"Hermione!" he waved her over. She said hello to Kingsley and his wife, who each gave her stomach and quick glance, but returned their gaze upwards without a comment.

"I hear you're doing great things as the Committee Chairwitch," Kingsley smiled at her.

"Yes, well, it's the whole committee that's doing the work. I just keep them in line," she felt a blush creep up on her cheeks.

"Have you ever considered switching to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement? I hear they're looking for someone to run the Wizengamot Administration Offices."

"Oh, no," she shook her head. "It's bad enough I have to be on the Wizengamot. I'd hate to actually run their paperwork."

He chuckled. "Just as well. You were always the type to need something exciting to keep you on your toes."

"And someone bringing in a River Troll does quality as 'something exciting'."

"I never thanked you properly for that bit of chaos on a Monday morning, have I? Didn't even get to finish my first cup of coffee."

"I believe the Howler warning me to never allow in creatures more than eight feet tall again did end in 'Thank you'."

"How diplomatic of you," Harry beamed.

"Yes, well, Formalities and all that," Kingsley smiled before excusing himself to go talk to the French Minister.

"How's everything going?" Harry asked her quietly when they were alone.

"A few sideways glances and gawks, but nothing too blatant. Though I haven't seen Slughorn yet, and I'm sure he'll boom it to the entire room," she replied.

"I'll protect you, fair lady," he said, pretending to shield her.

"I have protection," she shook her head. "One of Snape's patented death glares will keep anyone from messing with me."

"Oh, Merlin, I had blocked those from my memory. Thanks for giving me nightmares for Christmas, 'Mione."

"Anything I can do to help. Where's Ginny?"

"She ran to Arthur and Molly's to feed the baby. She should be back any minute."

"You know, they have pumps for that," she arced an eyebrow.

"Good, Merlin, is that what all new mums talk about? Pumps and nursing pads and three a.m. feedings and such?"

"That's the life of a new mum. Just because you couldn't be woken by a herd of rampaging hippogriffs..."

"If I had the equipment I'd gladly get up and feed him once or twice a night, let Ginny get her sleep."

"Been fun to live with, has she?"

"You have no idea," he sighed. "Snape is bloody in for it. He's going to have met his match in you."

"Don't make me kill you, Harry James Potter."

"I wouldn't doubt you could," he smirked, ducking the pinch she aimed at his arm.

"You surely know Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," they each hear Slughorn say, followed by them getting tugged by their sleeves towards Slughorn and two important looking foreign wizards. "Mr. Potter is currently head of the Auror office, and Ms. Granger is the Chairwitch of ...." he trailed off when he finally looked at the witch he was speaking about. "Ms. Granger!" he gasped.

"Good evening, Professor," Snape suddenly appeared at Hermione's side, placing an arm around her.

"Severus?" it was a question thinly veiled as a greeting. Snape nodded once, causing Slughorn's look of shock to intensify.

"Nice to meet you, but I was actually just about to go get something to drink. Don't want any problems," Hermione smiled, with a quick rub to her stomach. She grabbed Snape's hand and dragged him towards a table where a buffet had been set up.

"Avoiding a former Professor?" Snape purred. "How unlike you."

"Look what happened the last time I ran into a former Potions teacher," she shot back, throwing a few things on a plate, grabbing a glass of water, and leading the way towards a mostly empty corner.

"Already avoiding the group?" he asked as they settled in the darkened corner.

"There was more than one reason I wanted to get out of there," she said, sitting in a chair with a sigh. Before sitting he glanced back towards Slughorn, and saw that Ron had arrived, garish tie and all, with Lavender clinging to him.

He scowled at how much seeing her ex with another woman bothered her, but figured it was not the time to do something that might upset her. Instead he leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

A flash of light broke them apart. They looked at the source, and groaned in unison.

"It's the _bug_," Hermione growled.

"The what?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later," she hissed as Rita Skeeter started towards them, the grin on her face making her look like she had won the Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw.

"Miss Granger!" the reporter said in a voice that could curdle milk. "How lovely to see you. And in such a state..."

"Please leave, Skeeter," Hermione said with as much tact as she could muster.

"Tut, tut," she clucked, looking with glee at Snape. "Professor Snape..."

"I will make one comment and one comment only," Snape said, looking at the intruder with venom. "I have never touched Hermione, nor have I had any desire to, until recently. There was nothing that happened while she was at Hogwarts, nor nothing that happened when she was with Mr. Weasley."

"Lovely. I'll make sure to pass that on," she said, giving the distinct impression that she had no intention to do so.

"You make sure you do, because the Minister happens to be a good friend, and I'm sure he'd love that bit of information I'm holding onto," Hermione warned.

"And you're going to be holding that for the rest of my literary career, aren't you?" Rita replied with a scowl.

"You've been good so far, don't make me do something you'll regret now."

"And you expect me to keep a secret of this?" she whined.

"No, I know it'll just kill you to know and not be able to tell. So tell. But if you try to turn this into some sort of illicit teacher-student affair I make no promises."

Her face lit up. "Do you care to make a comment, Ms. Granger?"

"Yes. You are an annoying chit. Go away."

She smiled at both of them before making her way towards her favorite target, Harry, probably to ask what he thought of his friend's unwed pregnancy. She knew Harry well enough to know he would tell her to bugger off as well.

"That was brilliant," Snape looked at her in awe. "Did I just witness the Goody Two-Shoes of Hogwarts blackmailing someone?"

"She deserves it, the wench."

"May I ask what information you are using?"

"Draco didn't tell you? Well, I guess every Slytherin has their secrets. She's an unregistered Animagus, a beetle."

"Hence you calling her 'the bug'?"

"Yeah. I'm none too fond of her."

He looked at her in appreciation.

"What?" she looked at him in confusion.

"I'm just realizing that I thought I knew more about you than you knew about yourself, but you never fail to prove me wrong."

"I stumped Professor Snape. My life is complete," she laughed.

He couldn't help himself. He drew her to him and kissed her passionately, not caring who was watching, feeling like no matter what the Prophet said of him tomorrow, and there was little chance of it being positive, as long as this witch was by his side he could take any assault on his character.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I know, I know. It's been a while since my last update. I had written this chapter a different way, and realized it was junk. So I scrapped it and wrote this. Hopefully it's better. I tried to update before I went to do a weekend of labor, but I didn't manage to do it. I'll try not to go this long again!**

* * *

"Hermione?" Harry's voice carried though her house. Hermione, who had been awake, but clutching the sleeping form of Snape, carefully slipped away. She threw on her pajamas, covered in a robe, and rushed out to meet her friend.

"Baby!" she cooed over little Albus, taking him from a beaming Ginny and cuddling him while whispering to him.

"Happy Christmas to you, too," Harry said.

"Sorry," Hermione smiled. "If you were seven pounds and this adorably cute, I'd be giving you all sorts of love. But you're not, so go be in the background."

Ginny laughed, and Harry even chuckled. "Are you ever going to put your son down once he's born?"

"Of course I am," Hermione shot back. "I'll have to go to the bathroom, and sleep when I can. I'll put them down during those times."

"And Snape?"

"He'll have to wait for the next one, yes, he will," she cooed at Albus, who smiled at her.

"You say that now," Ginny smirked. "But after two weeks of breastfeeding every two and a half hours, poopy diapers, and random crying fits you'll be whistling a different tune. Every time Snape walks through that Floo you'll be handing him over."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at her, then returned to cooing over the baby. She sat on the loveseat, carefully stroking his face and smiling down at him.

"Where is Snape? It's Christmas, I thought he'd be here."

"He's here. I just gave him... an early Christmas gift, and he's still sleeping."

"I see," she smirked, slapping Harry for his fake retching.

"We came to collect you both and take you to the Burrow," Harry said.

"But I'm supposed to be at my parents at two," Hermione protested.

"That's why Molly is having the Christmas lunch. You'll be out with plenty of time. She really wants to see you, don't say no."

"Fine," she said. "It'll take me a little bit to get dressed and ready."

"That's okay," Ginny said. "I need to feed Albus. I wanted to wait until I got here, because I was pretty sure one or both of you would need some time to get ready."

"I'll be back as quickly as possible," she said, rushing through the house to her bedroom. She shut the door and climbed on top of Snape. She gently kissed his face, then his lips as he began to stir. Without warning he grabbed her waist and gently pushed her onto her back, his lips meeting hers insistently.

"Harry and Ginny are here," she said as his lips strayed to her neck.

"They can leave," he growled.

"They've come to bring us to the Burrow for Christmas."

"Am I required to be there?"

"Yes," she nodded.

He sighed, but moved off her towards his overnight bag. "I'm assuming that we need to get ready as soon as possible?"

"Of course," she said, bouncing up and heading to her closet. She pulled out a red wrap dress and headed towards the bathroom. It took her much less time to get ready for the day with her family and friends than it did for Slughorn's party, and he loved her look much more. Her hair was nice, but still hanging free, her makeup was barely noticeable, she only wore a watch for jewelry.

"Do I look okay?" she asked.

"Exquisite," he muttered, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face and kissed her lightly.

"I see you've gone with your norm," she said, eyeing his black high-necked suit.

"It's going to be an uncomfortable enough day without trying to wear something I don't like," he pointed out.

"Whatever, I was just commenting. I think you look smart," she said, shoving a few things into her bag and crossing to the door. "You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch," she sang in a low voice as she walked into the hallway.

"Ready to go?" Ginny asked as she finished burping the baby.

"Yes," Hermione said, pausing long enough to pull on a pair of matching shoes and a pair of hoop earrings she had left on her front table. They Flooed to the Burrow, where an excited looking Molly awaited them with open arms.

"Hermione," she smiled, giving her a hug and her stomach a quick pat. "How is everything going?"

"Very well. Healthy so far," she replied.

"Severus," Molly turned towards Snape, pulling him into a large hug despite how uncomfortable he was looking. "How are you?"

"Well," he replied, though there was a distinct bitterness in his voice that came from their last encounter.

Snape let Hermione sit in the last remaining seat and took a position behind her, scowling at Lavender, who was shooting them nasty looks every few seconds.

"Can I help you, Miss Brown?" Snape finally said in a lull in the conversation.

"Nothing," she said, tuning away after a final glance at Hermione.

"She thought she'd have a ring on her finger by the time she got here," Angelina whispered, leaning close to Hermione so she wouldn't be overheard.

"And it's my fault she doesn't have one?" Hermione scoffed.

"Yeah, in her eyes. She thinks you're trying to get Ron back, that you can't possibly want to be saddled with Professor Snape so you're after your ex."

"She's delusional," she shot back. Behind her Snape's mouth upturned quickly, though no one noticed it. A rare show of happiness from the sulky professor would have garnered at least a snide remark from George.

The group sat down to the large brunch Molly had set out, discussing Hogwarts and everyones jobs. Molly was making sure that Hermione and Ginny's plates were never less than half full, though Hermione was trying to limit herself knowing her family was planning a large dinner as well.

"So, 'Mione," Angelina asked. "Have you and Professor Snape picked out a name yet?"

"No," Hermione grumbled. "He won't even talk about it until a month before my due date."

"It's for your own good," Snape purred in her ear. "I saw how many times you've re-arranged the furniture in that room? If I let you start thinking about names now he'll have it changed thirty times before you finally pick one that you like."

"No, I wouldn't. I'd like to have a mature conversation, you included because he's your son as well," she shot back.

"I'm sure you have your ideas. And you know that I will most likely go along with anything reasonable you want."

"Tell me you're joking," she groaned, looking annoyed.

"I trust your judgment," he replied.

"You don't even want to talk about it?"

"Again, I trust you."

She looked angry, then stood. "Everyone, I'd like to announce the impending arrival of our son, James Sirius Remus Snape..." she grunted as he pulled her into her seat. Several of the group were chuckling nervously.

"Alright. We will have a discussion. Alone. But let me get through the holidays, alright?" he hissed angrily.

"Fine," she replied shortly.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered. "Keep your hormones in check. It's Christmas."

"My hormones are just fine," she snapped back.

"Whatever you say," she rolled her eyes.

"Would you like some green beans?" Snape asked, holding out a platter for Hermione.

"Yuck," she made a face. "I don't like green beans."

"I was just asking," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, but it became clear she was anything but as the day wore on. She was short with everyone, and as the group opened presents and talked happily she isolated herself in the corner, not speaking to anyone, and coming out of it only to open a present and offer a half-hearted 'Thanks'.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Snape asked as he walked her out to the Apparation point in the Weasley's backyard.

"Yes," she said, looking up at him in annoyance. "Why do you keep asking?"

"Because you seem to be acting unlike yourself today," he said cautiously.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You've been withdrawn," he said, going for the comment less likely to get a slap on Christmas.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking teary eyed.

"Hermione," he said, stopping and pulling her to him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared. No one told my aunts that I was pregnant, and pregnancy makes them go crazy. I don't want them poking and prodding me, asking all sorts of irritating questions, and I really don't want them to be rude to you, but I know they will be."

"And you think I can't handle a little rudeness?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't want you to have to become Snape the prat to keep them in check. I'll never hear the end of it from my mother. She doesn't see you as the man I'm with, she sees you as half the genetic material of her grandchild. It's like you have to prove yourself twice."

"Your mother seemed to like me," he pointed out.

"But that was in a non-stress situation."

"Christmas is a stress situation?"

"Yes, when she's hosting. She's going to be on-edge when we get there."

"Much like you were when you were stressed by exams or the like?"

"Shut up. I wasn't that bad."

"I'll defer to Potter and Weasley on that one."

"Please, Severus..."

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and just holding her for a moment. "If you want to stay home, I can make an excuse. Say you fell ill from eating something."

She gave a weak smile. "I'll go. I have to face the music at some point, might as well be when they've got loads of eggnog in their system."

He chuckled. "Do you want to delay our departure to give them a chance to imbibe a little more?"

"No, I've already delayed it long enough. I was supposed to be there at noon. Two is when we start opening presents."

"Clever girl," he said as she grabbed his arm and Apparated them away. They landed behind a shed in the backyard of a bi-level house in a nondescript suburb of London. She pulled them around the back fence, crouching low as to not be seen, then walked them up the front steps and let them in the front door.

"Hermione!" a woman her age was passing by in the hallway holding two glasses of eggnog. "I didn't think you were coming. And I didn't see your car."

"Parked it around the corner," Hermione replied as though this were natural. "It's easier than trying to do a u-turn with so many cars on the street."

"I see. So, is this the future heir to the Brains of the Family?" the woman bent low to coo over Hermione's stomach.

"We'll see in a few months, won't we?" she replied. "Christine, this is Severus. Severus, my cousin Christine."

Christine jerked slightly as she looked at Snape for the first time. "How do you do?" she recovered. "I'd shake your hand, but I don't want to dump eggnog on the floor."

"Well, and yourself?" Snape asked, reminding himself to be polite, and that his reputation did not precede him in the Muggle world.

"Fine. Come in and sit down, we're about to do presents."

He helped Hermione out of his jacket and moved to put it in the front closet as she followed her cousin to the sitting room.

"'Mione, Dani warned me he was older, but he's practically Mum's age..."

"I guess I value brains over age," Hermione shot back in a hushed voice.

"Figures you would. I'd imagine being as smart as you might be a little off-putting to some guys. I just hope he's better than that last prat you've been bringing around."

"Let's not remind me of my past bad decisions," she said, entering the living room to a chorus of greetings.

She and Snape sat next to each other on the loveseat which had been vacated by Jeff and Danielle at their arrival. Hermione's timing had been perfect. Not wanting to delay the anxious children anymore the family had to get through an hour of presents being opened before anyone could comment on Hermione, the baby, or Snape. Her family even refrained from commenting until the children disappeared upstairs to start playing with their toys.

"So, Hermione, how are you feeling?" one of her aunts said, obviously wanting to ease into the conversation though her face read that she was wanting to get to the juicy part of the story.

"Very well, thank you. Everything has been progressing well. I'm twenty weeks, and haven't had much of any complications," she was hoping that her mother hadn't mentioned her hospital stay.

"Have you found out if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"It's a boy," she said. Snape was hoping the name didn't get brought up again.

"And, Professor Snape, is it?"

"Call me Severus," he said politely.

"I see. You work at Hermione's old school?"

"Yes." His favorite strategy would work well, provide as little information as possible. No one in Hermione's family would be using Legillemency on him, he was safe.

"Was Hermione a favorite student of yours?" her tone was somewhat accusatory.

"Quite the opposite, actually. She irritated me. Since she has stopped trying to prove she knows everything about everything I have found her company much more enjoyable."

"That's obvious," Christine snickered.

"Eggnog, anyone?" Joanna suddenly stood. "Severus, could you help me?" she asked without waiting for a response. He stood and followed her into the kitchen, where she was pouring drinks into glasses.

"Don't give them too much information. This is the scandal they've been hoping to get for years. You and Hermione did nothing wrong, don't give them anything they could use against you."

He smiled. "Plotting against your own family. I didn't expect to see that from a Granger."

"You'll find, Severus, that sometimes it's best to know your enemy and play to their weaknesses."

"Too true," he said, picking up a couple glasses and carrying them back to the group. Hermione, in her great skill, had gotten the group talking about local politics, and was cleverly orchestrating the complaints coming from all sides to keep the topic. He was in awe as he passed out the drinks and sat next to her. Hermione was a born leader, and he was proud to be with her.

Hermione kept the conversation off her pregnancy, and Snape occasionally threw in relevant comments to not look antisocial or uncomfortable. By the time desert had been served Snape and Jeff were deep in conversation about teaching methods, and no one remembered to give them a hard time. They waited until everyone had left as to not draw attention to the fact they weren't walking to a car, and Apparated back to her flat.

"You did wonderfully," Hermione said, nearly collapsing into his arms in her rush to get her heels off.

"As did you," he said, helping her to the couch and making sure she didn't fall too quickly onto it.

"Thank Merlin it's over," she said, pulling her necklace off.

"Not quite," he said.

"What else do I have to do?" she groaned.

"Open these," he said, summoning his overnight bag and pulling out two presents.

"Severus..." she looked up at him.

"Just open them."

She opened the larger one first. It was a very old looking book, with runes written across the front in faded gold letters.

"Greek myths?" she said, looking excited.

"I thought you might like them. It's a compilation of many stories, but runes were never quite my thing. You'll have to translate for me," he smiled.

"I love it," she threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. She held him for a moment before opening the smaller gift. Inside was the simple gold band, this time on a golden chain.

"Take it as a promise," he said as she lifted the necklace out of the box. "I will do the best I can by you, because I care so greatly for you, and I will do the best by my son, and I will always treat you as two separate people. You are the woman I'm starting to love, and I will always treat you as such. It is not an engagement ring, it is a reminder of my feelings for you."

"Severus," she whispered, a tear running down her cheek. She flung herself into his arms and kissed his face furiously. She composed herself and summoned a large envelope from the kitchen.

"This is for you," she said, thrusting it towards him. "Sorry, I didn't wrap it."

He smiled and opened the envelope. Inside were several sheets of paper.

"I've booked us a weekend away in France. Just you, me, and a view of the countryside. I even talked to Slughorn and McGonagall, so you have a couple days off classes to go with your trip."

"That's the best gift I've ever gotten," he smiled. He wasn't lying.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I've been doing some me-stuff recently, so my stories have been taking a while. Plus, I'm getting close to a climax moment in 'Fire and Ice', so I'm a little more inspired by that, but I wanted to make sure that I keep updating.**

**And so I give you a shorter chapter, but one with quite a bit in it. I finally reveal the name of 'Baby Snape'. The first name was the most-picked by a number of votes, the middle the second pick. Please don't take it as I didn't like your name if it didn't get the votes. I loved them all, but I had to knock a few down in the story. I thank everyone who voted, and esp those who submitted names. Thank you so much, I would have never thought up this name on my own!**

**Enjoy, and please leave me a review. It might make me get back to this quicker!**

* * *

He shifted in the uncomfortable seat, glancing around the room. There were two other witches sitting around. One did not look pregnant, the other looked ready to have the child on the floor. The second witch had two children running around that she had no energy to corral, though maybe she was one of those parents who thought she didn't need to control her rug rats. There's no way my son will be like that, he thought to himself. My child will not be running around like an ill-raised burden to everyone else around him.

Next to him Hermione sighed as she turned the page of a maternity magazine. He glanced at the title of the article she was reading; 'What to expect during your magical labor and delivery'.

"You shouldn't read that," he muttered so only she could hear.

"Why not?" she asked, looking up at him. "I should study up on what is coming so I'll know how to best approach it."

"No, you should let your body do what women's bodies have done throughout human history instead of 'studying'. You study, you get worked up, and when you get worked up you tend to do yourself a disservice."

"Are you telling me that I stress myself out unnecessarily to the point of doing harm to myself?" she hissed.

"Precisely," he nodded, snatching the magazine from her.

She shot him an angry look before snatching up another magazine about 'Baby's First Months', which he thought was jumping from the frying pan into the fire, but before he could point this out she muttered, "Probably not the best time to mention I've signed us up for a Lamaze class."

"A what kind of class?" he asked.

"A childbirth class. Techniques, relaxation, what to expect..."

"And did I hear correctly when you said you signed '_us_' up?"

"Well, a lot of it has to do with your partner. You'll learn how to be supportive and help me through the process..."

"Is it really that difficult to be supportive?" he sighed.

"There's a proper way to do it, Severus. You need..."

"Hermione?" a healer's assistant called from the door, saving Snape from what would most likely be a long speech about why a class was necessary to learn how to give birth. There was a good chance that the assistant just delayed the speech, Hermione was not one to drop things easily.

They stood, and followed the assistant to the back.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Granger?" the woman asked with a smile, stopping by a scale. Hermione had obviously gone through the routine before, she handed Snape her jacket and purse.

"Don't look," she said, stepping onto the scale. He respected her wishes and gazed away until the assistant scribbled something on a piece of paper and Hermione stepped down. The walked further down the hallway until the assistant opened the door and stepped aside for Hermione to walk in first.

"A seat on the table, if you would, Ms. Granger," the woman smiled.

Hermione put her things on a shelf and sat on the padded table covered in white paper. Snape gazed around the room. It looked like a small hotel room that had been converted into a medical exam room. There was the traditional table Hermione was sitting on, a plastic chair next to it that he could sit on, with a television facing both. On the other side of the table was a large machine with more knobs and buttons than he could ever imagine necessary. The walls were a faded pastel blue with a watercolor of a mother holding a baby on one wall. A bathroom sat to one side, and there was another stool for whoever was joining them to sit on. The whole thing made him uneasy, but Hermione didn't seem bothered.

"How is everything going?" the assistant asked with a smile as she started pressing buttons on the machine.

"It's going well," she nodded.

"Any indigestion? Swelling? Anything of that nature?"

"No. A little ache in my back, but that's pretty much it."

"It's to be expected, isn't it?" she smiled, then held up a plastic cup.

"Oh, boy," Hermione groaned, sliding off the table.

"You know the drill."

"I could give the directions now," she replied, taking the cup and disappearing into the bathroom. Snape turned slightly pink as he realized what was going on, and looked away when he heard Hermione emerging.

"Sharon will be with you shortly," the assistant smiled, leaving.

"There isn't a diagnostic spell that can do that?" he asked as she sat back down on the table.

"Nothing as reliable as the good old fashioned Muggle method," she sighed. "Just like there's nothing quite like a Muggle sonogram. That's why I chose this Healer, because she mixes Muggle methods with magical ones, a balance between the two. From my research..."

"Why is it so many of our arguments start with that phrase?" he sneered.

"Because you're so bloody stubborn."

"I relented and came here today," he pointed out.

"Forgive me for thinking you would want to see your child," she rolled her eyes.

"I will see him. In a few months time."

"I'm not keeping you here," she snapped, but he didn't leave.

"Hermione?" another woman asked, walking into the room and shutting the door behind her. "I'm Sharon, I'm the ultrasound tech here. First off do you have any questions?"

"Does that machine work well with all the magic going on around here?" Hermione asked.

"We've fortified this room, and made it a no-magic zone, so yes, it works just well," Sharon smiled.

"How much will we be able to see?"

"Depends on how much he's willing to show us," she smiled. "Sometimes they're a little shy."

Hermione opened her mouth, probably to protest that an infant couldn't be 'shy', but he squeezed her hand and she didn't say anything.

"Are we ready?" Sharon gave a wide smile, and Snape immediately disliked her overly sunny disposition.

"Yes," Hermione nodded.

"Then have a lie back and we'll get started," she said, dimming the lights in the room. With a deep breath Hermione laid on the table. She lifted her shirt up when Sharon prompted her, and closed her eyes as the gel was applied to her stomach. Snape watched the monitor set up for him and Hermione to look at, rather than what was going on with Hermione, since it was much more comfortable to watch the static on the screen than thinking what was going on right next to him.

But he wasn't prepared for what he saw next. After a few seconds of adjusting the baby's profile came into view, and he felt himself inhaling in surprise. The sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room, but is was distant, as if underwater. All he could focus on was the tiny profile on the screen next to him. It wasn't very clear, but he could tell that his son had not inherited his infamous hooked nose, thank Merlin. A tiny hand was resting by the face, balling into a small fist, then relaxing so he could see each of the tiny fingers.

"Severus," Hermione whispered, shaking her hand that was clutched in his. He then realized that he had been squeezing it tightly, much tighter than would be comfortable for her. He slackened his grip and looked at her face. A couple tears had escaped as she stared at the screen.

"Are you okay?" he muttered, reaching up and wiping a tear away.

"That's our son," she said quietly, unable to look away from the screen.

"Yes, it is," he replied softly, stroking her hair gently.

"Our son," she muttered unthinkingly. He didn't respond as he returned his gaze to the screen. He was having the same feelings. It had never been more real to him, no amount of talking about it would make it any more tangible than seeing that small profile.

The tech chatted happily as she pointed out various body parts- arms, legs, spine, but it was the face that captivated Snape the most. He would be seeing that face in a few months time. He already knew the nose wasn't his, but how much would it look like him?

Too quickly it was over, the tech turning the lights back up and shutting the monitors off. She handed Hermione a few printed images, and Hermione clutched them like her lifeline. They were led to another exam room, where Hermione was poked, prodded, measured, and talked to. He didn't take in a word that was said. The image of his son's profile swam in front of his eyes, and it wasn't until Hermione took his hand to lead him out that he even realized her exam was over.

"Are you okay?" she asked after they got to a restaurant for dinner.

"Yes," he replied. "Just thinking."

"About our son," she smiled.

"It is certainly a shock to see him," he nodded.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that you were right. That we need to give him a proper name and not just call him 'the baby' or 'our son' anymore."

"Really?" she looked excited.

"How is it I feel like you're about to pull out a list?" he sighed.

"Well, I have been thinking about it for a while. But if you still want to go with James..."

"No," he said forcefully. "Let's hear some suggestions."

She bit her lip. "Well, I should tell you that these names are more Muggle-based, because I don't want to do much explaining about our choices to my family. Is that okay?"

"It makes sense," he replied.

"First, I think Aiden would be a good name. It means 'little fire'."

"His mother does have quite a bit of a fire in her," he smirked.

"His father does as well," she smiled.

"I've been told I have more of an icy personality."

She chuckled. "That you do, but we don't want him to go follow completely in your footsteps, do we?"

"True," he smiled. "Next?"

"Ethan. It means..."

"Strong, firm, and impetuous, " he said.

She raised an impressed eyebrow.

"I came across the name in a few pieces of literature, and I did a little background studying," he shrugged.

"Do you like it?"

"I do, but then you run the risk of him living up to his own name," he smirked.

"How about Julian? You were named for an emperor..."

"And I have no desire to continue that tradition. Reminds me too much of that man," he added the emphasis to make it clear he was talking about his father.

"Okay. One more, then. Brendan. It means little raven or little prince. I thought it would be fitting," she finished quietly.

His lips upturned for a moment. He liked the name as well. He closed his eyes as he thought about the names.

"Any suggestions?" she asked.

"I like Aiden and Brendan," he said, looking into her eyes.

"Aiden Brendan Snape?" she smiled.

"He will have my last name?" he sounded surprised.

"Of course. Why wouldn't he?" she asked.

"I thought that he would have your last name, or at the very least a hyphen."

"I'm not a fan of the hyphens. And I would be proud to be the mother of a Snape," she said, reaching across the table to take his hand.

"I'm honored you would consider it," he replied, rubbing her hand.

"You can pay me back next weekend in France," she smirked.

"That I will," he promised before pulling her across the table for a kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey, all. I'm really sorry I haven't updated this sooner. Things have been going insane IRL with the holidays and all, and before that I had some writers block issues. So, not the longest chapter, but I'm leaving to go out of town for a while and I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update anything for a while. Don't hate me. I'm not going to abandon this story, I love it, I just want to make sure I put out something I'm proud of and not put something out just because I felt I needed to.**

**So, thanks to everyone who has stuck with me, and those who have reviewed. Happy holidays, and enjoy!**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and took a moment to focus. She was lying on a foreign bed, soft, warm and comfortable. A small fire was cackling in a stone fireplace, and bit of sunlight was lazily making its way through heavy lace curtains. The side of the bed next to her was messy, but empty. She stretched and inhaled deeply, and the aroma of eggs, tomatoes and sausages reached her nose. Smiling she sat up, pulling the sheet around her as she did. She and Severus had arrived in France the afternoon prior, in a small, secluded rental cottage nestled deep in the countryside outside Nice. She brought enough food for them to not have to leave, but he had insisted she bring a nice outfit so he could take her out to dinner. It wasn't surprising in the slightest that despite staying up late together Severus woke up first and was preparing something for her.

She slipped on the skimpy nightgown she had brought, covered herself with a thin robe and walked through the door into the kitchen and sitting room. As if he had known she when she was going to wake up Snape was placing hot plates of food on the small table.

"Good morning, my love," he said, smiling at her, and she felt herself melt slightly. "Did you sleep well?"

"It was much needed. What time is it?"

"Nearly noon," he said, sitting a cup of tea in front of her. "You looked quite exhausted yesterday, and I wanted to make sure you got your rest, but I was getting hungry."

"You made enough for two," she pointed out.

"You have a tendency to wake up at the scent of food."

"It's Aiden," she said, rubbing her stomach. "He knows when he's hungry."

"And he's already waking you up."

"But in a decidedly more pleasant matter than screaming every couple hours."

He smiled as he watched her start to eat. "Are you planning on being the only one waking up to take care of him?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, her fork halfway to her mouth.

"I'm thinking it might be time to discuss living arrangements," he said, folding his hands on the table and looking serious.

She placed her fork back on the table. Snape had been staying with her on the weekends, and occasionally a weeknight, but he only brought an overnight bag when he did. Moving in was something much different. She nibbled on her lip as she waited for him to continue.

"I would never presume that this would require living in your home. Spinner's End is no place for a child, but I do have the finances to purchase a decent home in a nicer neighborhood..."

"If I have a house it would be seem somewhat stupid to go buying another one somewhere else. I live in a nice neighborhood. There are good schools, I'm close to my family and friends, it would be a good place to raise a family."

"As I said, I wouldn't presume to impose on you..."

"But moving at this stage of my pregnancy would be imposing," she said with a gentle smile. "I think that it might be a good time for you to move in and get accustomed before Aiden is born. However, I'd like to make it somewhat of a trial period. You will always have your chambers at Hogwarts, correct?"

"As a Professor it is my right to have a private chamber. It is not uncommon for teachers to use their chambers as an extension of their own homes, as somewhere private to do their work or get away for a while. I've known a couple who only use it on their patrol nights, otherwise they just Floo out. One of the reasons Umbridge was so unpopular with the staff. She outlawed Flooing out, thought it would be a way to assist Dumbledore. The Hogwarts Floo is the most protected system in the world. Travel is only allowed to and from pre-approved locations, and in most situations only those who have been approved can use it. Obviously those restrictions are somewhat relaxed in a peaceful environment, but should there be a rise in hostile activity again..."

"That is such a nice way to put it," she rolled her eyes.

"McGonagall is a smart woman and a superior witch. She doesn't slack on security, even on the most peaceful of days."

"So, if we do this trial period and it doesn't work you won't be put out, right? You'll have a place to stay?"

"If things truly go poorly I'll always have Spinner's End," he shrugged.

She rolled her eyes. It was his home, and he was free to do with it what he wanted, but she didn't want him to go back there. The place sounded like bad memories wrapped in hell. "So, when were you thinking of moving in?"

"There's not much that I would need to move. Maybe once we've become more settled I would want to uproot my personal lab and my library, but I think there's enough going on that we shouldn't have to worry about that right now."

"Personal... library?" she asked, eyebrows raising. She wasn't a greedy person usually, but when it came to books...

He smiled. "A woman after my own heart. Though I'm afraid I'd lose all your attention if we combined collections just now."

"But... I'm having Harry and Ron help me convert my basement into my library. There would be more than enough room to have his and hers sides," she smiled her sweetest smile, batted her eyelashes, and put a hand on his leg.

"Your physical manipulation may work on lesser men, but they will not work on me, young lady," he sneered, crossing his arms and sitting bolt upright.

"Then I am not trying hard enough," she said, sliding off her seat and onto his lap. Before he could protest she pressed her lips to his, but he didn't seem to mind. His hand ran slowly up her leg and came to rest just under her nightie. She felt her manipulation ruse melting away as his tongue danced slowly around hers, his other hand snaked possessively around her. Within moments all pretense was out the window, her arms hugging him tightly, mind starting to lose itself as her breathing matched his.

"Bedroom?" she hissed.

"You're insatiable," he sneered.

"No, I'm running on pregnancy hormones. Get it while you can."

He chuckled. "Then the bedroom sounds suitable."

She stood and walked towards the room, letting her robe drop to the ground. She went to pull the nightgown off her when his arms wrapped around her, stopping her. His lips gently met her neck, body pressing into her from behind. She melted back into him, tilting her head to the side so his lips could run the length of her neck. His hands were resting on either side of her stomach, and she loved it when he did things like this. Every day she felt like she was slipping further and further from fit and trim and sliding closer to the size of a small elephant. But Snape never failed to make her feel sexy. No matter how infuriating he was during the day he always made sure to say something that made her feel wanted before they fell asleep.

His kissed up her neck, across her jaw, and, gently turning her face to his, caught her lips with his. There was no rush this time, as there often was after not seeing each other for days or after long days visiting with family or friends. They had their hurried fast-paced time the night before, after not seeing each other for days. Now he was going to take his time with her, and she was ready to enjoy each minute.

He backed her towards the bed, but she spun him around and pushed him down. She climbed on top of him and started kissing him again. She had gotten quite good at undoing his buttons using one hand while balancing on the other, and he hadn't gotten over his habit of wearing things that involved more buttons than should be allowed.

"Why did you have to get dressed?" she groaned as she had difficulty undoing one of the buttons.

"When you wake up at the crack of noon you'll have to realize that the rest of the world might actually be functioning," he replied with a sneer.

"The hell did you need to function for?" she grumbled, finally freeing the button.

"I don't find it satisfying to not function. There's always things that need to be done."

"You're on vacation!" she protested as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it open.

"There's no point in arguing with you, is there?"

"There never is. If I catch you doing any kind of work while you're here I'll hex you into next week."

He chuckled and pulled her down to give her another slow kiss. "You'll just have to make sure to keep me distracted."

"Not a problem," she purred. He rolled her on her side, pulling the nightie over her head. He kissed her slowly, moving all over her body, hands never leaving her body. She bit her lip and hooked her leg around his, holding him to her.

He paused as he kissed over her enlarged stomach and gently nuzzled the bump. She felt Aiden moving around like he knew his father was showing him affection. She couldn't help but smile. Snape really seemed to savor the occasional moments he got being as close to his son as he could, but he made sure to focus on Hermione. He kissed slowly all the way back up to her lips, and as his lips danced sensuously on hers she unhooked his pants and pushed them down as far as she could with her hands, then used her feet to finish pushing them off.

"Eager?" he purred in her ear before he started to gently suck her earlobe.

"Of course," she smirked.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint," he said. Gently he rolled her onto her other side, and positioned himself behind her. She felt him slip inside her and she couldn't help but push herself into him. Her head rested on one of his arms, which hooked around her shoulder and held her affectionately. His other hand ran over her breasts, his mouth kissing her neck and nipping at her shoulders. She moved her hips back and forth to meet his. It was a slow dance, causing warmth to slowly spread over her. She reached back and ran a finger through his hair, which hadn't been greasy since they had started seeing each other. Thinking about it he was much different then when he was her teacher, his hair always clean, his posture a little straighter, his face a little brighter, but a weight had been lifted from his shoulders since then. Ginny said it was all for her, and at times like this she couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't a little bit true.

All her thoughts dissipated as his hand lowered, circling her clit slowly and causing her to draw in a sharp breath. His thrusting quickened slightly. His lips wandered wherever he could reach her skin, occasionally whispering to her about how beautiful he found her. His hand moved quicker, and she couldn't stop her body from responding. One of the benefits of being pregnant was that it didn't take nearly as much to bring her to climax, and while she knew it wouldn't last she was going to enjoy it while it did.

Before she could whisper a warning that she was nearing climax her body started to tighten. Waves of pleasure flowed over her, and her breath caught in her throat. She clamped around him, a fist balling into his hair, and finally finished with a whisper of his name. He growled her name in response and she felt him spill into her. The hand working her moved up to wrap her in a tight embrace, and his lips gently sucked her neck.

"Another round?" she asked a few minutes later.

"You had exactly three bites of your breakfast. We will do nothing more until you get a proper meal in you," he replied

"If it was that important you could have made me eat it before we did anything," she grumbled.

"You seemed anxious. And I don't want to make you upset. You have a tendency to be disagreeable when you get upset."

She smiled. Somehow if the sentiment had come from Ron it would be a fight, but from Severus it almost sounded endearing. Damn him and his captivating silken voice. "But you're going to force-feed me lunch?"

"I would never force something into your mouth. But I can deny activities until you have eaten something."

"God, Severus, don't be such a woman," she rolled her eyes, but her stomach grumbled and her own body put an end to the argument.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I've been pretty good at getting short chapters out recently. I'd rather put out a shorter chapter than leave you waiting for... well, as long as I did last time. The time for little Aiden to make an appearance is really close, but I wasn't ready to do it quite yet. I needed to transition to it with this chapter.**

**Enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

He sat, stone-faced, arms crossed on the generic chair, looking at the screen in front of him but not really paying attention. Even though it was their fourth Lamaze class, and thus no surprise that they were a couple, Hermione still saw some of her classmates steal glances at them. Hermione had booked them in a Muggle class hoping that she wouldn't need any sort of extreme magical intervention and had been advised by the Healer that the Muggle class was as good as any magical one. She regretted it after the first class, however, as the Healer had not counted on Severus Snape being the one next to her.

Their appearance had caused quite a stir at their first class. They were running late as Snape, who was opposed to the class in general, had decided to throw himself into grading with an unusual passion, and had delayed their departure fifteen minutes. Even after she decided to Apparate rather than take the less conspicuous car they had been five minutes late.

They were greeted by the nurse running the class with a warm smile, but it was impossible not to notice the stares coming from all around. They were mostly in disbelief and shock- this man was so... _abnormal_ and he had managed to reproduce with a beautiful young girl who seemed so ordinary? Hermione overheard two friends sitting next to each other making giggled comments on Snape's size and bedroom abilties, and she made it a point to sit as far away from those girls and their husbands as possible.

Their first few classes had been exactly what she had expected, much of the same information she could find in the small pregnancy library she had accumulated. The nurse toured the birthing center she wouldn't be giving birth in, explained the equipment, and told them what to expect when they checked into the center. They then started on basic breathing techniques. Though Snape didn't outwardly say that he found the whole thing to be rubbish, his demeanor made no question about it. He did the motions, went along with what was asked of him, but the fact that he was paying attention as little as possible was starting to eat at him.

When the nurse announced they would be watching a birthing video including a vaginal delivery and a c-section she thought she saw his face pale slightly. He looked at the screen, but she was sure he was in his happy place (and Merlin didn't even want to know where _that_ was). In fact he was the only one who managed to keep their eyes on the screen the whole time, everyone else had to look away at one point or another.

After the video finished the nurse turned the lights back on.

"Okay," she said with a smile. "Anyone care to share their thoughts?"

No one answered. A couple people were looking a little green.

"Severus? How about you?"

His eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened. "Enlightening," he growled.

She looked at him, waiting for him to keep going, but he didn't seem to have anything else to add. Somehow knowing that it was a lost cause she moved on. "Okay. Jeremy?"

Hermione looked up at Snape, who refused to look down at her. She crossed her arms to match his, and Aiden stirred slightly. "'Enlightening'. You should be a bloody movie critic," she grumbled, and she thought she saw the corners of his mouth upturn.

Once a few more people had been unwillingly grilled on their reactions she moved on to breathing exercises. This was something Snape was willing to help with. As much as he thought the classes were stupid and pointless, and as little attention he paid to the informational things he very quickly became involved when it came to exercises. He knew how much the classes meant to her, and he was determined to perfect the techniques to prove to her that he was dedicated to helping her.

So she avoided rolling her eyes. She was Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake. If anyone could learn the breathing and perfect it without conscious thought it would be her. So constantly repeating the exercises over and over was boring her. She thought there would be more to it than what she had learned out of the books, and she felt like her time would be better spent doing something else. But she didn't want Snape to win this one, so she tried to seem enthusiastic about the whole thing.

He leaned towards her as the instructor gave them practice time. "Close your eyes," he whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine and she couldn't stop the smirk coming to her face. He had moved in with her fully a few weeks prior, and she had been in control of their sex life ever since. And she had been demanding it quite often. So often that he had been taking to grading papers when he needed a break.

"I know what you're thinking," he muttered softly. "And you will get nothing until this wretched class is over."

"I could fake sick," she whispered back.

"You will do nothing of the sort. You will practice because I know if you do not feel completely prepared when you get to that delivery room you will be unbearable."

She shot him a dirty look at the word 'unbearable' but closed her eyes anyways.

"Deep breaths," he muttered. "In, then out."

She giggled.

"Your mind out of the gutter, if you please, Ms. Granger."

"You stay out of my mind, Professor," she shot back. The woman nearest to her shot them a surprised look, which made her giggle even more.

"I think our teacher-student secret is out," she whispered with a smirk.

"You were no longer my student when this occurred, no improprieties happened. I have no mind for what the others in this class think. Now, close your eyes again."

She rolled them before complying. He started counting her breathing, and she did her best to keep her mind focused on the task at hand. At this point she was sure she could do it herself, but there was something comforting in his voice. He held her hand reassuringly as they worked through each of the exercises. He didn't protest when she leaned against him for a relaxation exercise. There was something relaxing about the casual yet loving way he held her as she focused on relaxing each of her muscles in turn. Just when she felt like she could stay up against him for hours, that she was more relaxed than she had been in a while the instructor signaled the end of the class.

Snape gathered their things and he and Hermione started towards the door.

"Dinner?" she asked. "My treat."

"I could let a beautiful lady indulge me every so often," he smiled, offering her an arm.

She laughed and, when the coast was clear, Apparated them to Diagon Alley and a small Italian restaurant. Since it was later on a weeknight there wasn't a crowd and they were seated immediately.

"How many days?" he asked as their entrees arrived.

"Twenty seven," she replied, hand unconsciously going to her stomach.

"What do we still have left to do?" his eyes bored into hers.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking down to spin some pasta onto a fork.

"You may not have written it down, but I know you have a list of everything that you needed to get done before he is born stored somewhere in your head."

She smiled. Sometimes she felt he knew her better than she knew herself. "We set up his room, painted it, and baby-proofed everything. We need to buy him some clothes, nappies, blankets, the basic essentials I didn't get when I was focusing on the large things. Other than that I have an appointment tomorrow, one in a week, and I'll be on two a week after that until I'm ready to deliver."

"And work? Have you decided what you are going to do there?"

"I'm going to work the next two weeks, then start my maternity leave. I plan on staying out for the first five weeks, then you are going on your summer break and I will go back to work. I've already cleared this with my boss. Once you go back to Hogwarts he'll be old enough to enroll in day care. That's something we can check out once he is born."

He looked lost in thought for a moment. While she knew he would be willing to stay home with their son during the summer holidays she knew it wasn't his first choice. His summers were often spent experimenting with potions, something staying home with a child did not mesh well with, but he knew better than to complain. Being a parent meant sacrifices on both their ends.

"Are you okay with that plan, Severus?" she asked, reaching across the table for his hand.

"Of course I am," he said with a nod. "It seems like a well thought-out plan, and it works out nicely, doesn't it?"

"Jeff is off for the summer, too, and he's offered to stay home with the girls so Danielle can help you whenever you may need it, and give you some time in your potions lab. She just wants the options of days off."

"I wouldn't expect your sister to take over my responsibilities," he muttered.

"She _wants_ to. She's more excited than all of us, I think."

"Why would she be so excited?"

"She knows witches and wizards live longer, and that they can have children later than Muggles," she shrugged. "She thought she'd practically be a grandmother before she got to be an aunt."

"Did that fit into your plan?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"With Ron? To be honest I didn't have much of a plan with Ron. It was going to be one of those day by day things. He was... is... much more impulsive than I."

"Which is what got him in trouble, I'm assuming."

She nodded. "Lavender offered, and he didn't think that he might have gotten caught, or how I might have reacted had I found out. She offered herself to him and he took it. And I found out," she finished quietly and put her fork down. "If it was a one-time thing I might have been able to forgive him, but not the ongoing affair he had."

He lightly squeezed her hand in support, not wanting to see her waste another tear over Weasley.

"I was the one he was supposed to be with, the one his family wanted him to be with, the one he loved as his rock. I would always be there, no matter what boneheaded thing he did. Lavender was the passion, the one he went to when he wanted something spontaneous and wild. I couldn't be both, and I couldn't be with someone who wanted both."

"I doubt Ms. Brown could be both, either," he pointed out.

"She can't. But he isn't wanting both right now. His family is upset he did that to me and he doesn't want to look like he got over me too quickly. He'll have his fun with her, and hopefully will be smart enough to leave before he tries to make her into a rock."

He was silent for a while. "What type were you looking for, Hermione?" he asked, sounding afraid of the answer.

She stood up to give him a reassuring hug. "I was looking for someone like you, Severus. I just didn't know it."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Please don't be mad. I'm hoping this is a 'better late than never' situation. I've been having major writer's block. Add to that a sickness and a crisis involving my best friend and her fiance and I haven't been writing too much. I'm hoping to rectify that, but this weekend isn't looking good. I have to go find a bridesmaid dress, and since formal dresses and I have a bad tendency to not get along this might be an excursion. Forgive me, and I'll to not wait another month to write an update.**

**Anyways, I decided it was finally time to meet little Aiden. This chapter is a mesh of my experience giving birth, and a friend's. I spent 10 hours in active, contractions a minute apart or less labor when my doctor told me my little one didn't want to drop and asked if I wanted a c-section. At that point if she had said 'Here's Jason to cut your kid out with a rusty chainsaw' I probably would have said yes. My friend got to have the fun of pushing hers out, but the lucky so-and-so had a total labor time of 6 and a half hours or so. She pushed for three minutes. Told me that was the toughest three minutes of her life. I also added a touch of my sister in law's story, she pushed for an hour, but that's all I know about how my nephew was born. I didn't want it to be too like my story. I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

"Hermione?" Danielle asked as she entered the house.

"In here," Hermione's strained voice called from the bedroom. Danielle put the food she was holding on the table and started towards the bedroom.

"The girls are going to the zoo with Mum today, so I thought I'd stop by..." she stopped dead as she came to the door of the bedroom. Hermione was curled into the fetal position on the bed, face showing her pain, hands clutching her blankets so tightly her knuckles were white.

"Mione!" Danielle shouted, rushing to her sister's side. As she reached the bed Hermione seemed to relax and, panting, she looked up at her sister.

"I'm okay," she managed. "It's been coming and going all day."

"Shouldn't you go see the doctor?" Danielle asked, brow furrowed.

"I'm fine. The pains, they're erratic. I don't think it's anything to worry about just yet."

"How far apart?"

"Between four and ten minutes."

"When is Severus coming home?"

"He has a meeting after dinner tonight, so he won't be home until nine thirty or so."

She bit her lip as Hermione bent over in another wave of pain. "I'm taking you to the doctor."

"I'm fine, Dani."

"No. I've done this more often than you, and my mind won't be at ease until you see someone and they tell you to stay home."

Hermione looked up at her sister with venom in her eyes, but was overtaken by another contraction and decided against fighting. The woman did have more experience than she. She waited for the contraction to pass, then sat up. She reached for some clothes, and suddenly gave her sister a surprised and embarrassed look.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Danielle asked, rushing to her sister's side, but she could immediately see what was wrong. The blanket under Hermione was soaked and dripping onto the floor. "Alright, we're getting you to that birthing center."

"But Severus..."

"I'm sure they'll contact him."

"No. I don't want to go without Severus."

"If you wait for him to come back you're risking having this kid in your bed. I don't know how quick you're going to go, but if it's anything like Alexi it's a matter of hours if that."

"What about Isabelle?" she asked, changing out of her soiled clothes. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to the bathroom.

"Let's not talk about that. What are you doing?" she asked, following her to he bathroom.

"I should shower. It's all over me. How much fluid does the baby need?" she grumbled.

"Hermione," she groaned. "In case no one told you, childbirth is kind of a messy experience. You need to get to the birthing center."

"Can I at least rinse some of this off?"

She sighed. "You have one minute. Go."

Hermione shot her a look, then turned on her shower and, while sitting on a ledge Snape had put in, quickly washed the lower part of her body. She was done in just over a minute, and Danielle was waiting with some clean clothes as another contraction hit. Danielle, who remembered the Lamaze classes she had taken, helped Hermione breathe through the pain, then helped her get dressed. She grabbed the bag Hermione had packed two weeks before and helped her into her car. Danielle had insisted on knowing the driving directions to the birthing center, as Hermione couldn't use most forms of magical transportation in the last month of her pregnancy- flying was the only option, and Danielle couldn't fly and wouldn't let her sister go alone.

As Danielle drove carefully through town Hermione grabbed Danielle's cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Ginny's voice answered after the second ring.

"Ginny, it's Hermione..." she managed before another contraction hit. Though Hermione was doing her best to suffer in silence a small groan escaped her lips.

"Oh, Sweet Merlin, 'Mione!" Ginny squealed.

"Floo Harry for me. Have him get Severus," she panted.

"I'm on it. I'll be there as soon as I can get someone to watch the baby."

"Keep your mother away from me!"

Ginny laughed. "Yes, ma'am. Good luck, 'Mione. See you soon. Harry will probably beat me there."

"He better have Severus," she growled.

"I'll pass on the message," she chuckled before the line went dead.

"You should call Mum and Dad, too," Danielle said.

"Oh, Merlin, do I have to?"

"She'll kill us both if she finds out we didn't."

Hermione nodded. She waited for her next contraction to come and go, then dialed the number. Her mother picked up on the first ring, she was probably carrying her phone everywhere, waiting for this very call.

"Dani? Is everything okay with Hermione?"

"It's Hermione, Mum. It's time."

Her mother repeated 'oh, my God' at least a half dozen times before she calmed down. "What do you need, sweetie?"

"Dani's bringing me to the birthing center. You can come by anytime, she'll be in the waiting room with all my instructions."

"Instructions..." she muttered something else, and Hermione was sure there was a roll of the eyes involved. "Does Severus know?"

"Ginny's on it. He's at Hogwarts right now, she's going to make sure he gets over here quickly."

"Your father and I are on our way. We just have to cancel the rest of our appointments."

"You don't need to do that, Mum. I'm sure it's going to be a while."

"We'll be there before you know it. We love you so much, Hermione, and we're so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mum," she smiled.

"See you soon."

Hermione shut the phone and put it down, closing her eyes and leaning back against the seat. Her hands massaged her stomach as she felt another contraction coming on. Aiden was kicking her at the same time, and she thought about seeing him soon. She got through the pain by trying to picture what he would look like, whether he'd look more like Snape or like herself.

They made it to the birthing center, and Danielle helped her through the door. They were greeted by two Assistant Healers, who helped Hermione to a room and got some basic information and vital signs. Danielle helped her into a hospital gown. Another Healer, a smiling, plump, middle-aged woman with graying hair and shining eyes stepped in moments later.

"Good morning, I'm Healer Anderson. How are you feeling?" she smiled, looking at the clipboard the Assistants had written on.

"You mean besides the occasional feeling like I'm being squeezed by a troll?" she said with a weak smile.

Healer Anderson smiled a knowing smile. "Yes, besides that, dear."

"Not bad. Terrified out of my mind, but not bad."

"We'll help you through this. I'm having the assistant Healers contact Healer Davis, and she'll be here as quickly as possible. Do you want to wait for her, or do you mind if I do a quick examination myself?"

"Go right ahead. I doubt it's going to be that much of a secret much longer," she grumbled. She laid back on the table and focused on Danielle, who was watching her face and trying not to look uncomfortable as the Healer started to prod Hermione.

"Wanting another one, Dani?" Hermione said with a weak smile.

"I'm done. You and Severus can have the house full of brats if you want."

"Are you kidding me? If this is what it's like he's never touching me again."

"You'll get over it, dear," Healer Anderson smiled. "Everything is looking good. He's at about a plus 2 station..."

The door opened with a bang. There was a shout of "Sweet Merlin!" and a flash of black hair much too short to be Snape rushing back out of the room.

"I think Harry just got a show," Danielle snickered.

"Maybe that'll teach him not to go barging into rooms unless he's absolutely sure there's an emergency. Damn hero complex of his," Hermione managed a smile.

"I'll send him in when I go out," Healer Anderson smiled, covering Hermione back up. "He's at a plus-two station, fully effaced, you're about four and a half centimeters dilated. I think you're about ready, Ms. Granger. I'll get you a real room, and we'll keep checking on you from time to time to see how you're doing."

Hermione nodded and sat back up. The Healer left, and seconds later Harry stumbled into the room.

"Hermione!" he said, looking guilty, his face glowing red. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were having an exam, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I did the same thing with Ginny, you'd think I would have learned, but you're my best mate and I..."

"Harry!" she snapped, stopping his rapid speech. "It's okay. I'll Obliviate it if you want me to. Either way it'd probably be best not to tell Severus what you saw."

"My lips are completely sealed," he muttered, nodding.

"Speaking of Severus..."

"Ron went to get him."

She groaned loudly, this time having nothing to do with the contraction she was having. "That was really idiotic of you," she said after it had passed.

"You know Ron's okay with you being with Snape."

"I know. It's just one of those things that I think he'd rather not hear from a Weasley, or my ex-boyfriend, and he happens to be both."

* * *

Ron Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, then ran as fast as he could across the lawn. He bolted up the front steps and the heavy door opened wide for him. Without slowing he ran into the castle, immediately colliding with a solitary figure holding a stack of books.

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall scolded, waving her wand and causing the books to stack themselves. "What is the meaning of this?"

"H..Her... Hermione," he panted. "Snape."

McGonagall's eyes went wide. "Is she having the baby?"

"Yeah," he managed, and his former professor was already running.

"What did you stop for, you stupid boy?" she scolded again, leading the way through secret tunnels as fast as she could deeper and deeper until she came to the dungeons. For an old woman she could really move quickly. She reached the door first and threw it open without a knock.

"The rest of this class is cancelled!" she announced loudly.

Snape, who had been mid-sentence, looked at her in confusion. The students decided not to wait for him to argue, hurriedly gathered their things, and rushed from the room.

"Is there a reason you came barging in to cancel my lesson, Minerva?" Snape asked.

Ron stuck his head in the room. "Hermione's in the birthing center. She's having the baby," he announced.

It didn't matter to Snape who gave him the news. Without a word he grabbed a bag he had stashed behind his desk, ran to the fire, and was gone.

* * *

Hermione had spent twenty minutes hooked up to monitors before her parents showed up. They spent another ten minutes getting fawned over before an assistant arrived and told her everything was looking good, and that she could get up and move around if she wanted to. She took the opportunity to go to the bathroom, then decided she wanted to take a walk. Harry offered her his arm and they started down the hallway.

"This really is a nice center," Hermione's mother noted as they walked.

"They use a mix of Muggle and Magical methods here, which is why I chose it. The all-magical centers won't perform c-sections, the give somewhat questionable potions to force the baby out. They have a couple Healers here who went to Muggle medical school, so they can perform surgeries. Not that I'm expecting to need one, but I don't trust some of the all-Magical methods of giving birth," she kept talking because it kept her mind off some of her discomfort. She stopped and clutched Harry's arm as another contraction hit. He talked her through it, Danielle at her other side, looking impressed at her sister's friend.

"We knew you would choose what's right for you," Danielle smiled. "Though the private waiting rooms are nice. You know how competitive our family gets while playing cards."

"You have not seen Harry and Ron," she smiled. "You're in for it."

They walked up and down, and it didn't take long for the group to figure out why she kept turning around before the end of the hallway- she wanted to keep the fireplace in view. Twice a witch or wizard walked out, and twice her head snapped up just to be lowered in disappointment seconds later. They had been walking for fifteen minutes and Harry was about to suggest taking a rest when the fire flared green again, and a black haired figure stepped out.

"Severus," she smiled, and she tugged her arm away from Harry's, taking a few steps towards him.

He closed the distance between them in three long strides and wrapped his arms tenderly around her. Her family and Harry retreated towards the waiting room as the two greeted each other by exchanging a deep look.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm better now," she muttered, reaching up to kiss him as soon as everyone as out of sight.

"How is he?"

"About ready to be born. I'm trying to speed things up a bit by walking. Nothing too strenuous. And nothing against Healer's wishes."

He smiled. "I'm proud of you, Hermione."

She couldn't help a tear from escaping.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, looking concerned.

"No. I'm just... happy," she smiled warmly.

"If you wish, I have pain potions. Being a Master I can give you my own potions, all of which I have made absolutely sure are safe for you and the baby. You will still know you're in labor, and you should know when it's time to push, but if I brewed it correctly you shouldn't feel much pain, mostly minor discomfort."

"You had me at 'pain potion'," she sighed.

* * *

The next few hours became somewhat of a routine- physical exam, hook up to machines, walking for a bit, spending some time with her friends and family, then back to the room for her next exam. She progressed slowly, and her impatient self had started to show through. Snape never left her side, and had even managed to calm her down after Healer Davis told her it was almost time, and confined her to the bed. She had complained after she felt no desire to push after half an hour, and he was about to go ask if she could get out of bed when she went through a particularly tough contraction and announced she felt the urge to push.

"He's all the way down, you're fully dilated," Healer Davis muttered, checking her. "If your body is telling you it's time to push, it is time.

She nodded, and moved herself into position. Snape stood by one side, and Danielle, who Hermione had requested be there, took the spot on her other side, avoiding looking down, just muttering encouragingly to her.

When she started pushing Snape counted for her, as they had been taught in class, and didn't even flinch as she squeezed his hand as hard as she could. When he made it to ten Danielle immediately encouraged her to breathe. She took a couple breaths, then went into the next push.

Five minutes turned into ten, then twenty, then thirty. Hermione was starting to look exhausted.

"I can't do this," she panted after a push, tears streaming from her eyes.

"His head is in the birth canal," Healer Davis announced. "It won't be long now, I promise."

"No," she cried. "I can't. I don't have any more energy."

"Just a few more pushes, Hermione. You can do this," Danielle muttered, rubbing her sister's hair.

"I don't want to. It hurts. I'm tired," she panted.

"Push!" Healer Davis ordered, and reluctantly Hermione obeyed.

"You are doing wonderfully," Snape muttered in her ear as Danielle counted. "It will all be over soon."

"It'll never be over," she groaned. "I can't do this anymore!"

"Severus..." Danielle looked at him, pleading for him to calm her and get her focused again.

He sighed. She would hate him after this, he was nearly sure of it.

"Ms. Granger," he said forcefully as he sat up straighter. "You have been insufferably insistent for all the years I've known you, and you are going to quit now?"

"You bastard," she growled.

"Where is that Gryffindor courage I have heard so much about? Or is it mere myth?"

"Severus..." she warned.

"If I had known a little truly hard work was all it took to crack you and make you quit I would have used this knowledge when you were still my student..."

She slapped him, but there was a new look of determination across her face as she did it. Before the sting of her hand faded from his cheek her hand was clutching his again, her face strained as she gave another long push. She didn't need anyone to count for her anymore. She pushed twice more, and the Healer announced the baby was crowning. With another push and a strangled cry and baby Aiden was fully out. Two assistant healers grabbed him, cleaning him off quickly and performing a fast diagnostic test as he cried out. Within seconds he was bundled, and they placed him in Hermione's arms. She couldn't speak, tears were falling from her eyes as she ran her fingers over the tiny face, causing him to turn towards her.

"He's so handsome," Danielle smiled. Aiden had a head of short, jet-black hair, newborn blue eyes shaped like Snape's, and a face that looked remarkably like Hermione's.

"He is," Snape muttered, reaching over to rest his hand on his son, eyes occasionally straying to look at Hermione. The third time he did this she caught him looking at her.

"You are an unbelievable arse," she muttered, looking at him intensely. "And I love you," she added.

"I love you, too," he muttered, leaning forward to kiss her.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter, but I felt it had a good stopping place. **

**Thanks for everyone who left the great reviews. I have only personally been around for one birth- the one where I had my daughter (OK, technically two since I was born, but that doesn't count as I don't remember), but nothing brings out all sorts of birthing stories like a baby shower, and I heard quite a few during mine. Melding the stories with my own experience, and that's sort of where the realism came from. I'm going to try to keep it as realistic as possible, though things are different when you can wave a wand to get rid of a dirty diaper (don't I wish!)**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave me a review.**

* * *

Danielle retreated soon after the birth, saying she'd wait for the signal before bringing everyone in to meet Aiden. As soon as she was gone Hermione's head rolled back, her eyes closed, and she let out a long sigh. The Healer chuckled as she quickly checked over Aiden, muttering spells so quickly Severus wouldn't be able to repeat them if he tried.

"How are you?" Severus asked Hermione, running a hand over her forehead.

"I feel like sleeping for a year or two," she replied.

"He's healthy," the Healer announced. "You can take a nap after you feed him," she continued, gently lifting Aiden, who let off a soft fuss. She showed Hermione how to hold Aiden while feeding him, and Hermione cradled him gently as she brought him to her breast. Snape looked away, but didn't take his hand from hers.

"Talk to me, Severus," she muttered. "Keep me awake."

He felt a smile pass across his lips. "Would you like to discuss advanced Potions, or our new-found parenthood?"

"Do you think everything is okay in his room? Should I ask Ginny to run through with more cleaning spells?"

"I think you are worrying too much, which you have a tendency to do on occasion. You vanished every last speck of dust in that whole house before coming here. I think you need to relax, you just went through a very difficult experience."

She gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry I slapped you."

"I'm sorry I deserved it. Your sister thought that you were giving up, and wanted me to give you a bit of a verbal push. Normal encouragement didn't work... I guess I slipped into Professor mode."

"Did I get an O for this one?"

He chuckled. "It's always about the grades with you, isn't it?"

She sighed again, letting her eyelids flutter closed.

"Hermione? Love? Stay awake just a little longer."

"But I'm so sleepy," she groaned. "It's not fair. I just spent hours pushing him out, now I have to stay awake to feed him? And wake up every few hours to feed him? This stinks."

He leaned over and kissed her gently. "If anyone could keep up with an insane schedule, it's the girl who signed up for every single available class in her third year."

"In case you didn't notice I kind of had a bit of a breakdown near the end of the year."

"If the Ministry had any time-turners left I'd gladly get you one so you could go sleep."

"If the Ministry had any time-turners left they could sell them for a thousand Galleons each and new mothers would be lining up."

"And this is only day one."

"Don't remind me," she sighed. He grabbed her hand and started a narration of his day to keep the subject off sleep. She was fighting her eyelids for a while before Aiden unlatched himself and contented himself with nuzzling against her.

"Looks like you survived your first breastfeeding," the Healer walked into the room and picked up Aiden. "How about I have Daddy change his diaper, and you get some rest?"

"Sounds wonderful..." Hermione replied weakly, her eyelids closing. Almost immediately her breathing became deep and measured.

"Come on, Dad," the Healer motioned for him to follow, waving her wand and causing the lights to dim in the room. He was led through a curtain where the lights were still on. A table was sitting there, diaper changing supplies at the ready. He took a deep breath to steel himself, then nodded. The Healer took him through the process, step by step, telling him what to do but making him do it himself. It was over in a matter of minutes, and he sighed with relief as she vanished the dirty diaper and excused herself, leaving him with a sleeping newborn in his arms.

He looked into the tiny face of the boy... his son, and, finally being alone with him, he let his emotions start to truly was over him. Love... like he would have never expected for someone he had known for a couple hours. Possessiveness and protectiveness. A sense of responsibility towards the tiny person in his arms that he had never thought he would felt towards another human. Much more than his father had ever felt towards him throughout his life, he was sure of that fact.

Deciding that he wouldn't leave her family and friends waiting any longer he wrapped the blanket tightly around Aiden, he slipped quietly from the room, leaving behind a lightly snoring Hermione in his wake. He walked across the hall and opened the door to the waiting room. All eyes were on the bundle as he closed the door behind him.

"He's perfect," he announced, and everyone stood to crowded around him.

"May I?" Joanna held her hands towards him. Reluctantly he deposited Aiden in his grandmother's arms, but he stayed close by as she cooed over him, Barry on her other side, holding his wife and smiling down at Aiden, who slept on, oblivious to the group of people surrounding him.

"Congratulations, Professor," Harry said, craning his neck for a look at the baby. "How is 'Mione?"

"Sleeping. The poor girl deserves every moment she can get. So don't go in there, lest you want me to hex you into next week," Snape replied.

"Duly noted," Harry chuckled. "I couldn't keep Molly out of the room after Ginny gave birth. I wish I did, Gin looked liked she was about to have a meltdown by the time everyone finally cleared out and let her get some rest."

"Hermione may not have melted down, but you know how she gets when she's stressed. You probably wouldn't want to be in there."

"Her wand is well away from her, right?"

"In a drawer across the room."

"Smart man," he smiled as he looked over the group now cooing over Aiden as he yawned and repositioned himself. "What are your plans now, Professor?"

"What do you mean?"

"For you and Hermione. I know you've moved in, are there any plans on making it official?"

"She is... careful about separating her feelings about me as a lover and me as the father of her child, and I think she needs some time with Aiden and I to see that the two need to be commingled, at least in a small sense. I need to prove that I can both be her lover and Aiden's father, but I must do both at the same time, like any husband would have to do with their wife. We just went through one of the biggest experiences two people can go through together, and it's not the right time to be pressing her for any more big decisions."

"But you want something more?"

"I understand her hesitations, where I may not have before. I proposed to her when all I felt was compassion and obligation towards her, which basically told her that I would do so not out of love in the future. Now I must prove my feelings for her even more if I chose to make that move again."

"Hard for her to believe anything romantic and loving when she's got spit-up on her shoulder and she's chosen sleep over showers for three days," he smirked.

"The kind of wisdom that only comes from experience," Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Here's another bit of advice. Six weeks is a very hopeful estimate. It's more when she chooses, and don't push your luck on that one. Which will probably be longer in your case considering what happened last time..."

"Trust me, Potter, if any more children come out of this relationship, they will be well planned for."

"But you're happy with Aiden, right?" Harry looked suddenly nervous.

Severus reached out and gently lifted his son back to him. "I found something I never thought I was looking for. And I would never give him up."

* * *

Three hours after Hermione fell asleep the Healer gently shook her awake. "Time to feed him again, Ms. Granger."

"Already? It's only been a couple minutes," she grumbled, moving her bed into a sitting position.

"It's been a couple hours," Snape whispered.

"Liar," she hissed, taking Aiden and situating herself. "I'm too tired for having a whole couple hours sleep."

"You had a very exhausting experience," the Healer smiled. "It'll take a little while before you catch up on sleep and life seems to get back to normal."

"Wonderful," she groaned, head falling back.

"I'll be there to help. Whatever you need. Slughorn will cover me for a few days, I made sure to emphasize which students have the best potential, and Minerva informed me he's already requesting permission to have a supper meeting with some of them."

"You snake," she smirked.

"Anything else you need?" the Healer asked. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," she muttered.

"I'll get you something," she replied, leaving.

"Are they breaking down the door yet?" she asked.

"They want to see you, but I told them not until you're ready," he gave her a quick smile. "Harry stayed, but Ginny went home. Your parents and Danielle are still here, too. I left all of them napping on the couches out in the waiting room, so you're clear until they wake up."

"Have you gotten any sleep?"

His head shook imperceptibly. "I've found it... difficult to put him down."

A wide smile broke across her face. "Severus Snape... a natural daddy."

"Why must everyone insist on calling me that?"

"What? Daddy? Better calling you that because you just had a kid than me calling you that as a pet name? Or would you like that... daddy?"

"Only you..." he grumbled. "You stop that or I'll withhold your pain potions."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would," he sneered. "I know where your wand is hidden."

Her eyes narrowed. "You are the most evil git in existence."

"You can have it back when you're more well-rested, and not such a mess of mood swings."

"You're lucky I'm so tired, or I'd get out of this bed and beat you with the monitor."

"Hermione Granger supports domestic violence?"

"Only in this case," she growled.

"You knew I was like this when we started seeing each other."

"And for some masochistic reason I wouldn't trade you for another. Hmm... I must be on good pain potions."

He chuckled as he sat back into the chair. Without thinking he let his eyes close, just for a moment, but that was all it took for sleep to take over.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: This chapter is much shorter than the norm, but it accomplishes what I think it needs to. I don't want to put too much into these chapters, I don't want to hurry things along too much. As anyone who had a baby will tell you, those first few days/weeks will prove that time can move quickly and slowly at the same time.**

**And I'm sorry for the delay. I try to make this as authentic as possible, which makes for some long delays on occasion. These chapters come from a combination of my own experience and the experience of other mothers I hang around with. We get together, we drink a little, we chat about babies, and a few days later this story gets updated. But some fun diseases have been making the rounds among our kids, and 'Mommy's Day Out' has been collateral damage.**

**Enjoy, and please review. I'm so excited at the sheer number of reviews I've gotten, and they're one of the reasons I really want to get this accurate and realistic.**

* * *

There it was again. That sound that meant it was time for her to get up. She reached over onto her desk and hit the all-too familiar button on top of the alarm clock.

Funny. That usually gave her another fifteen minutes of slumbering bliss. The wailing continued.

She tried again. And again, nothing. She pulled the cord out of the wall, and realized it wasn't her alarm clock. She allowed her eyes to open, and she immediately knew what insistent noise was demanding her attention.

Groaning she stood up, stretched, and crossed to the basinet where her son was fussing at her. She picked him up, gently placed him over her shoulder, and walked to the next room, glancing back at the calm sleeping force of Snape and feeling very jealous.

"Shhh..." she repeated to the crying baby, fighting to keep her eyes open. She sat on her favorite chair and pulled the strap to her nightgown down. She winced as Aiden latched on a little too enthusiastically. She reached over to the side table for the remote to the television and realized that there was a half-drunk glass of milk sitting there. She must have done this before. Waking up she realized that she had done it before- at 1:37 in the morning. She glanced at the clock on the wall, and in her sleep-deprived state she had to count to figure out that it was now 4:13 AM. Bloody hell, this was going to be a long road before he started sleeping through the night.

She flipped on the television and scrolled through the channels. Everything was either advertisements or really, really bad early-morning television. Even the news was re-running itself, though in another forty-five minutes or so they would actually be starting their early-morning broadcast.

She settled on a cooking show, something she had no interest in watching, but something where enough names were being thrown at her that she could repeat and keep herself awake. Good thing Severus was still asleep. Hearing her mutter 'thyme, basil, oregano, saffron' at just past four might make him think she was crazy. It didn't help that the damn bat could sleep through the Hogwarts Express making it's way through her living room.

After a while she switched Aiden to the other side and rubbed some salve on the nipple he had just left. Damn, her breasts hurt. Thank Merlin women are the ones to do this. Ask Harry or Ron to deal with chaffed nipples before sunrise and they'd tie the baby to the nearest non-Firebolt broomstick and wish them the best of luck.

To be fair, Harry was a good father. At least, when Ginny wasn't wanting to kill him for talking about how 'easy' of a time he was having taking care of his son. He had quickly learned how to sleep through a crying baby and allow she who had breasts get up and do the feeding and changing. He changed diapers during daylight hours, and played with the cooing, happy bundle of joy between the little one's naps, and wondered why Ginny was irritable.

Ron, however, needed to do a lot of growing up before he became a father. She chuckled at the visual image of him next to a redheaded toddler of indeterminate gender while Lavender was handing out plates of spaghetti and meatballs. For some reason every time the scenario played out in her head the toddler came out the cleaner of the two, though that might be because her interactions with toddlers was limited to those she could hand back to their parents, and she had to deal with Ron and his disgusting eating habits for over a decade now. Aiden wasn't a messy eater, but he was three days old. Barely home from the hospital, not enough time to be a giant mess, save for the nappies and spit-up.

Aiden detached himself from her and yawned. He stared up at her with his dark blue eyes- she swore they grew darker every day. He'd probably have black eyes, just like his father. Ah, well. Can't win them all.

She lifted himself up and started rubbing his back to encourage him to burp. This was certainly her least favorite of the baby-related activities, mainly because it posed the most risk to her clothes. She had been lucky enough to avoid any sudden spurts during diaper changes, though Severus had been the unfortunate victim of just such an incident. He had kept his disgust and anger out, though he did wear the look usually reserved for first-years who thought his class was a good one to be sleeping through. She hadn't worn anything she wanted to since she had grown too big for her normal clothes. Since he was born it was all sweatpants and cleaning-day t-shirts. It was a miracle Snape didn't walk out on her.

Aiden let out a small belch, and she sighed, making to stand, but two hands were suddenly in front of her, reaching for him.

"Allow me to change him," Snape murmured, cradling his son protectively.

"I think I love you," she smiled, sinking back into the chair and reaching for the salve for her other nipple. His lips turned upwards momentarily before he disappeared into Aiden's room.

Snape. There was someone who probably would have only lost out on the top spot of 'People Who Wouldn't Make Father of the Year' only because Voldemort was around. And yet he was so attentive to both her and Aiden. He was doing most of the cooking, he did the shopping the day before, he did his share of nappies and cuddling Aiden to soothe him. As far as accidental pregnancies went, she was pretty happy with how this one worked itself out.

"I wasn't sure if you were still going to have your sister stop by, so I put him in that outfit she bought him," Snape said, walking out with a sleeping Aiden in his arms. He paused as he carefully placed Aiden into his swing chair, strapped him in, and started it on a low setting.

"I don't know if I can stop her," she replied softly.

"I will make sure she doesn't make it in if you want privacy," he said.

"You will not strong-arm my sister," she shook her head.

"Just a suggestion. Would you like breakfast?"

"Yes. No. I'm not sure. Do I have enough energy to chew and swallow?"

He smirked. "You have enough energy to talk."

"Bad argument. I've never found myself lacking energy to annoy you," she replied with a weak smile before closing her eyes and feeling sleep start to overcome her. The next thing she knew she smelled sausage and eggs, and she opened her eyes to see Snape holding two plates. Eagerly she reached for hers, and didn't bother situating it on her lap before starting to shovel it into her mouth.

"That is quite the compliment to my cooking," he sneered, sitting on the couch next to her.

"I never knew that it would be like this," she said between bites. "I'm starving, I feel like I'm about to pass out, and I feel like the most unattractive woman in the history of the world."

"I can't speak for you on the first two parts, but I can promise the you are far from the latter. I find quite the opposite, actually."

She put the plate down long enough to throw her arms around him and kiss his cheek.

The news started, and they watched absentmindedly as they ate their food. She wanted to crawl back in bed and sleep again, but she knew Aiden would be up in another hour or so, and she decided to try to stay awake until he wanted his next feeding.

"Severus?" she murmured as her eyes grew so heavy she wasn't sure if she was completely awake.

"Yes?" he asked as he took her plate away and there was the sound of his footsteps towards the kitchen.

"Would you still marry me?"

The sound of his footsteps stopped.

"You asked after you found out I was pregnant. Would you still do it now?"

There was a long pause. "You are very tired. Perhaps you should lie down."

"Should I take that as a no?" she said in a slurred voice.

"You should take that as an 'I refuse to talk to you about lifelong commitments when you're totally sleep deprived'," he replied.

"You can be a very stubborn man."

"And you are a very tired woman. Come on, off to bed with you," he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her upwards to help her to the bedroom.

"No. He'll be awake soon. I need to stay up to feed him."

"I'll just use some of the milk you pumped last night to feed him. I was planning on doing it this morning to let you sleep, but you get up so quickly."

"I pumped last night?"

"You've pumped enough to get a days worth of sleep. Which I insist you start doing right now, as you are rapidly losing cohesion."

The fight was out of her. She allowed him to support her to the bedroom, set her on the bed, and cover her with her comforter. She rolled over, pulling the covers with her, and the room immediately felt darker and heavier.

"I would marry you this instant if you'd do me the honor, and you had a little more rest to fully make the decision," she heard his voice murmur. She felt his lips press to her temple, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: FF still isn't letting me run spell check, so I'm relying on reading this through three times and my computer's check. Hopefully it's not horrible.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JKR does. **

**Enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

He made it through the Floo without incident, which is something that probably gave him a gray hair or two. But three week old Aiden just stirred slightly at the spinning sensation, and then snuggled up against his father's chest and fell back asleep. Taking a deep breath and steeling his nerves he walked out of his office and through the empty corridors of the castle. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, the last of the year, and most of the students were out enjoying their time away from the castle.

He made it to the staff room without any students seeing him. He shifted the black bag on his shoulder so he could open the door with minimal jostling to his child. As soon as he opened the door a sharp figure wearing bottle green robes was swooping towards him.

"Give him here," McGonagall demanded, holding her arms out for Aiden. Snape handed his son over without a fight, since he knew he would loose any argument that would start between them. Aiden barely fussed as the Headmistress sat on the couch between Professors Hooch and Sprout, who immediately started cooing over the baby.

"He is quite handsome," Aurora Sinistra smiled up at him as she looked over McGonagall's shoulder. "He has quite a bit of Hermione in him, but there is no doubt he's your little boy."

"We can't all be blessed with my extreme good looks," Snape rolled his eyes.

"Be nice, Severus," McGonagall cooed.

"Don't tell me what to do, or I'll take the afternoon's entertainment back home," he rolled his eyes.

"Nearly thirty years later, and you still have to be an annoyance of a student," she sighed. "Don't learn your classroom manners from your father," she added, running a finger down Aiden's nose.

"Yes, because Hermione's habit of attempting to reach the ceiling every time a question was posed was so much less annoying than a stubborn Slytherin."

"Of which there are many," Flitwick added with a chuckle, standing on tip toe to get a look at Aiden.

"How is everything at home?" Sprout asked, trying to keep the conversation friendly.

"Hermione is exhausted, naturally," Snape shrugged. "She's looking forward to when school lets out for the summer and she'll have full-time help. Her mother and sister are over quite often, but they both have their own obligations to attend to, so she is doing most of the child raising by herself. Up until an hour ago she planned on coming with me here, but while getting ready she fell asleep, and I felt no duty to wake her."

"Smart man," Sinistra smiled.

"Where is 'e?" a booming voice said through the door, which swung open a second later and Hagrid squeezed through. "Where is the little tyke?"

"Right here, Rubeus," McGonagall stood and passed the newborn to the half-giant, who cradled him using his hand and wrist and looked down at him, tears forming in his eyes.

"'e's beautiful," Hagrid muttered. "Always knew 'ermione would make cute 'uns."

Snape opened his mouth, but McGonagall slapped him lightly on the back of his head, and he kept his comment about the Weasleys to himself.

"Always thought 'ermione would be the only Gryffindor who might marry a Slytherin. Are you gettin' married?" he asked, looking up at Snape, looking protective.

"I haven't asked her yet. I am afraid her hair might fall out in a giant clump if she even thought of trying to plan a wedding right now."

"But ya are planning on marryin' her," he said in more of a statement, looking protective.

"I'm planning on asking in the near future. I cannot force the girl to marry me," he sighed in annoyance.

"She would say yes," McGonagall assured him.

"Don't be offended if I tell you I'd rather hear it from her mouth," he muttered.

"Just give her some time. Once you're on break and there's someone else there so she can get some more rest and get back to normal things will be easier."

So says the woman who never had kids, he thought.

"What are you going to do in the fall?" Flitwick asked.

"A day nursery, but don't mention that to Hermione anytime soon, either. She has a three-inch binder stuffed full of information of places she's toured. Organized by programs offered, schedules, price, and location."

"You knew she was like this when you got into the relationship," he chuckled.

Snape frowned, but McGonagall pulled him gently away before his famous mouth got the best of him.

"I know everyone is asking about Hermione, but how are you holding up?" McGonagall asked quietly as they stood on the other side of the room.

"I'm quite happy," he replied, his face not betraying the emotion.

"Good," she nodded. "Now, don't be mad, we got together and got baby Snape a few things."

He turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not much," she said, escorting him to the couch. She forced him to sit, and had a wrapped box in his hands before he could protest.

As if he were unwrapping a bomb Snape pulled the paper off the package, then peered inside the box.

"Books?" he said, pulling a few out.

"We got together and put in our favorite books from childhood. If he is anything like his mother and father he'll be reading before he can crawl," Professor Vector explained. "Even Pince and Filch gave books, though the didn't want to come up here."

"Because they're losing one of their cranky fellows. You've been much easier-going the past few months," Flitwick chuckled.

"Filius, do you perhaps have a bottle of Firewhiskey stashed around?" he grumbled as Sprout pressed another gift into his hands. Flitwick ignored the question as Snape opened a box filled of black-colored clothes. He was also given a few small toys, and finally Hagrid thrust the final gift into his hands.

"If I'd had more time, it'd be bigger," Hagrid muttered, looking sheepish.

Snape ripped the paper off the lumpy package, and a large, light-blue knit blanket fell into his lap. He held the thing up, it would have easily covered Hagrid's child, if he had one. On one corner was a small snake, the other a roaring lion.

"Thank you, Hagrid," he said, with a small smile.

"Just don' keep her from us too much," he replied, blushing.

Snape draped the blanket over his arms and held his hands out for his son, who was starting to fuss. Without a word he reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle, took the top off, and held it out to Aiden, who started sucking on it happily.

"A natural father," Hagrid beamed.

He stayed a few hours, mostly to give Hermione some time to rest, but he worked with the group, and wanted some more time away from the castle. And he had homework to grade and exams to tweak. With a last thank you and goodbye he packed Aiden up and started towards his chambers to Floo back to Hermione's house.

"Professor Snape!" a voice called behind him, and he groaned. Madison Carter, a girl who seemed to be trying to rival Hermione for the school record of asking the most questions, was running up behind him, her two friends Julia and Addison in her wake.

"Professor Snape," she panted as she stopped behind him. "I had a question about antidotes. I'm having some difficulty with the homework and..."

She stopped dead mid-question as he turned, and she caught sight of the baby in his arms.

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" Julia squealed, hands flying to her mouth.

"He's so sweet!" Addison cooed. "What's his name? How old is he?"

"Aiden," he replied shortly. "He's three weeks yesterday."

"Aw..." the girls cooed in unison.

He suppressed an eye roll. What is it about tiny humans that made girls into piles of mush?

"You had a question, Miss Carter?" he drawled.

"Oh, it can wait until later," she waved her hand, eyes still locked on Aiden. "I'll catch you during your office hours Monday."

"Alright," he grumbled. "Good day," he said quickly, turning to hurry out of the castle.

"Is it just me, or does he seem suddenly like less of a greasy git?" Julia asked as the girls hurried back towards Ravenclaw tower.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I am so sorry it's been so long. I have a million excuses, but I'm sure you don't want to hear them. **

**Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this through my unreliable updates.**

**Enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

Severus was finishing his grading so the students, and he, would be cut loose for the summer. Hermione was starting to get restless, so she decided to wander into Diagon Alley. She had placed an order with Flourish and Blotts, and she really wanted to go see George. He and Angelina had pushed back their wedding so Hermione could stand up with them, and it was now a month away and time for her to get into the dress she had ordered but been unable to wear due to her ballooning shape.

Things took much longer to get together when she had taken Aiden with her. Instead of just grabbing her money and keys she had to pack a bag full of clean diapers, wipes, baggies, bottles, formula, water, a blanket to cover herself while breastfeeding, toys, an extra change of clothes, an extra blanket, and a pacifier. Juggling all those things plus Aiden always seemed to be a feat. Danielle had gotten her a sling to hold Aiden, which Severus had approved after putting several spells on it to keep it comfortable and to make sure air could flow through easily.

After running around grabbing what she needed, and triple-checking to make sure her bag was packed properly, she carefully put Aiden in the sling and Flooed to Flourish and Blotts.

"Ah, Ms. Granger," the shop keeper said with a smile. "It's been quite a while since we've seen you around here. We were starting to miss you."

"How could you miss me?" she chuckled, a smile crossing her face. "I've ordered at least a dozen books since the last time I was here."

"Fifteen," he corrected with a chuckle. "But it's always nice to see your smiling face."

"And you'll probably be seeing it much more from now on, but for right now I'm still not in a browsing frame of mind," she replied with a slight nod towards Aiden.

"The future biggest client of ours," he smiled, craning his neck for a look. "With the amount of books his mother and father order, how could he not be?"

"Perhaps by that time Severus and I will have managed to obtain one of all your stock," she winked, pulling out a small sack of pre-counted coins.

"With the rate you're going, it's a very real possibility," he laughed, turning to gather a stack of books from a special shelf behind him. She paid, bid goodbye with a promise she'd return when she had some real time to browse without worrying about a screaming infant, and left the shop. She shrunk the stack and placed them carefully in an empty pouch of the diaper bag.

It was a warm, sunny day, so Diagon Alley was crowded with people window shopping or getting a jump on deals before the prices went back up with the return of the Hogwarts students. She weaved as quickly as she could through people, trying to avoid anyone realizing who she was and what she was carrying. She and Snape had been very secretive about Aiden, and had refused several offers for pictures and interviews, despite the large amount of Galleons the Prophet was offering.

Weasleys Wizard Wheezes was, as always, the most colorful shop on the block, drawing her attention from several storefronts away. Several products that would be giving Severus headaches in the fall were prominently displayed in the windows, everything bright and ready for the summer mischief and mayhem that Hogwarts students with nothing to do for the summer promised to bring.

Inside the store things were mostly quiet. There were a couple children, too young for Hogwarts, but old enough that their parents were willing to let them in the shop without their supervision. Workers in Magenta robes, some of which were temps to handle the summer rush, were stationed in such a way that anyone who might try to slip something into a robe would be easily spotted.

But she didn't spot a crop of red hair donning one of the magenta robes, so she said 'hi' to a few of the workers she knew and wound her way towards the office in the back before Aiden could start distracting everyone from their duties.

"Come in!" George's voice called when she knocked on the door.

When she opened the door her stomach dropped. Not only was the ever-smiling George sitting there, but his younger brother was as well. She had been avoiding Ron since Aiden was born, and Ron seemed to be doing the same with her. He was the only Weasley who didn't go to visit them at the hospital after the first day, Ron and Lavender were the only couple among her friends who hadn't stopped by for conversations with a covered dish in their hands. She wasn't sure if it was Ron or Lavender's doing, but she didn't help anything by not extending an invitation herself.

"'Mione!" George smiled, oblivious to the sudden awkwardness in the room. "Bringing little Snape out for some sun? Better start now, lest he start looking too much like daddy. Keep his hair washed, too."

"Yeah, sure," she muttered, eyes not leaving Ron.

"Oh," the older Weasley said, suddenly catching on. "I've got to, er, run out and check on some inventory. Stick around, I want to talk to both of you." He rushed from the room without another word, the door shutting in the silence behind him.

"Hey," Ron muttered, kicking a chair to face him, and nodding an offer to sit.

"Hey," Hermione replied quietly, clutching Aiden to her chest, taking her time to place the diaper bag on the ground before sitting down.

"May I see him?" he asked after a moment, not daring to look into her eyes.

"Of course," she smiled. She carefully lifted Aiden out of the sling, and held him so Ron could get a good look.

"He looks a lot like you, but I can certainly tell Snape's his father," Ron muttered, studying the tiny boy. Hermione realized that he had avoiding holding Aiden, and Harry mentioned he didn't look at her son all that much. He had been at the hospital to support Hermione, and didn't seem interested in the child much at all. "He's got Snape's hair, obviously. And his eyes. But the rest of his face looks a lot like yours."

"He's a good mix, isn't he?" she replied awkwardly.

"May I hold him?" he asked, almost too quietly.

She bit her lip, but held her son out to her former lover. Ron's hands were shaking slightly as he cradled Aiden, and he slowly pulled him to his chest. He rocked the sleeping boy back and forth a few times, not saying anything.

"He should have been ours," he finally muttered, so quietly she almost didn't hear it.

"He might have been if you hadn't gone off with Lavender," she snapped.

"Worst mistake I ever made," he said, looking up into her face for the first time since she had entered the room. "I was stupid, Hermione. I had something good, and I chased you away. And I thought I was happy with Lavender, until I found out you were pregnant. Now she's pushing for a marriage, and a baby, and I don't want that with her."

"Have you dumped her yet?" she asked.

"I'm about to," he shot back. "I'm not sure how to. She can be so convincing when she thinks there's trouble."

"She just wants you because you're part of the Golden Trio. I've always told you that. And if you'd let yourself think with the brain in your head when you're around her, breaking up with her wouldn't be difficult at all."

Ron's jaw tightened for a second. "How are you and Snape?"

"Severus and I are good. We're living together, and he's a great father. He's very protective of both of us, and he helps me so much around the house..."

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"Of course I do," she answered quickly. "What kind of question is ...?"

"I think we should get back together," he cut her off.

"Not a bloody chance," she scoffed.

"Why not?"

"Because you cheated on me. Because you picked her over me. Because you couldn't raise the child of Severus Snape half as well as he could. Because you can't treat me as well as Severus can. Any of these reasons good enough for you?"

He glared up at her. "How in the hell do you think that bloody Snape could treat you better than I can?"

Aiden woke up and started fussing.

"Because he already has," she said, gathering Aiden from him.

"What kind of man knocks you up and doesn't give you a ring to show how committed he is to you?"

"For your information, he has proposed marriage. I turned him down."

"Why'd you turn him down, then? Couldn't stand to think of being his wife? Remembered how horribly he's treated you in the past?"

"I turned him down because I wanted to be sure that he was marrying me to be with me, not because he thought we should be in a family because of Aiden. He's proved to me time and time again that I wouldn't just be some baby-dropping servant in the kitchen. He loves me, and respects me, and wouldn't run off for some cheap whore who happened to open her legs for him," she snapped, standing up and bursting out of the office, nearly running down George in the process.

"Um, er, Angelina says if you want to run by Madam Malkin's, she's over to get her dress fitted, they've got your dress waiting for you," he stammered, moving quickly out of her way.

"Thank you, George," she said, striding out of the shop. She stopped outside the door to calm Aiden, who was now crying loudly. He calmed a little with a pacifier, but she knew he was hungry. She hurried to Madam Malkin's so she could spend some time with Angelina and get her dress fitted before she thought too much about Ron and got upset all over again.

"Oh, 'Mione, you came!" Angelina beamed as she was brought into the back of the shop, where the more formal robes and dresses were kept.

"Of course I did. I couldn't put it off forever," she responded, sitting down and starting to rummage in the diaper bag for a blanket.

"It's right back there..."

"I need to feed him first. Why don't you do your fitting while I do this?" she said, covering with the blanket, and maneuvering Aiden under it so he could breastfeed.

Angelina disappeared into the back, emerging a few minutes later wearing a stunning dress. It was form-fitting, hugging each curve perfectly, showing the perfect hourglass figure underneath.

"Oh, that's beautiful," Hermione gasped.

"I loved it from the moment I put it on," Angelina said, admiring herself in the mirror. "And I knew I wanted to wear these shoes," she added, lifting her skirt a little to reveal a pair of sexy sandals with three-inch heels.

"Wow," she whispered. She hadn't worn anything but flats for months.

They spent a few minutes while Hermione was breastfeeding pick a tiara and a veil. Madam Malkin shortened the hem a little and added some beading around the bust, and then Angelina went to change. Hermione handed over Aiden, who was trying to reach of a rack of sparkling tiaras, to Angelina and followed Madam Malkin back into the back.

"Ms. Johnson gave me your size, but I've got several in this style, so we can find the right one," she said, ushering Hermione into a fitting room. She slipped a dark purple dress over her head, and started lacing up the corset, but Hermione quickly realized it wasn't going to work. The dress, which a year ago would have hugged her curves as nicely as Angelina's dress did hers, was now obviously too small. She could feel a pouch of extra skin around her midsection getting pulled towards the back.

"Perhaps a different size," Madam Malkin said kindly, and all Hermione could do was nod. The next dress fit, and Hermione went out to show Angelina. Madam Malkin told her that the new dress fit her perfectly Angelina raved about it, saying she looked fantastic, and would look nice next to all the other bridesmaids, but Hermione couldn't stop thinking about the new size. She knew it was vain of her, that she was still mostly thin, but as she stood in front of the mirror she poked her abdomen. What used to be taut and showing a hint of the muscle underneath was now soft and undefined.

She paid for her dress, gathered Aiden from Angelina, and bid everyone goodbye, saying her son would need a nap in his crib. When she got home she didn't head for the bassinet in her room, she opened the door to his bedroom and put him in his previously unused crib. She went into her room, closed the door, laid across her bed, and let her emotions from the day overtake her.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I know I've been gone for a long time, but I had some bad writers block (caused in part by my new job which gets me up every morning at 5 am), and it got me to start thinking. I think it's time to start wrapping this story up. I'm afraid too much longer and it's going to get repetitive and annoying. So I wrote out a final outline for the story, focusing on the main things I wanted to happen before the thing ended. After this, there will be three more chapters, including the epilogue. I'm going to do my best to get those three chapters written in a much more timely fashion, but I can't make any promises.**

**So, thanks to everyone who hasn't abandoned this story, and who has left a review. Enjoy!**

* * *

Severus came home after he had finished cleaning his lab after his final class for the day. The first thing he noticed was Aiden's diaper bag, dropped haphazardly on couch, which was not normal behavior for Hermione. Then he noticed the bag of books from Flourish and Blotts, which had been dropped on the floor, the books had tumbled out into an untidy pile. Definitely not Hermione's behavior. He started towards their room, but noticed the door to Aiden's room ajar, a small bundle visible in the crib through the crack. Using the fact that he had learned to stalk Hogwarts castle completely quietly he entered the room. Aiden was lying on his back, hand clutching the tiny green teddy bear Molly Weasley had made for him. Severus cracked a small smile as he looked down at his son, but decided quickly that he had to find Hermione and find out what was bothering her and causing her odd behavior.

Striding into their room he found her lying across the bed, curled into a ball, sleeping. Tears had stained her cheeks and a few spots on the pillow she was lying on. She was clutching her jacket around her, despite the room being warm. Her favorite picture of her, Harry, and Ron was overturned on her nightstand. Anyone with eyes could see that something had made her extremely upset, and he had bite back a flash of rage as he thought that Potter or Weasley had done something to upset her so much.

"Hermione?" he called softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Severus!" she shot up, startled. "When did you get home? Is Aiden awake? Is everything alright?"

"Calm down, Hermione," he said, sitting on the bed next to her. "Everything is fine, Aiden is asleep, I just wanted to check on you."

"I must have dozed off," she muttered, pulling her knees to her chest and staring at the blanket in front of her.

"Hermione..." he said, lifting her face to look her in the eyes. "What happened?"

She bit her lip long and hard enough that he was worried about it starting to bleed before she answered, "I had a bad day while I was out today," in a low whisper. Tears sprung to her eyes.

"Anything you wish to talk about?"

"Oh, Severus," she sobbed, throwing herself into his arms. "First it was Ron being... well, Ron. He asked me to get back together and said that you wouldn't treat me right, even though I told him you were wonderful. And then I tried to get into my dress for George and Angelina's wedding, and it was too small, and I know it's stupid of me to be upset over that, not many people can just drop their baby weight, but it made me worried that I'm not as pretty as I used to be and..."

"Now why would you think a silly thing like that?" he interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Have I done something to make you feel less attractive, love? Because I assure you that I still consider you the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes upon."

"That's nice of you to say, Severus, but I know I'm not as beautiful as I was before I was pregnant, when I didn't have stretch marks and baby weight..."

"You are still beautiful, Hermione, even more so because you gave me my son. How I could see anything but radiant beauty is beyond me."

"Really?" she said, looking deep into his eyes.

He was silent for a moment, then stood, straightened his robes, and sunk to one knee on the floor.

"Severus?" she whispered, hand flying to her mouth.

"This is something that I have been wanting to do for a while, but as you will not take my words as the truth, hopefully you'll believe me after I show you my devotion," he said, taking her other hand, took a deep breath, and continued. "Hermione Granger, I have known you for a long time. I will be the first to admit that for the longest time, our interactions were... less than pleasant. But Albus once told me that there is purpose behind everything, and I know the purpose behind our first night together. Not just to give us Aiden, but to give me a chance with a beautiful, charming, intelligent woman who deserves a man who will love her and promise her everything he can give her. Hopefully you realize the depth of my feelings, my love for you. Not 'the mother of my son', but you as a woman. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes," she smiled, swiping at a tear on her cheek. "Of course I will, Severus."

He stood and pulled her to him for a kiss. "You'll have to apologize for my lack of a ring. I was going to go shopping later in the week when I was going to be able to go alone, hopefully without you finding out."

"Don't worry about it," she said, pulling the necklace with the ring from around her neck. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to wear this."

"It's been yours for a while," he nodded. "I was just thinking you might want something a little more extravagant than a simple Prince family heirloom."

"It's perfect," she said. He took the ring from her, and slipped it onto the ring finger of her left hand. She looked at it with a wide grin before launching herself at him, kissing him furiously before the sound of a soft cry broke them apart. She wiped the tears of happiness and stood to go get Aiden.

"Allow me," he stopped her. "I daresay you have a phone call or Floo you wish to make."

"Just one, I promise," she said, having to suppress a laugh as she kissed him one more time and scurried out of the room, making a beeline for the phone in the kitchen. He walked into Aiden's room, where the boy was busy banging his teddy bear against the bars and fussing. He reached into the crib and carefully picked the wiggling baby up. From the other room he could hear Hermione talking excitedly on the phone to Danielle.

"It looks like we're going to be a proper family, young one," he muttered as he changed Aiden's diaper.

Aiden replied with a crinkle-nosed smile and a bubble of spit. Severus picked him up and clutched him to his chest. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but those little smiles made his day, even though this particular day had gone quickly from ordinary to extraordinary. He knew he had opened a huge can of worms, that Hermione would be an unstoppable force of nature while planning a wedding, not to mention a marriage afterwards, but it was a relief to know that soon enough she'd be his wife. For so long he was sure that he would be going through life alone, and he never realized how much he would be missing if he had given up on finding someone.

"Danielle is coming over to pick him up," Hermione's voice sounded behind him. "She said that we should be able to spend some time celebrating tonight by ourselves. She'll drop him back off in the morning."

"That's very nice of her," he replied. "Where would you like to go?"

"Dinner and then home to enjoy our night off?" she said with a sultry smile.

His eyebrow lifted. Hermione had gotten her checkup and subsequent all-clear to resume sexual activities a few days prior, but so far she hadn't felt up to resuming said activities. And he was not willing to push her. But just the thought that she was willing to do that again was making it difficult to think of anything else.

"How's my little boy?" she cooed, lifting Aiden out of his arms. "You took a good nap, didn't you? You let Mommy get a nap herself, yes you did."

Severus snorted. While Hermione usually spoke normally to Aiden she was also a fan of the occasional cooing, but he found it asinine. And he had made his opinion known on more than one occasion.

"Daddy isn't going to say a word, or I'm going to rescind my offer and spend my night off watching the telly," she told her son in a firm, yet playful voice.

"Manipulative girl," he purred in her ear.

"I know when to play my cards," she smiled back at him. "Do you need to get ready?"

"Are we staying in the wizarding world?"

"I think we could. I've heard great things about that new restaurant that opened up in the magical sector of Paris."

"I've heard it's quite popular."

She sighed. "I hate using who I am, but I have to say I've never had a problem getting a table at a wizarding restaurant."

"Of course," he muttered. "I'll probably only need a couple minutes, then. But there is something that I want to do before we go."

"Why don't you go ahead and do that? I need to feed him before Danielle gets here."

"It shouldn't take long," he assured her before going to the other room to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Without pausing to say hello to Tom he strode into Diagon Alley, passing the shops which were slowly starting to close down, heading towards number 93. As it came into view two red-headed figures and a black-haired figured clutching a baby became visible.

"Professor Snape," Harry smiled as he approached.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," he said curtly.

"How are you?" Ginny asked.

"Well, and yourself?"

"We're all good," she replied, glancing at Albus. "How are Hermione and Aiden?"

"Hermione and Aiden are well and happy. She's ready to go back to work, though. She has another month, but I think she's been having files sent over for her to look at when I'm not around."

"That sounds like Hermione," Harry smiled. "I don't think she's happy without a couple dozen things on her plate."

"And I am in no mood to fight her on it. If she is happy, let her sneak in a file or two. She's very attentive to Aiden, but I think she's craving some adult responsibilities, ones that involve reading or speaking about things not in diapers."

"I know what that's like," Ginny beamed. "What brings you out tonight?"

"I have need to speak to Mr. Weasley, if you don't mind."

"What's going on?" Ron said, suddenly looking nervous.

Snape's features distorted from pleasant to menacing. "I just came to remind you that it is still legal and acceptable for me to propose a wizard's duel should I ever hear that you spoke to my betrothed like that again."

"_Betrothed_?" Harry and Ron said in unison. Ginny squealed in glee.

"Yes, Weasley, betrothed. Not an hour ago Hermione agreed to be my wife, so unless you think that you'll be able to defeat me in a duel I suggest you not discuss a reconciliation between you anymore."

Ron challenged him with a glare of his own, but only managed a second or two before he was forced to look away.

"You're going to hate me, but..." Ginny stated, but she wrapped her arms around Severus in a quick hug. "Congratulations, Professor. You'll be so happy, I know it."

"Thank you, Ginevra," Severus replied.

"You can thank me by never calling me that again," she said, pulling a face.

"So noted. Have a pleasant evening," he said in the general direction of Harry and Ginny before turning to leave. But he found his way blocked by a very angry looking Lavender Brown.

"What was that you said about Ron and Hermione?" she said, her voice an octave higher than normal.

"That he proposed a reconciliation between them?" he replied with a smirk. Without waiting for a reply he started off down the street, hearing Harry and Ginny bid a hasty goodbye and leave as well, and felt satisfied as he heard Lavender's shrieking voice start to echo down Diagon Alley.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. If you read my other stories, you've heard this, but if you haven't, my explination is that I just took my honeymoon after four and a half years of marriage. I was really excited, I needed some time away, and I finally got some passion back for writing. Part of it was a trip to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, which was really awesome and inspired some of my writing, so the past couple days I've been really working hard on my stories. I hope they're up to snuff.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this so far. Twenty-two reviews and this becomes my most-reviewed fic since I started writing fanfic. So, whoever gives me review number 720 will get a little gift. Is that a bit of incentive?**

**Enjoy!**

"What number is this?" Severus said, sounding irritated.

"Number three," Hermione sighed, knowing he knew perfectly well how many places they had visited. "And we're never going to get this done if you go into every place with a bad attitude."

"This is not exactly my idea of an ideal afternoon," he hissed.

"We're never going to get this done," she groaned as he reached to open the door to their third magical daycare center of the day. "This is the last magical one. If we don't like this place, we're going to have to start looking at Muggle centers."

Snape stopped before he opened the door. "I've said it before, I don't want our son in a Muggle daycare, or a Muggle school."

"What's wrong with Muggle schools? I went to a Muggle school."

"As did I, and don't think for a second that I forgot how I was treated there for being different. I'd be willing to bet my last Galleon that your experiences were far from perfect, either."

Hermione scowled. She was made fun of in school, both for being intelligent and a 'teacher's pet' as well as for the strange things that seemed to happen around her occasionally. But that didn't mean she wanted to give up on a Muggle education for Aiden. There was no formal education for young witches and wizards before Hogwarts. Daycare in the magical world didn't provide the educational opportunities that regular school did, they worked on the basics but most of everything was still left up to the parents to teach. To teach Aiden to read, write, and do math either she and Severus would have to home-school him, or he would have to go to a Muggle school. And while sending Aiden to a Muggle school posed a risk of his doing accidental magic, she felt that the education and socialization was worth the risk.

"Are you going to teach him, then?" she asked.

"Don't you feel it's going to be traumatic enough that I will be teaching him at Hogwarts?" he replied.

"So you oppose a Muggle education, but you expect me to do all the teaching? That seems wholly unfair and a bit chauvinistic."

"I hardly think you should be doing it because you are a woman. I think that you should be doing it because you are the more logical choice of the two of us. You are more than aware of my teaching style, having experienced it for the better part of six years, would you think that it be best I be teaching a five-year-old?"

She rolled his eyes, but admitted he did have a small part of a point. "It's different because you are his father. If you make him wet his pants out of fear, you have to clean it up."

Severus snorted.

"Besides. You know my style. Do you think it best to put me under the stress of doing my job as head of a Committee of the Ministry of Magic as well as teaching Aiden everything he needs to know to succeed at Hogwarts?"

"I think you would be best at creating and following a schedule for his education mixed with your work," he shot back.

"No way, Mister-former-Headmaster. Just because I can color-code schedules for five different people taking ten different subjects between them while making sure to add in Quidditch and Herbology club does not mean that I'm going to be able to do that when it involves a job like mine which occasionally involves last-minute schedule changes. He goes to Muggle school."

"He has a few years before we're going to have to make a final decision on this. Perhaps it would be best to pick up the discussion there instead of continuing this argument in front of our son and Ms. Patil, who has been waiting to take us on a tour of this facility and has been watching us outside this door for two minutes?" he said, nodding towards the inside of the building where Parvati Patil was standing, looking awkwardly at them, holding a packet of information in anticipation of them walking in.

"Fine, I'll win this argument then," she snapped as he opened the door.

"Hermione," Parvati smiled.

"Hi, Pavarti. How are you?" she smiled back.

"I'm good. And Professor Snape, how are you?"

"Spiffing," he replied sarcastically.

"Good," she smiled a 'nice to see too much hasn't changed' smile before holding out the packet of information towards him. "Welcome to Wee Care Magical Daycare. I'm the assistant head here, so I'll be able to answer any questions. How is the little man? I've seen all sorts of pictures in the paper," she added at the end of her opening, dropping the professional manner.

"Growing like a cut of Devil's Snare in a dark swamp," Hermione said, moving Aiden's blanket so Pavarti could see him.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Pavarti cooed. "He looks a lot like you, Professor."

"So I've been told," Severus drawled as Pavarti cooed over Aiden for a minute.

"I'm sorry. I should be telling you more about the center," she finally said, looking up and smiling. "We've been in business for twenty years, founded by Ginnelle Hopkirk, Mafalda's sister, who saw the need for a daycare in the magical world to cater towards the needs of families where both the witch and the wizard decided to hold down jobs after Hogwarts. We started out small, just two rooms, but we've grown since then and now have five rooms catering to around one hundred and twenty witches and wizards, making us the largest wizarding daycare in Brittan. Aiden's just a little guy, so he would be going into our youngest room. We currently have three witches working in that room, Mrs. Miller, the head teacher, Mrs. Franke, and Ms. Robins, who you may remember," she said opening the door to the room.

"Hi, Hermione!" Demelza Robins waved as they entered. "Hullo, Professor."

"Good afternoon, Demelza," Hermione smiled.

"As you can see we currently have nine little ones," Pavarti continued, motioning around the room. "Everyone gets their own crib for when they want to sleep, changed every hour, fed on your requested schedule, and played with as much as possible. We read stories to them, age appropriate of course, have a wide variety of toys..."

"In other words the same thing everyone else offers," Snape grumbled.

"Severus!" Hermione snapped under her breath. "Here. Hold him. He may be able to calm you down." She gently laid Aiden into his arms, and saw the slight softening of her future husband's features as he looked into his son's face.

"Sorry about that," she looked at Pavari. "How long do the kids stay in this room?"

"Until they're fifteen months. Then they move to the next room, where they'll stay until they until they turn three, then they move to the three-four room, then the four-five room, and finally to the six and up room."

"May we see the other rooms?" she asked. Pavarti showed them each of the other rooms, explaining how they worked with the children's developmental growth and very basic educational needs. She explained the hours, the rules, and the prices, and went over the packet of information she had given them. She bid them goodbye with a final sales pitch, and Hermione and Severus left.

"I liked the last place," Hermione said as they sat in Madame Puddifoots for tea.

"They weren't abysmal," Severus muttered, shifting a sleeping Aiden carefully to free up one of his hands.

"What a ringing endorsement," she rolled her eyes. "These are your choices if you're against a Muggle daycare," she said, spreading the three brochures they had gotten that day on the table.

He looked at each of them, scowling.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, trying to curb her irritation.

"Do you think that perhaps it is too soon to be placing him in the care of someone else?" he said, looking into her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"How do we know that they are qualified, are the best people to be watching Aiden?"

"I'm sure they've gone through extensive training..."

"Are we sure? Did we see all of their qualifications? We haven't talked to other parents to hear what they feel about the places..."

"Do you not want to put him in daycare?" she asked, realization dawning on her. Snape was acting belligerent and uncooperative not because he found the task boring or annoying, but because he couldn't find it in himself to place his son in the care of someone he didn't know and trust and leave him there without supervision by himself or Hermione or someone he had grown to trust over the past few months. His hostility was because he had gotten comfortable in their arrangement- if he wasn't around Hermione was, and the very few times they were both unable to care for him Aiden was left with Danielle, Hermione's parents, or one of Hermione's closest friends. People she knew well and completely trusted, and people he, either through Hermione or through his own experiences during the war time, knew he could trust. Molly Weasley might not be his favorite person, but the woman could care for a child with her wand tied behind her back.

"I just don't want to put our son somewhere we aren't completely convinced about."

"Because you don't trust people you barely know with your child."

He frowned, but didn't say anything.

"I understand. There's not a lot you have seen that would make it seem like we should trust people with Aiden. You probably have more reason than most to not trust people with something like your only child. But these places are regulated. Workers have been trained. If we pick a place and find that they aren't meeting our expectations after a while, then we can have a discussion about an alternative. But I do want to go back to work. And because I work at the same hours as you do, we don't have much in the way of options when it comes to someone watching Aiden. I can't impose on my sister. But if you are truly unhappy with the care he is getting in a couple months time then we can discuss something like a nanny. Please, two months. That's all I ask."

He looked conflicted. "Two months. If, after that time, his care doesn't live up to my expectations I will take him out and we'll find a different method of care."

"Thank you. Now, which of these places would you most feel comfortable putting him into?" she said carefully, laying out the brochures in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was the last week in August, and Severus could put off his duties at Hogwarts no longer. Hermione had been back at work for a couple weeks, so the time had come for Aiden's first day of daycare. Severus and Hermione had talked for several hours about the pros and cons of each of the magical daycares, and they had finally decided on which they would put Aiden into. The daycare was closest to the Ministry, so Hermione was going to be the one to drop Aiden off in the morning. Severus worked with McGonagall to schedule his time so he would be able to pick Aiden up three days a week, letting Hermione work later on those days so she could get off early the other two. They had made a list of their common goals, and one was having dinner together at home at least five days a week to make it a habit before Aiden started getting older and was able to eat with them. Hermione was impressed when Severus volunteered to have dinner ready for them when she got home from work, but was slightly less so when she realized that he planned on bringing home dinner from what was being prepared at Hogwarts. But it was a load off her shoulders to not have to worry about cooking.

In the morning she bid Severus goodbye and let him get Aiden ready to go before she took the Floo to the daycare.

"Welcome back, Hermione," Pavarti greeted her as she uncovered Aiden, whose eyes popped open as he looked around his new surroundings.

"How are you?" Hermione asked as she signed Aiden in.

"I'm good. How are you, Professor Snape, and Aiden?"

"We're good. I'm a little nervous about leaving him here."

"That's a normal feeling with first-timers. I'm sure he'll be alright. Take all the time you need."

Hermione went to the infant room, took a calming breath, and opened the door.

"Good morning, Ms. Granger and Aiden," the teacher's chorused. Demelza was over within a few seconds, greeting them properly.

"He just got fed before we came here," Hermione explained, clutching Aiden tightly. "And changed, so he won't need that for a while. I've got the milk I pumped in his diaper bag, it needs just a warming charm on it. There's some extra clothes in the bag, along with his blanket and his stuffed bear. If he gets cranky then we usually rock him and read to him, but he's really an easy baby."

"You have nothing to worry about, Hermione. He'll be in good care."

"I know," she whispered, clutching Aiden even tighter.

Demelza waited patiently while Hermione said her goodbyes, giving Aiden several kisses and telling him to be a good boy. When she finally handed him over Aiden immediately started playing with a lock of Demelza's hair and cooing happily. She backed towards the door, unable to tear her eyes from her son, until she hit the door. She fumbled for the doorknob and, using strength she didn't expect she'd have to use, opened the door and stepped into the hallway. She didn't break her gaze until the door snapped shut in front of her, blocking her view.

"Not easy, is it?" Pavarti asked behind her.

"I didn't think it would be this difficult," she muttered, fighting the urge to yank the door back open and call the whole thing off.

"You can fire-call us anytime with anything you need, and I'll make sure to keep a good eye on him today, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," she muttered. Feeling like a zombie she walked to the Floo, and paused by the fireplace. She took one last look in the direction of Aiden's room, wiped a tear from her eye, and stepped in to go to the Ministry.


End file.
